Kingdom hearts of Harmony
by Larrykitty
Summary: The weight of Sora's failure at the keyblade exam slowly began to eat away at him. In is lonely despair a door appears in front of him, opening a way to a new world with creatures he would have never thought he would see. In the wake of waking up in the strange new world with colorful ponies with a body that was not his own, evil forces begin to move, each one with their sights
1. Chapter 1

Two years.

It had been two years since he had seen any of his friends. Two years since he had failed that Keyblade exam. The very one HE had passed.

meaning every word he spoke. He was proud of him. He would always be proud of him. No matter what.

"So why do I feel so…down?"

A hand combed through brown spiky hair in silent frustration. His black and silver baggy clothes gently laid in the caressing embrace of the sandy shore, the salty sea air gently rippling through the cloth as it defied against it. He scowled at the cooling of the night air (Though some would argue that it was pout). Wait. Night air? It was night?

He arose from his comfortable spot propping himself on his arm as he took stock of his surroundings. A groan escaped him as he noticed that it was indeed becoming darker as the seconds ticked by. The soft hue of the sun slowly dipping behind the horizon, taking with it its warmth.

"Have I been here all day?" He asked the question, though he already knew the answer. He has in fact been here all day. Just like he was yesterday. And the day before. He seemed to becoming here a lot lately. Another sigh escaped his lips and he lifted himself off the now cooling sand, dusting the particles off his shorts and jacket. "Where else is there to go?" He whispered.

The boy turned his attention to a set of boats, laying along the beach edge, just out of reach of the water's embrace. He had to get home. He took a stepped toward the boat, but then hesitated, looking up at the sky as he did so. It was getting late. The sea would be a little more dangerous at night. He found that out the hard way when he was oh so young. Shuddering at the memory he turned away and looked back inland.

"I guess I can sleep here for the night…again." He chuckled lightly. It wasn't his first night here, having done it all the time when he was growing up with Riku. A sigh escaped his lips once again as he remembered his childhood friend. A wave of emotion silently hit him. He couldn't quite place it but he knew he didn't like it. Shaking the semi-fond memory from his head he turned his attention to a large tree, holding a simple house in between its branches. It wasn't anything spectacular, but to him and his friends, it was a home away from home.

The boy trekked through the sand slowly, deliberately, before finally making it to the simple ladder that lead the floor of the one room tree house. As he climbed the ladder his mind began to wonder. How was everyone doing? Donald and Goofy? Are they doing well? They better not be in any serious trouble. King Mickey? Heh. He can take care of himself sure enough. Kairi? He laughed lightly. Hard to believe that she's a Keyblader just like him and…

"Riku…"

It had been some time since he had seen of any of them. In fact the last time was the day after Riku became a master Keyblader. The brow furrowed again.

Why did that annoy him so much? He was proud of Riku. He really was.

So why does it hurt so much?

Before he knew it he had reached the top of the ladder and was sitting comfortably against a wall, the elements of the night air barely effecting him as he leaned his head against the wall. As he closed his eyes his mind began to wonder once again. Riku was strong. Sometimes even stronger than him. He shook his head. "I had grown strong too. I even defeated Riku, even though he had all that dark power at his command." Anger began to trickled through his body as he remembered the past. "I defeated Xemnas and his heartless." His brow furrowed even deeper. "I saved countless worlds and defeated most of organization XIII." His teeth gritted. "I even sacrificed myself to release Kairi's heart." That test should have been a cake walk compared to everything else and yet…

_I know what you're feeling…_

Blue eyes shot open upon hearing the words echo around his being. It sounded so close and yet…so far away.

He kicked himself mentally. How cheesy was that line.

Getting to his feet he gave the room a quick scan before calling the voice out. "Who's there?"

_Do you want to know?_

Behind him? He quickly turned to find…nothing. No one at all. Someone was playing with him, and he didn't like it. He jumped out the door leading to the now thoroughly cooled sandy beach below. As he did the voice sounded again, this time far from where he was before, yet still so close.

_Sora…Over here…_

Sora shuddered a bit. It knew his name. How did it know his name? Turning he could see a pale glow escaping the small hole leading to the Secret Place. Quick as a rabbit, the boy ran straight for an opening in the side of the cliffs. He navigated the small craves that was the opening for a few feet before coming to a simi-large cave. His eyes strained to the wall, eyeing childhood drawings he remembered drawing with his friends oh so long ago. His eyes softened a bit seeing his two friends in so many of the markings.

_Sora…_

The voice startled him, quickly making him remember the reason he was there. Steeling himself he gave the room a quick scan, looking around only to find two doors against either side of the walls. Daydreams of the first day he gained his keyblade flooded his thoughts. That door…and that man…They were the start of his adventures.

Wait a second. That's not right. There was only one door in here before.

His gaze drifted toward the new closed opening. It was wooden, that much he could tell, but instead of deep brown the door glistened with pure white, almost as if the wood had been white to begin with. Beautiful crafted, the door stood at least six feet in length and upon its center was a symbol of a bright orange sun. It seemed to glow with its own natural light drawing him to look closer. A since of awe washed over his being as his bright blue eyes looked upon the bright white door.

_Sora…Open it…_

"What?" He bleached as he pulled away for the door abit.

_If you want to know…open it…_

He gave the door an apprehensive look. Who, or what was this voice? How did it know his name? Where was it coming from? What was it talking about? It knew what He was feeling? How does it know when he didn't?

Sora bit his lower lip. I should just lock it. Lock it and be done with it.

_Sora…Please…We want to help…I want to help…_

He looked toward the door his face contorting in confusion, before a steely glint formed in the depths of his eyes. Closing them for a fraction of a moment to contemplate what he should do, he would open them once again, reaching for the golden handle that appeared just as he did so.

If he was going to do something stupid, he'd best do it right.

With a twist and a jerk the door flung open, pouring from his breach a pure white light. Sora barely had time to cover his eyes as it washed over him as well as over the entire room.

It lasted for only a second before fading out, leaving nothing but a empty room, with one lone brown door left in its wake.

"Spike! Where's that book!?"

A lavender unicorn, a starburst on each of her flanks, stood at one of the many bookshelves that had laced her library. Her deep dark purple mane that had a silver of pink whipped back and forth as her eyes frantically searched for the item of her interest.

A growl emanated from her as she turned to a pile of books on the floor. "I promise to Celestia, Spike, If you've burnet it like the last one-"

"GOT IT!"

Purple claws raised up high out of the book jumble, within them an old think tome laid. It wasn't too long before purple aura enveloped it completely, lifting both the book and what could only be described as a purple reptile with green spines and eyes. Both creature and book levitated toward the unicorn, the former being placed onto her back while the latter, into an open pocket of her saddle bag that hung off of her.

Thank goodness Spike. I almost feared the worst for a second." The unicorn was responded with a roll of the eyes by the creature. "Right then," a check list appeared in front of her. "Book on night time constellations? Check. Plenty of paper on which to take notes on? Check. Annoyed purple dragon?" She looked behind her at Spike. He had a deadpanned expression on his face. "Check! Right then Spike. I do believe we are ready for the Star Gazing Celebration!"

"Tell me about it!" The dragon was practically bouncing on the unicorns back in excitement. "I can't believe that we are going to the first annual Star Gazing Celebration. We get to stay up late and watch as the stars dance in the night sky and everything!"

"Yep! And I get to be the first to create a whole bunch of night time party games! Like Star Dance Revolution! Or Star Light Tennis! OH! OH! I Know! Constellation Shuffle!"

Both the unicorn and the dragon were much too busy clasping a hoof/claw to their hearts to listen to listen to what popped out of a pile of books beside them.

It took some time before the lavender unicorn turned to face another mare, this one bright pink with a deeper pink curly mane and tail. On her Flank rested a trio of balloons, two blue one yellow.

"PINKIE!"

"Yes Twilight."

Though she was giving the mare a stare that could cut through diamonds, all she saw was a unrelenting smile.

Twilight sighed deeply. "Whatever. Let's get going."

It took the Twilight, Pinkie and Spike little to no time to find the set meeting place to gaze at the sky. Upon doing so they were greeted by two other ponies. One, pure white unicorn with a deep purple mane and diamonds on her flank, and the other, a butter-yellow pegesus with light pink hair that obscured most of her face both smiled as they saw them coming.

The white unicorn waved a hoof at the approaching trio as they neared. "Yoo-Hoo! Over here Twilight, Pinkie, Spikey-Wikey!" Her voice, while difficult to pin-point in accent, was very lady like in manor. "We saved seats for you!"

Spike plopped himself next to the white unicorn, doing his best to steal glances toward the mare every change he got. Twilight set her bag down and sat on the beside of the pegesus. Pinkie was too excited to just sit still and opted to bounce around every pony.

"Can you believe it? I know I cant! We get to attend the Bar Hazing Collaboration!

"Star Gazing Celebration! How on Equestria?..."

The lavender unicorn was cut off as pinkie continued her rant, unfazed. "I can't believe we're gonna be one of the first ponies to see the dancing of the stars! Their gonna be all brighty and shiny and Sparkly! Hey! Oh my gosh! I totally get your name now Twilight!" She giggled. "Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle! Twi-mumph!"

A hoof forcefully stuffed an apple fritter into the pink ponies mouth simi-ceasing her ranting. "Ah Think they get it sugercube." And orange pony, one of bright blond hair twisted her head to the others and tipped her hat to them. Howdy Twi. Howdy Rarity. Spike. Fluttershy."

She let everypony (and dragon) greeted her in turn before speaking again.

"Hey Fluttershy, ya'll seen Rainbow anywhere? Ah can't find her for the life of me."

The butter-yellow pegesus nodded slyly. "Um…W-well…yes. That is I did see her. Not too long ago. She said she would be here shortly. She told me she had to clear some clouds in the northeastern part of ponyville."

Applejack deadpanned. "Wasn't she suppose to do that this morning? Ah swear that pegesus is lazier then a sack 'o' potatoes."

"Hey! I resent that!"

All heads turned to find a cyan pegesus hovering a few feet away her rainbow mane flowing behind her and a small smug smile on her face.

Applejack jumped to the forefront glaring at her with slight disdain. She was fully prepared to give her the full force of her irritation, but to his dismay the pegesus dashed past her plopping herself beside the white unicorn Rarity, comfortably resting her back against a tree.

Applejack rolled her eyes as she sat beside Twilight. "So Twi, what's all that there paper for?"

"Well," Twilight began, beaming brightly. "I'm going to take notes on the various dance formations of the stars. I'm hoping that with said data I can ascertain the perc-"

"Twi. You're the only pony I know that will take notes on a celebration." The glare Twilight gave Rainbow could cut steel.

"Come now Rainbow dear. How Twilight choses to spend the celebration is up to her." Rarity proclaimed with conviction.

Twilight smiled as Rainbow eye rolled.

"Oh! Oh! Look! Its starting!"

Everypony turned their head skyward as the pink party pony pointed a pink hoof upward. The stars, slowly, began to flicker at various degrees. As they did so, they steadily began to sway ever so slightly. It looked as though the sky itself was moving in unison. Soon, the stars changed color. Some red. Others blue. Green as well. Almost every color imaginable burned in the dark sky, creating a cascade of rainbow color.

And then…black. Only the soft glow of the moon shining on ponyville and other cities and towns.

"Hey! Is that it?" A voice called out somewhere nearby.

The answer came as the night sky exploded with stars, some glowing like a rainbow, others darting across the sky. All looking like fireworks in motion.

"Wow…" Applejack whistled. "Just…wow."

Rainbow was equally impressed as was the others, their eyes never leaving the night sky.

Twilight alternated between watching the spectacle and taking notes on every detail of the dance. "It seems Luna has been recovering nicely. It looks like she hasn't even been gone forever a thousand years at all." She leaned over to take up a cupcake when something strange caught her eye.

A star, or what looked like a star, was steadily growing bigger edging closer to the ground. Her eyebrow cocked and her head tilted at the strange sight. It wasn't long before she realized that the star was in fact heading for the ground, and if her calculations was correct…

She turned to call to the others but they had their eyes glued to the sky, the sounds of star burst drowning out the unicorn's voice.

Cursing inwardly, she turned her head back to the falling star just in time for it to silently hit the ground.

That didn't sound right.

She squinted her eyes. Where's the boom? There has to be at least be a rumble. She rose watching the light slowly flicker and then dim until it disappeared altogether.

She looked back at her friends, before looking back at the point of impact. Something…urged her to take a step forward. And then another. Another. And another.

_Go..._

Twilight bit her lip. If she was going to do something stupid, she had best do it right.

The lavender pony galloped as fast as her little legs would carry her steadily making her way to White Tail Woods.

Sora slowly, started to come to.

And he instantly regretted it soon after.

His whole body burned, as though it was on fire. He could feel every aspect of his being. His eyes closed tightly as he bent over, gripping his stomach in an attemp to pacify the pain. Needless to say it was all in vain.

He cursed the door.

He cursed himself.

He cursed Riku.

No. That did not sound right. Why would he do that? It wasn't his fault he was in pain…Was it? No. It wasn't/ But why then. Why did he?...

"Hello?"

A voice! Someone is close.

He tried to call his voice catching in his throat. A fit of coughing and fresh wave of pain erupting all over him. His strength began to fail him more and more and he slowly began to slipped into unconscious. With one last desperate heave he raised his arm and called at the top of his lungs.

"Help! P-Please!"

As he blacked out, he couldn't help but think about something that seemed very odd to him.

"A…hoof…"

The summer night sky died down ending the first annual Star Gazing Celebration. A deep purple pony one of majesty and grace panted slightly as her horn began to dim slightly. Sweat tinkled down her brow, adding un undignified look to her form. Her usually flowing mane and tail hung limply in her tired state.

"I do believe…you over did it Luna."

Luna turned to see a slightly taller white unicorn with wings. Her mane, an ever flowing green blue, and pink, gave her just as, if not more, of and exotic feel.

"Thou said, Celestia, to make sure 'THEY' did not see him coming." Luna spat out.

"Be that as it may," Celestia began. "You over extended too much power, leaving me to make sure the night last." She pouted a little. "I rather enjoy my sleep."

"Cry thyself a river Tia." She looked in the direction of ponyville. "Are thou sure he can do it sister. He seems so young."

"So is Twilight." She slowly trotted up to Luna draping a wing over her. "My dearest sister, we have to believe. He has been recommended personally and I trust my friends judgment." A yawn from Luna caused her to smirk lightly. "Off to bed with you. Come on now."

Luna grumbled slightly at being treated like a child, though she relented none-the-less. As both sisters made their way inside, Celestia hesitated, straying her eyes to the night sky.

"I just hope we can help him before he is lost as well…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's regained conscience to an overwhelming concoction of strange senses. He had opened his eyes to the lightest darkness he had ever seen in his life. The sensation of sinking filled him to the deepest depths of his soul. Or was if falling. He couldn't be falling. What he was falling in felt too heavy like he was on the verge of flying but falling a bit too short.

Sinking, now that he thought about it, was out of the question as well. He would be drowning if he was in any body of water like the way he was in. He was still breathing just fine. Defiantly not sinking.

Sora closed his eyes, slightly enjoying the feeling of…finking? Yes. Finking. He made a mental note to get that word trademarked. A calm smile formed on his lips as he enjoyed the filling of finking, letting it engulf his entire being.

Then his body touched something hard and slick, ending any enjoyment he was filling right then and there. Sora could not stop the pout that had formed on his face as his body touched the cold hard ground. He was really starting to like finking.

_Sora..._

His eyes instantly shot open at the sound of his own name. It was that voice. The same voice he had…

He cringed as memories started flooding into his subconscious. Memories of him on the beach. Memories of that very voice calling him, guiding him to the Secret Place. Memories of the white door with that strange symbol. Memories of him opening that very door without hesitation.

As the pain subsided he slowly stood up on his four legs and gave stock to his surroundings. What he stood on was a glass pillar of some kind. Displayed upon it was what looked like a giant purple six pointed star. Surrounding said star was five different pictures. One of a diamond, one of an apple, one of a butterfly, one of balloon, and the last of a lightning bolt. While he believed that each picture was quite random he did find the work of art rather soothing to look upon. Taking his eyes off the ground he inspected the rest of the world he was in, finding nothing but darkness surrounding him on all sides.

Sighing Sora raised a hoof and ran it through his spiky…brown…mane?

To this day he could never remember how loud of a scream he released from his lips but he could have sworn somebody in the far distance said something about not turning on a screwdriver.

The boy tried to raise both of his newly acquired hooves but soon regretted it wholeheartedly as he tumbled face first into the glass floor. With a groan, Sora lifted himself up and sat on his hunches to get t a better look at his fingerless limbs.

He made another mental note to figure out how he know what hunches were.

Running a hoof along his foreleg, allowed it to fill the fur ripple underneath it. Its caramel tint shining lightly under the unknown light source. He only stopped rubbing his fur when he reached his jacket finding that it had somehow changed to fit his new body. As he continued to examine his body he discovered, along his side, a pair of feathery wings, folded neatly against him. Of course that also led him to a rather horrifying observation. He had a jacket, but no pants. A spikey tail swished back and forth under him greeting its new master happily. Blushing brighter then he had ever done in his life, Sora crossed his lower legs in a vain attempt to hind any modesty he could. In doing so he soon noticed something very, very odd about his flank.

Upon each side of his cheeks was a tattoo of what looked like a crown, yellow in color and neatly done created. He frowned, gave his hoof a quick lick, and began rubbing at one of the marks harshly. To his dismay the picture did not even look like it was affected in the slightest.

In an all too familiar groan, Sora raised his hoofs to either side of his head and slowly rubbed at this temples. Just what the heck is going on? Where was he? Why was he a…a…why was he whatever he was. Who brought him here?

No he knew who brought him here. That voice that came out of the Secret Place.

_S-S-So-or-ra…_

Sora raised an eye brow as the voice sounded again, but for some reason it was distorted, and fading fast.

_S-S-Sora-ra-ra…_

He stood on all four and looked around, trying to ascertain where it was coming from. In his quest to do so he found something else. Something familiar.

Darkness, and lots of it, was slowly inching its way toward the transformed boy.

_Run!_

Sora turned to do just that but found his way impeded by more of the dark shadow. It also had seemed that the darkness doubled its efforts when he had taken notice of it, eating up the inches faster and faster. Sora tried to call out for the Key Blade but it did not or could not heed his call. It was then that fear filled Sora without mercy. A small whimper could be heard coming from the trapped boy as his space diminished under the form of the shadows. As they closed in a chilling voice filled Sora's every sense. He looked up in time to see piercing red eyes fill the once void darkness. Eyes of darkness, and of everlasting evil. Back tentacles could be seen coming from the black ooze, each one threatenly pointed at him.

Sora's ears folded to the back of his head as maniacal laughter filled the air around him and the tentacles came crashing down onto Sora without remorse.

A loud thump filled the air as Sora fell out of the bed with a yelp. Blue blankets draped over his frame obscuring his view of his surrounding completely. He wrestled and fought with them, grunting in frustration as he tried to rid himself of the confounded cover. Footsteps could be heard coming from somewhere close by, followed by the opening of a door, more than likely to the room he was in.

"What going…! Oh my gosh! Here let me help you."

That voice. Where did he hear that voice before?

Before he could think any further on it the blanket, the very one that was beating him into submission, was tugged from around him. Freed from the dark clutches of the cloth, Sora found his vision obscured by the bright flash of sun beams pouring in through an open window. His eyes closed tight in defiance at the light.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" The voice from before was filled with concern and, if he was correct, slight amusement.

"No more than usual…" He answered, his the complete opposite of the helper. He eyes slowly adjusted as he turned to face the speaker. "I'll…live?" What he did think he would find was a female, more than likely about the same age as him maybe a little older standing beside his crumpled form. What he found instead was a lavender horse looking thing with a horn sticking out of her head standing beside his crumpled form.

The sight of the mare caused him to, in reflex, look at his own body. What he found was that his body had in fact changed into what he had been in his dream, complete with whooshing tail and butt tattoo.

Despite himself, he gave himself a pat on the back for not screaming out loud again.

keeping his tone even, he looked back toward her. "Um…I…I'm fine Miss…?"

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet." The creature stuck out her chest and cough politely to clear her throat before speaking again. "Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" She held a hoof out offering it to the stallion.

The boy looked down at the lavender creature's appendage giving it a strange look. Slowly he rose his, looking it just as if not more strangely. Hesitantly he reached out and wrapped her in his own, gripping it surprisingly well. The lavender pony beamed brighter as she began to pump up and down in the action that was known to him as a hand shake.

"I'm…Sora." It was surreal. Seeing something that looked the way she did, but really now that he had time to come to grips with it, he should be expecting things like this in his line of work. How could he forget about the time he changed into a lion or a mermaid- merman. He shook his head and smiled. Of course. It made since now. He changed to match the environment of these creatures. Since Donald is nowhere to be seen he could only surmised that it was his clothes-

A revelation hit him so hard that a baseball bat would have been jealous. He looked down at his body to find that he was completely and utterly naked. A deep blush formed on his face as she scrambled to jump across the bed to hide his shame.

"My-My clothes!" He sputtered. "Where are my clothes?!"

Twilight raised an eye brown at the stallion's actions before answering. "They're at Rarity's. They have gotten pretty messed up in the fall. Speaking of which…"

Sora watched as the horned creature moved to the side of the bed and sat down upon it. As she did so he could clearly see that she was not wearing any clothes what so ever. His eyes strayed over her lavender body, taking in the sight that was her. He stopped upon her flank and saw something familiar. It was a purple star with five white starts surrounding it. He was about to say something when a hoof waved in front of him and motioned for him to come over. Hesitantly at first he did as she had asked, feeling only slightly better that if she was going around that way, he could too. Just as he sat down, he felt hot fur press lightly against his body. This, Twilight, had placed her head again against his chest without saying a word. He couldn't help but, despite her being what looked like an overly cute horse, blush deeply at the feel of her warm breath tickling his soft caramel fur. The feel of her warm cheek made him fill…weird. Not a bad weird or a good weird. Just weird. He dared not move an inch though less he offends her some way.

A gentle "hmmm" vibrated against his being followed by the words "Only one." She removed her head from his body, instantly feeling the for some reason colder without it. Placing a hoof to her chin she gave Sora a thoughtful expression. A moment or two had passed before she moved again, raising the same hoof to tap the top of his head.

"Ow." He raised a hoof of his own to rub at the spot she hit. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant. "Ok first off mind telling me why I'm getting checked up like I'm at the doctor's office." He paused for a second before adding. "And where am I anyway?"

A blush of embarrassment formed on Twilights cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Heheh. Sorry. I was just making sure that you weren't an alien or a changeling." His embarrassment peeked as he raised an eye brow and repeated what she said. Looking away she quickly answered the last question. "As to where you are, you are currently in Golden Oaks Library, which is stationed in Ponyville."

"Pony…ville? Wait. You're a pony?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then if that's the case that makes me a pony as well…right?"

"Yess?"

Ignoring her quizzical gaze, Sora went about and folded his forelimbs about his chest and closeing his eyes in deep thought. He was a pony now. Ok, he could live what that. Would have much rather been a lion like before, but at least he's not a mermaid-gha!-merman. The question now is, how did he change if it wasn't the work of his clothes or Donald.

Sora rubbed at his temples. He really wished that crazy duck was here now so he could explain.

"Are you ok Sora?"

The boy turned pony, had completely forgotten that Twilight was still here. He rubbed the back of his head slowly as he responded. "Heh…yeah. Just thinking." Then a question hit him. "Are you the one that found me…where ever I was?" When she nodded he continued. "What do you remember seeing before you found me? Was there anything odd nearby? For that matter where was I when you did?"

It was Twilight's turn to reel back, slightly overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions. It didn't deter her long however as she recovered quickly and gave the stallion a glare.

"Now hold on a minuet. I'm the one that should be asking you questions. Where did you come from? What was that light. What's with that giant key?"

"Giant key?"

Twilight sighed exasperated. "The key that was lying beside you. Yellow and silver. Little circles on the end of it. Ring any bells?"

Sora's eyes went wide. It couldn't be. Why was it out? He couldn't summon it before. Of course the last time he tried was in a dream. He held out his hoof to her to which she flinched from. She would have said something but a yelp from downstairs caused her to look toward the door. She turned to face Sora just in time to see that very same giant key appearing instantly into his mouth. He may have been started by the revelation, but he was nowhere near Twilights level.

"What the!? How did you do that?! Where did it come from?! Is that magic?! That's impossible! Just who the hey are you?!"

"I'm Sora."

"That's not what I meant!"

The sound of thumbing on the stairs caused both Twilight and Sora to turn just in time to see Spike busting through the open door, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Twilight! That key thing just upped and disappeared." And for good measure he adds, "Also I wasn't touching it I swear!" Spikes well thought out and planed explanation stopped as his eyes took on the scene in front of him.

In reality, Sora had his hoof held out due to his belief that the giant key would appear there. This was not the case however as said key instead appeared in pony boy's maw, and if he was being honest with himself, quite comfortable.

Spike-o-vision held a different scene. What he saw was his friend/sister about to be ravaged upon by a poor pitiful stallion they had not too long ago taken in out the kindness of their heart.

Needless to say Spike-o-Vision is a great anger inducer.

"Twilight! Watch out! I got em!" Spike leapt forward claws stretched out ready to defend his sister to the bitter death.

So unprepared was the poor stallion that an easily dodged attack of this magnitude was, instead, just looked upon by the one getting attacked. With Wide eyes and pinprick pupils, only one thought crossed Sora's mind.

This was going to hurt…a lot.

"I'm sooo sorry Sora." Spike said for the tenth time.

"It's…alright." Sora replied for the tenth time.

Twilight, Spike and Sora had taken up residence in the downstairs library, the former dabbing the latter with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol

Sora had, indeed, received one good scratch across his forehead before Twilight used her magic to pry the raging dragon off of the flabbergasted stallion.

Explanations were made and apologizes ensued.

Before Spike could follow through with an eleventh one, Twilight interjected with a simple question.

"Who are you and what is that thing?" She ended the question by pointing to the giant key sitting on the table beside them.

"I-"

"And no saying your name."

With a heavy sigh Sora continued. "I am a Key Blader, and that," He pointed to the giant key. "Is a key Blade."

"A key…blade?" Both Twilight and Spike said in unison.

"It's a weapon we key bladers use to fight…well…monsters basically."

"Oh! So… Are you some kind of knight?"

He shrugged. "I guess…in a way."

Twilight tilted her head as she looked the stallion up and down. "But you look so young." Her brow furrowed. "I didn't think Celestia allowed ponies into the royal guard until they were in their twenties. You have to be at least seventeen. Maybe eighteen."

"Ce-les-tia?"

"You do know who Celestia is right?" Twilight squinted her eyes. "The monarch of Equestia. Princess to all of pony kind. Has been so for over one thousand years."

Sora just tilted his head in confusion at that bit of information.

Twilight's eye twitched ever so slightly at the pony's lack of understanding. Seeing the oncoming storm it was Spike that Saved Sora's flank from the doom that was Twilight Sparkle. "So, Sora. How did you make that key thingy teleport? From what I'm told, pegesi can only use wind magic, and that's only to fly and move clouds. Teleportation is something that only unicorns and learn."

Sora tuned to look at both of the wings he had recently acquired. "Well…It's not magic. Well actually it could be. I really don't know a lot about them to tell the truth." He placed a hoof on his chest. "The best way I can explain it is that it's more like an extension of my heart. It's connected to me. Part of me." He tapped at his chest caused both to look down at the hoof. "It's part of my heart. So when I need it, it comes." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's the best way I can explain it. There's still a lot I don't know about them."

Twilight processed the information carefully before picking up the conversation. "That is interesting. Going off topic, do you remember anything about last night? If you're a key blader then was that beam of light a monster?"

Sora shook his head. "I really can't help you with that. The only thing I remember about what happened before I came here was I was on a beach and the next time I wake up I'm here." In truth he wanted to tell them that he wasn't a pony either, but he felt that that wasn't going to go over very well in the long run.

A loud gurgling sound interrupted the conversation after that and a caramel hoof was placed on a caramel belly.

Twilight nodding knowingly. "We can continue this later. For now let's get you some breakfast." She made her way to her saddle bag levitating it to her back along with a book and a bag of what he believed to be coins. Finishing that she would turn to the baby dragon "Spike do you want to join us?"

"Would I ever." He smiled brightly and hopped onto Twilights back, setting himself at the base of her neck.

With the strange pony in tow, Twilight led him out of the library, closing the door behind her with her magic.

Which was unfortunate because, just as they left, a small black tentacle could be seen reaching out toward the key blade. It was small and rather unnoticeable to the untrained eye. As it touched the blades smooth surface it instantly dissipated away, destroyed effortlessly by the ancient weapon.

Sora was very apprehensive about walking…no…trotting in public with no clothes. This was strange to him due to the fact that he did it all the time back in the Pride Lands. Maybe it was an age thing. It wasn't until that he saw that most of the town folk…town's ponies were indeed naked as well. It made him fell a little better about being so too.

He still, however, wished he had his clothes though.

The caramel stallion could see more than a few ponies looking toward their little group though he felt that most of the looks were directed toward him. They all bore carious but friendly smiles every time he caught their eyes, which he returned with a wave. Ponies of every color and size filled the dirt road of Ponyville. He saw that quite a few of them if not all had the butt tattoos and others, mostly little ponies, didn't.

This realization led to a question.

"Twilight. What's with that mark on everyone's butt?"

Twilight almost tripped as he asked the question. "What? Don't tell me you don't know what a cutie make is?"

"Cutie Mark? That's what you call it?"

"Of course. You should know that. You have one."

Before he could respond the stallion suddenly stopped in his tracks, a feeling of foreboding shivering up his hooves. He turned slightly to find a trio of little ponies on the other side of the road. Two of them, one being an orange furred pegesus with a magenta mane, and the other being off with a two tone purple maned unicorn, were talking automatically with each other. It was however the third that had given him pause.

A sun yellow regular pony, with a man as red as an apple and a bright pink bow tied expertly behind her head had been looking his direction. Her eyes amber eyes were wide and, he could have sworn, were sparkling. He tilted his head to the side which caused the yellow filly's cheeks to flush bright red. She quickly turned away from him, busying herself with listening to the other two conversations.

"Hey you ok?"

Sora nodded as he looked forward finding Twilight waiting for him a bit of a ways off. "Yeah. I'm fine." He trotted up to Twilight following after her. He took a quick look back over his shoulder to look at the gaggle of fillies once more. "That…was weird."

Applebloom heart was fluttering faster than a humming bird in spring as she watched the stallion follow Twilight and Spike. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way that Bishōnen, a neighponies pretty boy could be hear in Ponyville. She had seen many of them in Fluttershy's neighga collection but she always thought that they weren't real. She blushed even brighter as she remembered his spikey brown mane. His cream colored coat. His ocean blue eyes. Oh she could have lost herself in those eyes forever.

"Girls…" She said barely above a whisper but they stopped talking all the same, giving her their full attention. "Ah…Ah Think I'm in love."


	3. Chapter 3

To say both of the ponies Applebloom confessed her heart out to were more than a little surprised would have been the understatement of the century. In fact only one word, just one, could ascertain the amount of shock and awe that the pegesus and unicorn were feeling at that very moment. One simple four letter word that, with enough volume could portray what the amount of their flabbergastery.

"What?!"

The white unicorn filly with the two tone mane turned to the orange one and whispered loud enough so that Applebloom could clearly hear her. "Tell me you didn't just hear what I thought I heard Scootaloo."

The one in question nodded grimly, whispering just a loudly. "I do believe we did Sweetie Bell."

Both fillies, acting as one, raised a hoof and clonked Applebloom on her forehead.

"OW! Hey! Wat was that fer?!"

"Wow…" Scootaloo whistled. "So she's not a changeling after all."

"Of course Ah'm not a changeling!" The southern filly retorted angrily.

"Which means…" Sweetie Bell's face grew into a devilish smirk as she let the statement hang in the air.

"Oh, I concur…" Scootaloo confirmed with a sly grin of her own.

Both fillies, one orange and one white, began bouncing in a circle around Applebloom, both repeating the same phrase over and over again, much to their targets dismay.

"Appleblooms' in lo~ve! Appleblooms' in lo~ve! Appleblooms' in lo~ve!"

The sun yellow filly's face flushed crimson as the seconds ticked by. "Come on ya'll! Cut it out!"

Sweetie Bell quickly avoided a swipe from her friends hoof, sticking her tongue out before asking, "So who is it huh?" She gasped lightly. "I bet you its Featherweight!"

Applebloom shook her head.

Scootaloo bounded in between her friends and grinned widely. "Don't tell me it's Lickity Split. He may not be as cool as Rainbow Dash but the way he bounces that ball makes my wings flutter."

Once again, the head said no, though she made a mental note to save that bit of admiration Scootaloo has for Lickity for later ammunition.

Both of her friends looked toward each other for a moment before turning their attention back to Applebloom. They surprisingly spoke in unison with confused looks on their face

"Sni-"

"Why in tarnation would ya even suggest that!?" Applebloom snapped.

"Well who is it?" Sweetie Bell pleaded.

"Weellll…" A yellow hoof raised, pointing across the dirt path. "It's him…"

Her friends followed the hoof until they caught sight of a tall caramel stallion with an impossibly spikey chocolate mane and tail. From what they could tell from where they were, it appeared that he was on a one sided conversation with Twilight, to which Twilight was the one leading.

Sweetie Bell was quick to point out the obvious. "He looks twice your age."

Scootaloo followed suit behind her. "That and I've never seen that pegesus before. Must be new to Ponyville."

The love struck filly pouted as she stomped her hoof hard on the ground. "So what? You don't think he looks cute?"

Her friends both looked toward the retreating flank of Applebloom's interest.

"Well…" Sweetie began, "I guess he does have a nice mane and all."

"And," Scootaloo continued, "He doesn't look that much older than us. Maybe sixteen or seventeen…"

Sweetie Bell gave her friend an apprehensive look. "Still…I don't know Applebloom…"

The southern filly slid on her knees in front of them, grabbing them by their fore-hooves. Tears threated to fall from her face as she stared up at her two shocked friends. "Pl-leeeeeese? Ya'll just gotta help me. I can't just let a bonafied bosiun escape ma grasp without at least trying!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell looked upon the teary eyed expression that accompanied their friend. After the third or fourth please, and mentioning about getting their cutie marks in match making, the girls finally relented.

"Fine!" They both said together before Scootaloo picked up the conversation. "We'll help, only because it's you."

Applebloom beamed a brightly lit smile as she hopped around them repeating "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Before either of her friends could respond she leapt high into the air and raised a hoof over her head proclaiming loudly, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADIERS: MATCH MAKERS! YAY!" With her battle cry announced she sped off leaving her two friends to follow in her wake.

Scootaloo sighed inwardly. "This can't end well…"

The doors to confectionary shop known as Sugercube Corner swung open with a jingle of a bell, letting Twilight, Spike and Sora to entered into Ponyvilles famous pastry store. To Sora's credit, he held himself in check as soon as he saw the oversized sugary looking building. He knew that it was just for show and building a cute building out of ginger bread was downright stupid. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind he really wanted to rush headlong toward the house with mouth opened wide to see if he was wrong. He was quite happy that he held out because the prize for doing so was so much greater.

Sora's eyes widened by degrees as he gazed upon all the amazing treats that were held up in the store, his mouth on the verge of drooling shamelessly. Eyes darting to and fro, he spotted every flavor of cake imaginable with various degrees of icing on each. Muffins ranging from blueberry to strawberry lay neatly in a basket close by. At the counter, inside its glassing casing, the stallion found cookies of every shape and form each one beckoning him with their own flavored scent. Never had he seen such delectable sweets in one place, while he was awake at least.

Sora turned to face Twilight, how had quite the amused look on her face. He gave her an expecting look to which she nodded, knowing full well what he wanted to do. Quick as a flash he zipped toward the counter and pressed his muzzle against the glass exterior. With longing eyes, he stared with amazement at every confectionary with increasing interest. The stallion really didn't know where to start.

"You should try the Double Chunk Chocolate Chip Delight. My personal favorite."

"Oh? You think so?" His eyes shifted to the left. "Those icing cookies look just as tempting though."

"So you're an icing stallion huh? Then you should definitely try the Deliciously Delectable Dreamy Drop Madness."

"Heh. They do look tempting Twi-"

Sora had turned his head to speak to the lavender unicorn only to find out that the one he was talking to wasn't so lavender…or a unicorn.

The first thing noticed by the stallion was the curly bouncy mane curving at an arch in front of her face, it being a deeper shade of bubblegum pink then her fur. Bright blue eyes stared back at his own, silently judging him, as if weighing its options on how to treat the stallion.

The white toothy smile she gave quickly clued him in on her answer.

Quicker than he ever expected anyone could move, or at least anyone in this town, the bubbly pink pony pulled him into a tight embrace, lifting the stallion up in the air slightly. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! It's nice to meet you stallion-who-fell-from-the-stars!"

Sora, despite the intoxicating aroma of bubblegum she gave off, concluded that oxygen was something he would never take for granted again.

With gasping breath and blushing cheeks, the stallion tried to call out to the pink pony but no words came due to the hooves that had cut off his air supply. With pleading eyes, the stallion gave a pleading look toward Twilight and Spike, both of which were stifling giggles and laughter. After a moment or two the unicorn made her way to the pair and tapped Pinkie's shoulder lightly gaining her attention.

"Pinkie, this is Sora." Twilight giggled as she looked toward the struggling pegasus. "And I think your crushing him."

The pink mare stared at the lavender one for a moment before dropping the stallion into a gasping heap on the ground. With her smile still present, she ran toward the entrance of the kitchen and called out for someone named Ms. Cake.

A pleasantly plump blue pony with a swirly pink two tone mane made her way to the front counter at Pinkie's call. She wore a bright yellow apron with pink frills lining the edges of it. She gave a questioning look to the pink mare before seeing Sora and company. A warm smile graced her lips as she greeted them with an accent that the stallion couldn't quite place, but still felt the warmth of it all the same.

"Welcome to Sugurcube Corner." She looked toward Sora and her eyes brightened by degrees. "I am Ms. Cake. How may we be of service to you?"

Before either Sora or Twilight could respond, Pinkie appeared in front of them, her smile as bright as ever. "Hey Ms. Cake. I'm gonna take off for a bit to prepare for the party."

"Party?" He looked towards Twilight. "You celebrating something today?"

Pinkie popped in between the two ponies, wrapping a forehoof around Sora's neck in the process. "Duh! Of course there's a party silly. You're new to Ponyville and new ponies always get a free Pinkie Pie Bash from the one and only Pinke Pie herself."

Sora was thoroughly confused. "Wait. I get thrown a party…just because I'm new?

Pinkie nodded.

It only took Sora seconds to comprehend. "Cool."

Pinkie beamed even wider at that. "Oh I think I'm gonna like you." She turned towards the door bouncing her way towards it. "See ya later everypony." Stopping just in front of it she turned to the lavender mare. "Twilight, make sure to bring him by the barn by eight." And as an afterthought she added. "Oh and can you get Rarity? I'll take of collection the rest of the girls." Before Twilight could respond the pink pony dashed out of the building, leaving a cloud of dust to dissipate in her wake.

Sora gave Twilight a quizzical look to which she only responded by saying, "She's Pinkie. Get used to it."

With a rather unsure nod Sora turned his attention back to the counter of sweets.

Ah hour or two later the trio that was Twilight Spike and Sora left the confectionary shop with happy smiles and full bellies. Sora had been slightly apprehensive about any of the flower related baked goods but after the first bite he couldn't help but tear into every bit of the plantlife. Why he thought flowers were tasty to begin with was lost on him. More than likely it had something to do with his new body, but he decided not to dwell too much on it. No use fixing something that wasn't broke. At the very least he didn't have to worry about starving in this new world.

Or course that line of questioning brought up some good points. Despite his time in the pride lands he thought for sure that he would have had more trouble getting use to his new limbs then he had. That was not the case however. He was amazed that he walked on four legs like he had been doing so his whole life. In fact it just felt right for some reason.

Twilight's voice rung gently in his ears as she spoke up. "So Sora, did you really not know what a cutiemark was?"

Sora shuddered lightly, not really liking where this was going. "W-well I…uh…I've never really went anywhere to learn about them."

"Well," Twilight continued, "I guess I can understand that." She looked back toward her own flank. "I only ask because a cutiemark is supposed to represent a pony's special talent, like how mine represents my love of stars and magic. I really don't know what to make of your mark."

Sora looked back at his flank, with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know either Twilight. To tell the truth I really don't know why I have it. But for some reason it looks exactly like…my…"

Sora's eyes shot opened at realization. He franticly patted at his neck before shock turned panic. Bending over the ground he began to shuffle along it in a frantic search. "W-where is it!?"

Spike raised an eyebrow as he peered around Twilight's neck. "Where's what?"

"My necklace!" He blurted out. "I can't find it!" He rose up to only dash back and forth, trying to find some glimmer of hope in his dire situation.

"Necklace…Necklace…" Realization dawned on Twilight. "Oh! You mean that silver crown? Like I mentioned earlier you clothes were ruined a little where we found you. I found a chain that had a little crown thingy latched onto it. The chain itself was snapped you see so I had given it to Rarity to fix it as well. Hey!"

Sora had jetted off as he spoke. "Sorry! Gotta get my necklace!"

"But Rarity's is in the other direction!" She barely had time to move out of the way as Sora ran past her.

"Sora!" Twilight called out. "Wait for us!"

The opening of the bedroom door marked the exit of one pearl white unicorn, a pink robe tide delicately around her slender frame. After a long night of working and only a few hours of sleep, she had decided to forego breakfast for now and had let the warm embrace of hot water envelop most of her morning. Now thoroughly refreshed, she slowly made her way to the down toward the stairway but stopped as soon as she caught a glimpse of the object that had had her pull an all-nighter.

Now Rarity always considered herself to be quite the fashion connosuire, always looking for that next big design after that next one, even going so far as to study different styles to find if it would make a comeback next year or not. She knew all the greatest artiest and all of their styles but she had never seen the likes of what had been graced upon her by her lavender friend. The outfit itself was dirty and torn in certain places but those were easy enough to repair.

The simple two piece outfit was quite the sight to behold when she was finished with it. The hoodie, onyx black in its coloration, was lined with white trimming along the bottom of the sleeves and rim of the cloth. What really caught her attention was along where the shoulders were to be were two silver hardened cloths that almost resembled the armor of shoulder pads, giving it an almost edgy knight like appearance to such a simple design.

The shirt underneath was navy blue in primary color, with a splash of red curling inward toward the chest. It was, like most of the outfit, simple but done so in a way to brought life to the overall outfit, Making the viewer take a break from the overall dominating dark colors the clothes so thoroughly loved.

Attached to the hood were straps of a yellow buckle like material, to which, in her opinion where just daring enough to work.

The overall repair of the outfit took no more than a hour hence it was not the cause of her nearly sleepless night. No. The reason to her late night was due to the fact that such an outfit has never been seen in all of Equestia before and being one to not pass up inspiration, she had instantly set to work sketching and taking notes, her mind racing with one ideal after another. Whoever had designed this was keeping such work to themselves. She was not going to let that go unanswered for. Not one bit.

A smile crept onto her lips as she walked past the clothing and down the stairs. Just before she reached her intended destination a knock came upon her front door. She had figured it might have been Twilight due to the fact that it was she that had giving her the cloth in the first place. She had so many questions for the mare that she couldn't help but rush toward it and opened it wide for her purple friend.

Her cheeks flushed bright red at what she saw instead.

Caramel brown fur greeted her vision causing the fashionista's eyes to widen by degrees. Despite her being only slightly shorter than the one in front of her, she couldn't help but notice that she was starring straight at the chest of a clearly male pony. His chest was moving in and out deeply but steadily, slowly but surely regaining the breath that it must have lost. He seemed slender then most male ponies she knew; perhaps it had something to do with him being a pegesus. Despite his slender form she could clearly see that he was more muscular than he let on. She shifted upwards slowly, taking in every inch of the stallion in front of her.

Ocean blue eyes met those of sky coloration. She watched as the morning breeze gently played with his milk chocolate mane, as well with the fur on his face.

Dear Celestia his face!

Though he looked her age she couldn't help but see that he still held much of his foalhood within his features. It gave him an almost marish quality that matched well with rest of his body.

She prayed to all that was holy that he wasn't a colt-cuddlier.

Both ponies stared at each other, either one moving an inch as she did so. She was, out of instant, about to greet the stallion but her eyes soon went from wide with admiration to wide with embarrassment at a suddenly realization.

She was still in her robes!

Before the stallion could even speak Rarity quickly slammed the door on him and ran right away up the stairs.

To say that Sora was confused was an understatement.

It was more like the poor stallion was so utterly confounded that he was unable to form any conscience thought due to the lack of the energy that was necessary for him to do so.

Twilight fared no better. The flushed face unicorn mare staggered slowly toward the pegesus stallion huffing and wheezing as she went. She had spent the better part of 10 minutes guiding the rushing pegesus from behind toward their intended destination. After a while she fell far behind and by the time she had caught up she only saw a glimpse of the exchanged that the two ponies were party to.

Spike had been riding on Twilight so he was fine.

After a moment or two of catching her breath Twilight made her way to the side of Sora's flank. "W-what -huff- W-what d-did you -huff- do?"

The pegesus in question, after regaining his own composure, turned to face the lavender unicorn. "I…Didn't do anything. One second she opened the door, the next all I'm seeing is wood in my face."

For some reason unknown to him, he cringed at the sentence he had just said.

Ignoring random Sora's facial expressions, Twilight, now breathing normally, moved past the stallion. "That's…odd. I'd better go see what's-" Before the she could use her horn to open the door it a light blue field enveloped it, doing the deed for her. A brightly lit, posh looking room graced their presence as the peered into the now open doorway. Sora could help but think that the place screamed of feminity. Pony displays showcasing various outfits lined the edges of the room. His gaze shifted from left to right until it fell upon a stairway where a dainty white hoof could be seen coming into sight. The owner of said hoof followed suit. Slick white fur clung to its owner's body, shining lightly thanks to an unseen light source. Bouncy violet locks came into view next having their own shimmer to them. Soon the head of the white unicorn came into view, her muzzle shifted upwards in ladylike fashion. She came the rest of the way down the stairs in a graceful fashion, though Sora (and Spike for that matter), for the life of him, couldn't help but notice that her hips were pumping with each step she took. He convinced himself that he was staring at the three diamond cutiemark that graced her flanks and nothing more.

Gone was the pink robed beauty, and in its place, a goddess.

And with that line of thinking, he slapped himself across the face. You're a human Sora! You're not allowed to think that ponies are cute!

He was bright out of his mind by a voice as lovely as silk. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique. Where eve- Twilight!?"

The white furred unicorn and failed to notice a purple one waving a happy hoof in her direction. "Hello Rarity." Stopping her wave she cocked an eyebrow. "Are you ok? You kind of shut the door on him there."

Rarity turned to look toward the pony in question with cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Oh I am terribly sorry dear. It was absolutely uncouth of me to do that to you. "You see I was up all night doing a request for my friend Twilight gave me and I suppose I overslept resulting in what you had seen not too long ago." She gave him a sorrowful look. "I do hope you can forgive me."

Sora smiled a bright toothy grin that, much to Spikes dismay, sent her cheeks blushing brighter then ever before replying. "Akuna Matata."

"Akuna a what now?" Twilight asked giving the stallion a questioning look.

"It means no worries." Sora trotted towards the white mare extending a hoof. "I do believe that I am the one you are doing the request for."

Tilting her head, Rarity brow furrowed. "You mean you're the mysterious visitor Twilight found in White Tail Woods?"

"So you know about me?" Sora asked mimicking her actions.

The white mare waved a perfectly manicured hoof. "Only in passing dear. I had to tend to my sister and her friends after the commotion you caused Twilight to stir last night." Rarity paused to look towards Twilight. "To which she did not tell me that the one that fell from the sky was such a handsome young stallion." Her voice produced a sly tone. "Trying to keep him all to ourselves are we Miss Sparkle?"

"What!?" Twilights face grew beat red at the accusation. "NO! I was just…! I mean it was…! What!?"

Rarity had a hard time stifling a giggle that threaten to escape her lips. "Now, now Twilight, I'm just teasing. She raised a hoof to meet his own, and smiled brightly. "I am Rarity, or Miss Rarity if you would prefer. It is a pleasure to meet you dear. Now then, about your outfit…"

Sora's eyes widened, remembering the reason he had come here in the first place. "Oh yeah! Heh…So…Rarity right?" At the nod he continued. "You're the one who Twilight said was fixing up my outfit."

She smiled and nodded. "Right you are. If you would allow me some second to fetch your things." She stopped just before she reached the stairs and turned a furrowed brow in her direction. "Please forgive me but I never caught your name."

"Sora."

"Sora…" Coming from her he could have sworn it sounded more like a soothing coo. "My, my such an exotic name for a stallion such as yourself." She turned and made her way up the stairs. "I'll be no more than two ticks dear." Sora's eyes widened as he watched her climb the steps. This time he could clearly see that her flanks were indeed pumping back and forth with each step, and he couldn't turn away from the sight.

That was until he felt the stare of murderous intent beside him. Looking to his right, he saw the darkened glare of a certain purple dragon staring him down as though he was a demon in need of defeating. Sora, despite his taller size and greater strength, decided that it was not safe to within striking distance of the baby dragon.

Before he could move however Rarity returned with his clothes in tow, wrapped in a pale blue light like the door had been. "There you go darling, good as new. I have to ask, where did you acquire such magnificent clothes? Never in my life have I seen such a style produced before." She stretched out the letting him look over for any blemishes. "And I was amazed by the amount of enchantments surrounding it. Durability, longevity, and even miner protection against physical and magical trauma." She lowered the outfit toward Sora, prompting him to stretch out his cannons. "The pony who created them knew what they were doing and then some. And don't get me started on the design! It's so Modern! It's so refreshing! It's so-"

"Rarity?"

The mare was slightly caught off guard by the gentle male voice that pierced her revelations. "Ah…Yes Sora?"

Sora twisted and turned the cloth around in his hooves. He at first was looking for his shorts but he figured that if they were gone in that dream he had then they wouldn't be around if he got his clothes back. There was a more pressing question eating at the corner of his mind.

"Where's my necklace?"

Rarity tapped a hoof to her chin before widening her eyes. "You mean that silver crown? I have to say, it was rather, how do you say, plain compared to the rest of your outfit." She made her way to her dresser and used her magic to produce a still broken silver chain with a little crown hanging from it. "I was going to get around to fixing it but after seeing the owner, I do believe that it's just too garish for you. How about something deep blue. I was thinking that-"

She stopped talking as soon as she saw the stallion shake his head. "Sorry Rarity but…" He paused as his gaze shifted from her to the necklace. "That necklace is just too important to me."

Both mares and one dragon raised an eyebrow as they all said in unison, "Important?

They could see Sora's eyes darken by degrees as he looked away from them. When he spoke next his voice carried a hint of melancholy. "A friend of mine gave it to me the very first day we met."

He remembered that day just like it was yesterday. Sora had never been much of a fighter before. In fact he would have rather not fight at all if need be. Due this this line of thinking however Sora was the constant ridicule of most of the boys at school. He remembered it had come to an head when he was coming home from school one day…

_Sora was slammed harshly against the ground. The white shirt and red shorts the six year old wore was muddy and slightly tattered, but, despite that and the tears welling up in his eyes, he stared defiantly at his aggressors. One, outlandishly tall and another who was rather pudgy flaked a rather tall boy with raven black hair. The boy in the middle chuckled evilly, singeling the others behind him to do so in turn._

_"Woops. Sorry little Sora. Did I make ya cry?" He laughed again, as did the others. Sora, to his credit, tired to stand back up but was kicked back down by the boot of the older child. "Did I say you could get up pig?" Sora cursed inwardly as he clutched at his stinging chest. "No…I don't think so. Ya see little SORA, I don't take too kindly to being told upon. You know what I had to go through?! I was grounded for a week!" The boy's voice grew in volume as he spoke, his voice becoming harsher._

_Sora couldn't help himself. "Heh…A week? I would have made it a month if I was you dad." Another kick to his gut knocked the wind completely out of the brown haired boy._

_"You know what? I was just gonna rough ya up. Now. Oh now you're gonna pay for that one!" Sora closed his eyes just as he saw a kick aiming straight for his face. He heard a smack and then a thud but felt no pain. Chancing a glance he opened one of his eyes only to find someone standing In front of him. This boy was just a bit taller than him, short silver hair draped slick down his head, his clothes were normal enough but the thing that caught his attention the most was the silver crown that hung from the hook of his pants._

_His savior held a fist out to where the black haired boy was before, the boy in question now sprayed on his back, nursing a bruised cheek._

_"What the?!" The black haired boy was livid. "Who are you?!"_

_The newcomer let his fist falter to his side. "Riku..." Riku's icy glare stared straight at the boy on the ground, not faltering for a second. "I have to say," Riku's voice as just as cold, despite the youthfulness of it. "Three against one was never fair to me…" Riku placed a fist into the palm of his hand cracking it threateningly. "Hardly a challenge to tell you the truth…"_

_All three boys barely had time to react as Riku blasted towards them his fist raised ready to strike._

_"That was unreal…"_

_Two thoroughly and roughed up and bruised boys sat at the edge of the pier, both enjoying a new flavor of ice-cream. It was sweet and salty; two things they thought would never go good with ice-cream._

_Riku couldn't help but smile at Sora's description of the fight. It had took some doing but Riku, despite his smaller size compared the three bullies, was able to send them packing with their tails between their legs, much to Sora's enjoyment._

_Sora, after taking a big bite of his ice-cream turned to face the silver haired youth. He had never really had anyone stick up for him before, and here comes some random boy he never knew doing just that. He smiled brightly which caused the boy to turn to his direction._

_"You look like an idiot." Sora nearly dropped his ice-cream into the sea below at that remark._

_The boy turned an accusing pout Riku's way. "Is that what you say to everyone you save?!"_

_The silver haired boy thought for a moment then shook his head. "Naw…Just to you."_

_Silence filled the air before a serious of laughter broke out between the two boys. When it was done Sora smiled brighter than before. "Where'd you learn how to fight? Taking on three guys at once was…well…pretty epic."_

_Riku didn't say anything at first but decided to pull the silver crown symble off his belt and hold it out expectantly to Sora, to which Sora took with little hesitation. He raised it into the light of the setting sun watching it gleam in dull radiance._

_"What…is it?"_

_"Crown of the Kingdom." He spoke with an air of mystery. "They say wearing it makes you ten times stronger."_

_"Really?!"_

_Riku laughed. "No. It's just some junk I found in my attic. You're pretty gullible."_

_Sora's pout returned._

_Riku smirked and leaned back into a laying position letting his arms rest behind him. "You have to ware that every day or else I won't train you at all got that?"_

_Sora stared dumbfound at Riku before smiling once more. He quickly placed it the chain over his head, wearing it like a necklace. After he was finished, he looked toward the boy next to him with a hesitant look on his face. "So…Are we…Friends now?"_

_Riku opened one eye before closing it again. "Heh. Yeah sure…I don't mind."_

Sora smiled lightly at the memory that played in his mind's eye. Riku had just moved into the area when he had saved him from those bullies. Riku could have just as easily chosen to side with them instead but he became his friend. He was happy to have him as a friend but as they grew he became more and more like a rival, with Sora always challenging him wanting to prove how much stronger he had become and each time losing, sometimes badly. Even now, he was still left in the dust by Riku, despite his best efforts.

A familer feeling made Sora cringed slightly. It was the same feeling he felt when he was on the beach just the other day…

"Sora, are you ok?

The stallion was unaware that he had been staring off into space for a moment. He was brought to this conclusion as three pairs of eyes were looking at him, each with a different emotion on their own features but all saying the say thing.

He raised a hoof and rubbed that back of his head. "Heh sorry…Kind of spaced out there." He turned to Rarity smiling gently in her direction. "I'm…Sorry if I sound selfish but, if you could just fix it for me, I would forever be in your debt…"

Rarity cleared her throat as she fought to keep a blush from coming upon her cheeks once more. That smile of his could kill. "Well, while I still say it is not the best accessary in the world, I can respect your wishes and fix it up as good as new." She set the necklace on the counter before smiling lightly. "I'll have it right as rain later tonight so don't you worry about a thing dear."

Twilight gasped. "Oh dear I forgot. Pinkie said Sora's welcoming party will be tonight over at the barn later today at eight."

Rarity's eyes brighten considerably. "Perfect! I shall be done by then and shall present it to you there. Is that alright with you Sora?"

The color seemed to return to his eyes at the mentioning of the party and he nodded happily at the proposition. "Fine by me! See you later then Miss Rarity." He set the clothes onto his back, making sure they were balanced and followed Twilight out of the store.

She watched them leave, her gaze slowly shifting toward Sora's retreating flank. "Yes...until then."


	4. Chapter 4

Expected Surprises

At Sora's suggestion the trio returned to the library. Though all parties agreed they each had their own reasons for doing so.

Sora's reason was a simple yet more than likely proved the most difficult. He needed to put on some clothes. Being a boy of seventeen years of age, it would be no problem. Being a boy PONY of seventeen years of age with hooves instead of fingers and thumbs to work with could prove a challenge. Despite this he figured that if he was going to be in this pony world for a while (And he truly believed that he would be) he would need to learn how to dress himself and, he hoped, learn how to get by without fingers. So, under the guise of needing some rest, the poniefied KeyBlader was allowed to return to the room had woken up in and, after closing the door, set to work equipping and removing his attire.

Twilight (With Sora's permission) had decided to study the strange object that was the Key Blade. She had immediately set to work using both magical and non-magical test to ascertain its make, properties, and essence. She needed to know what it was. Why something like this was never in any of the history books. It was clearly a weapon of great power, and gifting a pegesus the power to teleport it. If she was able to figer it out…Oh the possibilities.

Spike, after picking up all of Twilights books, decided to crash on a nearby couch. He was a baby dragon after all and despite his tiredness he figured that sleep was needed to fully enjoy the Pinkie's Welcome to Ponyvile Party.

It was quite some time before Sora made his way down to the lower level. His upper body was covered in his shirt and jacket, having spent the better part of his time dressing and undressing himself. He was very proud of himself for finding such a creative way in doing so even with the handicap of having no fingers (Though until he fingers out how to use his hooves better he decided not to share his success with the rest of the class).

The clip-clop of his hooves alerted Twilight of the stallion's presence. She couldn't help but smile lightly, giving him a once over. "You look good Sora."

Sora blushed a little as he raised a hoof to rub the back of his head. A light blush of embarrassment forming on his caramel cheeks. "Heh…thanks Twi." His eyes strayed toward his Keyblade laying on a table close by, surrounded by an impressive amount of books notes and test tubes. "You've kept yourself busy I see…"

Twilight gave a frustrated sigh. "A lot good it did. The enigmatic nature of this clearly impossible object has really thrown me for a loop." She used her magic to levitated a pile of her notes towards him. "According to THIS, your Keyblade is both magic so ancient yet so much more advanced then anything I've read about." She shoved a piece of paper in his face. "And this! The material it's made from! There is no such material like it in all of Equestria!"

Sora, not really able to make heads or tails of it popped his head from around the parchment so she could see his face. "Is that so?"

"Of course!" She returned the research back to the table (In alphabetical order) before turning back to Sora. "Are you sure that you don't know anything else about your Keyblade?"

Sora closed his eyes, furrowed his brow, and folded his cannons about his chest, a sigh, Twilight relized, when he was in deep thought. After a moment his relaxed himself but slowly shook his head when he did so. "Sorry Twilight. Except the fact that its connected to some…err pony by the heart, I know next to nothing." Heh. He was getting better at that.

Twilight sighed once again before turning to face a clock. Only six. They still had two hours left until the party. Well and hour and a half. It'll take some time to get their party destination in any case. She wanted to study the keyblade more but without any thing to go by that would just prove more stressful. It was even worse when the owner of said keyblade knew as much about as she did. Well…going by his reaction to everything she said, maybe she knew a little more.

Without anything else to contemplate and with not being able to send any letters about their new guest and his strange weapon to the princess she decided to perform the act that most ponies call 'getting to know one another.

"So…Where do you come from?"

"Destiny Island."

Sora's eyes blanched but quickly corrected themselves with a blink and a blank expression. Did I really just say that?! More than likely they don't have any place like that in this world, or, worse, if they do, then he would have to talk about someplace that he knows nothing about.

"Destiny Island? Where's that?"

Luckly it was the former. At least he could work with that one.

"It's a place far across the ocean. Not many…uh…ponies know about it." That was defiantly not a lie.

Twilight's eyes brighten and she quickly zipped in front of him, her muzzle nearly touching his. "The ocean?! You've seen the ocean?!"

Sora blinked as the smell of lavender assaulted his senses. It was…pleasant. "Uh…yeah. It was kinda surrounded by it."

Before the stallion could protest, a very excited Twilight teleported them both to sit at a table. It was an odd feeling. Being teleported. It reminded him of when he went into the computer world not to long ago. Still it was very disorientating and he was left dazed for a few moments. When he recovered he could see the lavender unicorn staring across the table at him, quill and parchment at the ready. He eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled brightly at the stallion.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

Twilight led Sora through the darkening streets of Ponyville with Spike riding upon her back. She was happy to see her assistant and the stallion in deep conversation. Spike had woken up not too long ago after Twilight and Sora had started their conversation about the sea and the topic had somehow changed into some of his travels. Twilight was very skeptical about the subject, even with an oversized key currently sitting back at her treehouse.

Really! Her mind screamed. How can a pony as small as him take on and defeat a fifty headed hydra. Me and my friends barely came out of it alive…and we were running from it!

Despite this, Spike, even when he was questioning Sora's truths to his story, seemed to be greatly interested in his tale. Truth be told it also served to pass the time as they trotted down the dusty road of Ponyville.

Before they knew it the trio hand made it to their destination, "With time", Twilight was quick to point out, "to spare!"

The dim light of a bright moon served as the only source of illumination for the three of them. Sora could vaguely make out the appearance of trees and, from what he could tell, there were a lot of them.

Twilight giggled as she nudged him with her flank. "This is Sweet Apple Acers. An apple farm ran by the apple family. Actually my friend run the one here in Ponyville."

"An apple farm?" He squinted his eyes. Sure enough he could make out the appearance of some kind of fruit hanging from the branches of some of the closer trees. "Wow. Never seen an apple farm before."

"Really?" Spike eyebrow rose. "They don't have em' on…what was it called…Destiny Island?"

Sora shook his head. "No. The only fruit on the island were coconuts and star fruit."

Spike shrugged, satisfied with the answer.

Twilight led Sora to a giant red barn. Well he was guessing it was red. Most barns were. The first thing he noticed was the complete lack of light coming from any of the windows. He also noticed that he couldn't even hear a sound, not a word, peep, or whisper. It was very discomforting.

"Twilight…" He tried to keep is voice even, despite the sense of foreboding he was begging to feel. "You sure this is the place? It looks…well…empty."

Twilight gave him a quick glace as she strolled past him, giving the stallion a sly smile. She opened the door wind enough to enter, leaving Sora in the elements of the night. A look of apprehension came across his features as he slowly but surely followed after the lavender unicorn, if only to make sure that she was ok.

"Twilight!" His voice was just barely above a whisper. "Twilight! Where are you!?" A random flash of light beaming down upon the stallion caused him to stop in his tracks. It took time for his eyes to adjust to the sudden disturbance and when they did he found, to his surprise, a familiar pink pony standing on what he assumed was the other end of the barn. Her curly man had been wrapped in a light blue cloth, fruit of many kinds balanced expertly on top of her head. What really surprised Sora was the fact that she was standing on her hind legs, a similar colored cloth wrapped snugly around her hips, only showing off one of her legs in a manner that made Sora want to advert his eyes due to modesty.

He looked toward her face which wasn't smiling in the slightest, which was odd for Sora, due to her doing nothing but smile when he first met her. Instead her muzzle was in the air and her eyes closed, resembling how a fancy person would look when walking down a street.

Her name was about to escape his lips but before it could she suddenly raised both of her forehooves and clopped them together twice. In that same instant, as if on cue, a stream of spotlights appeared behind her, revealing a previously hidden band, each member dressed in some kind of tropical attire. Music suddenly played as Pinkie looked Sora's way, her face once again lit by a nice bright smile.

And then…She started to sing.

_My name is Pinkamena Diann-ane 'The Cuteiest' Pie,_

_But my friends just call me Pinkie! And you should cause so do I._

As she started on the next verse she began to walk, yes she was walking due to her standing on her hind legs, slowly towards Sora. Her forehooves where placed on her hips completely overemphasizing her steps. Once again, it made Sora's face light up like a Christmas Tree.

_This party is just for yo~ou! A welcome to Ponyville_

_I hope you enjoy your party! Cause I-I-I Know I will!_

Pinkie had quickly closed the distance between herself in the stallion. He could clearly see a look of completely happiness upon her face. She was in her element, for some reason he just know that she was and she was enjoying herself to the fullest.

When she was just a few feat away from him she raised her hooves high in the air, causing the light to cast the darkness into submission, revealing a whole gaggle of ponies that were previously hidden by the darkness. They all had bright smiles on their features as well, each one welcoming Sora with open hooves. Sora smiled back, completely embarrassed, as Pinkie finished voice once again rung in his ears.

_Pinkie Party!_

Pinkie Party!

In here its better! Not at all wetter, just look and see!

We through this party just for you, So that we can welcome you

Where it is better, again not wetter,

_PINKIE PARTY!_

As the last note was played she happily wrapped her hooves around the stallion in a welcoming embrace, cause everypony to cheer happily.

Well…Everypony except one very familiar white unicorn who instead gritted her teeth in an very unlady like manner.

The scent of bubblegum once again assaulted his scenes before she held out the caramel stallion at arms length under his shoulders. "So, Sora! Did ya like the song? Did ya?! Huh!? Huh!? Did ya?" Her smile was bright and welcoming, soothing even.

Sora smiled as well as he looked into her bright blue eyes. Fishing for complements huh? Kinda cute. "Yeah Pinkie. The music was great…and also vaguely familiar for some reason."

"Really? That's weird! I started making up the song the first time I saw you. Maybe you was thinking about it at the same time I was."

Sora highly doubted that was true yet… "Heh…maybe…"

This answer gained Sora a happy "Dawww!" and another tight hug.

"Ahem!"

Sora, Pinkie, Twilight and Spike (The latter two just entering into the conversation) Turned to find a irritated Rarity starring indigently at Pinkie.

"Pinkie…Dear…Could you please release Sora so that you don't ruffle his clothes too much. I would like to see them in their full glory if you do not mind."

Pinkie obliged after giving him one more quick squeeze for good measure. Letting him go, the pink party pony bounced off mentioning something about checking in on the other guest. The ponies that were left in her wake watched her bounced off, disappearing into the crowd.

Rarity shook her head before looking apologetically towards Sora. "So, sorry about that dear. Pinkie is always happy to meet new ponies. Sometimes though she can be a little…ah…how should put it…"

"A little 'Pinkie'?"Sora said with a knowing smile.

Rarity smiled at that. "Exactly. Now then, first things first." The white unicorn began to circle the caramel stallion, her eye for detail taking in every inch of his pegesus frame. "Oh my, I've always believed that a pony can make the outfit and here you are, the living example of that saying." She made her way around to his flank, slowing down just a tad to admire his…Cutiemark.

Yep. His cutiemark and nothing else.

She fought the blush appearing on her cheeks as she came back to his side. "It's such a perfect fit. It's like it was made just for you."

Sora, who had stood still throughout the inspection, blushed brightly at the praise. "I…Uh…T-Thank you miss Rarity."

Three clicks of her tongue and the shake of her head warned him that he may have done something wrong. Thankfully a white hoof fell on his shoulders gently. "Please Sora," The silkiness in her voice returned, a soothing sound that graced all ears that were in the vicinity of it. "Call me Rarity darling."

Sora's really didn't know how to react to this. He settled on blushing brightly and dipping his head once. "Oh…uh…O-Ok Rarity…"

Twilight's quick thinking of grabbing the little dragon by the tail with her magic saved Sora a life time of burns he may have received from said little dragon.

"Now then darling, I do believe I have a present for you." Rarity produced, using the blue hew of her magic, a silver crown attached to a simple chain. "I hope you like it darling. I polished it using a special formula I created to give my jewelry that extra sheen."

Sora furrowed his brow as he looked upon the floating necklace which inadvertently caused Rarity to shrink back a little.

Her voice was slightly shaky as she spoke. "Y-you don't like it do you?" She raised a forehoof toward her brow, and cried…whined? He really couldn't quite place it. "Oh I knew I should have just attached a new chain to it, but I just thought that you might-"

"Rarity."

His voice wasn't loud but it still caused her to cut her off and snapped her attention towards the caramel stallion. She was surprised to see that the frown had instantly turned into a bright smile.

"I love it." He moved closer to the floating object, seeing himself reflected in the silver pool of the crown. "You really didn't have to do that for me," His sky blue eyes turned to stare into her ocean blue ones, the smile on his muzzle, while simple, was devilishly charming. "But I am happy you did. If there was any way to repay you…"

Rarity shook her head. "No. No. No. Darling, I was happy to do it. Besides you've helped me more then you know." Before Sora could even question what she was talking about music started blasting all about them causing the three ponies and the dragon to look around in confusion. Ponies all about them began, or what Sora believed, to dance all around them.

"Wow." Twilight mused loud enough so that she could be heard. "Pinkie really went all out for this welcoming party. So-" She paused finding the spot Sora just occupied only to find it unexpectedly empty. Neither Rarity nor Spike had noticed that they were down one pony. "Hey! Where did Sora go?"

Both the white unicorn and the purple dragon turned in unison to the place they last seen that caramel stallion.

"Huh" B-but…he didn't even grab his necklace. Where could he-PINKIE!" Rarity chased after the pink pony who was busily swinging Sora around in a circle by his forehooves.

The crisp night air cooled the tired body of the caramel pegesus stallion. Between Rarity's undivided attention and Pinkie Pie's…Pinkieness, most of his energy had been spent. Not to step on anyone's toes…hooves, he was having a good time at the welcoming party but he did feel he needed to get at least a little time to himself. He slipped out at the first chance he was given, making his way to an apple tree nearby the barn. With tired limbs, he rested himself under the canopy of leaves letting his mind wonder a little.

He really needed to get some answers to some rather difficult questions. What was that door? Did it really lead him here, to this world full of ponies. For that matter why was he a pony? He knew that it wasn't his clothes that changed him so what did?

A headache made his twinge slightly. He really hated thinking when he was tired.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, letting the soft scent of apples lured him into a state of contentment. Mayhap he could fall asleep right here, just for a-

"Howdy!"

Sora's eyes snapped open to find a bright pair of amber eyes staring into his own. He couldn't help but reel back in surprise, effectively hitting his head upon the tree he was under. Adding injury to injury, several apples strategically dropped onto his head causing the stallion to sit in a simi-slurred daze.

"Smooth mister." A slightly tomboyish voice whistled.

"Yeah. Smooth." Another voice, this one rather high and squeaky, agreed.

He shook the daze from his head, forcing his mind into full wakefulness. When he was done he found three little ponies, one orange, one yellow, and the last white, staring up at him.

"Ah…Hey there…" His voice was very unsure about the current predicament. "Can I help you?"

The orange filly with the magenta mane smiled deviously. "Well you can sure help Ap-"

She was unable to finish her sentence due to getting smacked away by the yellow filly's abnormally strong rump. "Heh, heh. Don't mind her. She always says silly things. My name is Applebloom. This here is Sweetie Bell." She pointed a hoof at herself and the white filly respectively. "And over yonder is Scootaloo." Named filly was currently preoccupied with prying herself from a hole in an apple tree. "We'er just here ta welcome ya ta Ponyville."

"Oh? Well My name is Sora." The stallion replied with a kind smile. "And thanks. I'm really am enjoying myself."

Sora looked between the three fillies stopping on Applebloom. Her cheeks seemed to light up extreamly at his actions. Without thinking Applebloom yelped.

"I really like your mane!"

Sweetie Bell's hoof met her face.

The stallion cocked his head to the side before speaking again. "Ah…Thanks?" Silence followed soon after, only being broken by the same stallion. "Well…This was fun. I think I'll just go and-" A piercing scream filled the night air, causing the stallion and the fillies to stare in the direction it originated with wide eyes and pinprick pupils.

(Pinkie sings to Under the sea)


	5. Chapter 5

Keyblades and Butterflies

_Earlier..._

Fluttershy fluttered to and fro around her house feeding and tending to the various night time critters that she tasked herself to take care of. A cute little pout was on her features. It was such a chore working her day around one of Pinkie's impromptu parties but she never really complained about it, at least not out loud. She always enjoyed the ones where it was just her friends and herself, but the ones where she had to meet somepony new was very disorientating. Of course she had told Pinkie she would be there, just like always. She really didn't want to see Pinkie sad. It's never fun to see Pinkie sad.

"There you go mister fruit bat. "Her voice was gentle and loving. A voice of that would never be out of place for a job such as hers. "So sorry for feeding you this early. I have to go to the welcoming party Pinkie is throwing for the new pony in town."

The fruit bat nibbled on a strawberry as he listened intently to Fluttershy.

"I know I shouldn't say this," She continued, "but I really don't like meeting new ponies. Their so new and so…" She shuddered. "Not familiar. But Pinkie really seemed to be happy about the new pony in town so I figured that I would at least show up for support."

The fruit bat began chatting automatically to which Fluttershy responded with wide eyes.

"Oh no! I can't possibly talk to somepony new. I'm too much of a coward."

The bat placed his wings on his hips, once again chatting in his own bat tongue. Fluttershy's ears flayed back when he finished.

"I know I'm supposed to work on my pony skills but…"

The bat just opted to glare at the pony, not saying a word.

Fluttershy sighed disconsolately. "I-I guess I could give it a try. If only to build my confidence."

She hugged the bat warmly before dropping to the floor below. Her eyes quickly glanced toward her clock, gasping lightly at what she saw. "Oh dear! It's already nine twenty-five. I do hope Pinkie will forgive me for being so late."

The shy pegasus doubled checked her animal friends before heading out of her cottage door. She had slowly made her way down the dirt path leading to farm that was Sweet Apple Acers, the gentle breeze playing against her soft yellow fur, almost tickling her. She had always liked the time between winter and spring. Everything was so fresh and new. She gets to meet the next generation bouncing baby animals. Taking care of them and loving them, it always set her heart at ease knowing she was there for them. It always surprised her that she was able to get along with animals better then she could with other ponies. Animals where always true to their feelings and never wavering. What they thought was what they thought. Simple as that.

Ponies on the other hand, they could be your friend one second and your enemy the next. Of course Rainbow was the exception, as was the rest of their little group. Other ponies though, she could barely deal with them at all. She had tired of course, but had failed every time she did.

In her silent revelation she failed to notice that she had come in the vicinity of the apple farm, only realizing it after the scent of apples greeting her gentle senses.

Fortunately, it was at that time as well that she noticed something silently shifting in the dark.

A normal pony would have missed it, but her natural ability to jump at the slightest oddity gave her all the warning she needed. A black long shadow slithered across the ground. Its movement resembled that of a snake, but she knew better. No snake would be this close to the Applejacks apple farm. She froze as she took notice of the strange obscurity. To her surprise, it, in response, froze as well, realizing its cover had been blown.

Slowly it morphed from a flat surface to an object that was more third dimensional. Its body was still pitch black, but more defined, almost pony like. Jagged long ears came to a sharp point on its head, as well as a curved horn. Its body was skinny as well as its legs, giving it an almost malnourished look, making it creepier then before. Beady yellow eyes completed the…shadow pony's form, its glow staring straight toward the yellow pegesus. Fluttershy stared back at it, fear creeping throughout her being. It took a step toward her. She turned to run, cursing the fact that she ever left the safety of her cottage. She did not get very far however, as two more of the same pony shadows stood in her way.

She was surrounded now. With her wings too scared stiff to be used she had nowhere to go. She was done for. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she just knew she was. She did the only reasonable option left to her.

She screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, long and hard. She had felt that it was a useless jester, but what else could she do? She watched as the scream only made the shadows falter for a second before they all lunged at her at once.

She closed her eyes and cowered low, prepared for the end. The sound of…well she couldn't even describe the sound but it surely wasn't what she was expecting. Daring to crack open an eye to find a caramel hoof right beside her. She opened her eyes fully to find somepony-a stallion- dressed in a black hoodie and shirt, standing over her like a mother would a foal. Within the confines of his mouth, a giant silver key of some sort rested. It glowed with a dull white light, adding gentle illumination to the dark atmosphere. Her eyes strayed to the stallions face, finding sky blue eyes hidden by a chocolate brown mane staring down at her, gentle concern in his eyes. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she did so, a bright blush forming on her cheeks as she stared back. A sound from in front made the stallion switched his eyes quickly in front of him, a scowl forming on his face. She followed his gave to find the three strange shadow ponies slowing recovering from the jumble they were in.

The sight of the key disappearing and the sound of his voice snapped her gave back to her savior.

"The name's Sora. Nice ta meet cha'."

Sweetie Bell galloped as fast as her little legs would take her, eating up the distance towards the barn. With Applebloom busy prying Scootaloo from the tree and Sora's incredible response to Fluttershy's plight, it was left for her to find help.

Even in her panicked state, her mind raced with the obvious questions.

_Just what were those things? Those shadows were moving. MOVEING! They looked like something out of a bad science fiction movie. And that stallion. Just what the hey was he? How was he able to move that fast? Oh, and that key! Where did that even come from?!_

The barn came into focus and Sweetie Bell shook her head harshly. She didn't have time to come up with any answers. She had to get help.

Just as she neared the giant barn doors, they opened slightly revealing a thoroughly distraught Applejack. She dragged a bag with what Sweetie Bell could only assume was trash, out with her teeth. Despite the loud music, the little filly could clearly her muttering something about this being the last time she let Pinkie anywhere near the barn.

The filly quickly made her way toward Applejack which instantly made the farm mare eyes widened considerably. Dropping her charge she turned to cast an accusing eye toward Sweetie Bell.

"And just what in tarnation are you doing here this late?!"

The filly stopped in front of her, doing her best to catch her breath and speak at the same time. "A-Applejack…I…we…"

Applejack quickly reached out and gripped the little white unicorn by the hoof, dragging her to the open barn door. "Ya'll was supposed ta stay with Rarity's parents this evening!"

Sweetie Bell struggled in her grasp trying to pull away. "Y-yeah…but…"

"Just wait till ah get Rarity!" She looked back to the struggling filly, "Speaking of which, just where the hey is Applebloom? If'n you're here then she aint too far behind right? And Scootaloo too. Landsakes! You three are sure to get a good talking to when-"

Sweetie Bell forcibly slipped her hoof away from the orange mare. "Fluttershy is in trouble!"

Applejack did a double take. "Wait. What?"

She pointed a hoof behind her, her voice frantic and worried. "Over there! Fluttershy was about to get attacked by a bunch of…of… monsters! Sora is there fending them off but-"

"Sora?" Isn't that the pony this party was thrown for?"

Sweetie Bell nodded.

Applejack gaze wavered toward the barn as she spoke. "Sweetie Bell! Go and find Twi and the others and tell'em what's going on. She'll be sure to get the rest together. I'm gonna go on ahead and see what's going on. Maybe help if I can." Without waiting for a reply she sped off, heading in the direction the white unicorn motioned to.

Fluttershy was at a loss for words. Though, to her credit, words probably wouldn't have helped her either way though. As she hid behind an apple tree, gentle green eyes filled with tears followed what she could only assume was impossible.

Her savior twirled his body around in a horizontal slash, the key like object swiping across one of the shadows smacking it across the head without mercy, forcing it into a daze. In the same instance, one to the left of him flew at him with hooves outstretched, jagged claws forming around its hooves. The stallion acted at the last second jumping just over the attack and spinning once in the air as it passed under him. The result ended with the blade of the key relentlessly smacking the attacking shadow upon the back of the head. It added insult in injury when the resulting force caused it to collide into the dazed shadow.

With surprising grace the stallion landed on the ground on all four hooves and then quickly ducked as another attempted was made but the last one. As the shadow landed it turned to face boy only to be met with a series of swipes and side swipes across its face. After about the tenth strike, the stallion completely flipped over the shadow. He contorted until his body came out of the flip into a sideways twist. With a loud smack, the key connected to the flank of the shadow sending it in the direction of the others.

Fluttershy could hardly believe that this random stallion was fighting against all three of those shadow monsters and, despite the odds against him; he was the one that was on the winning side. With each slash that the monsters lashed out at him, he was quick to either deflect with that giant key or side step it completely, and though the monsters movements were indiscriminate at best, the stallion kept pace without a blink of an eye.

He reminded her so much of…

"Rock Black…"

Rock Black the unicorn, main character of her most favorite neighpon neighnga comics. He was a fallen prince who fought to protect the Neo-Neighpon from the monsters of torturous. He was kind and considerate, always taking on odds that were against him, always doing what he did because it was the right thing to do.

That wasn't the reason this stallion remined her of Rock.

Rock Black, despite all the good he does, still had darkness in his eyes. There was some hidden demon under the surface of his fur. She could, despite it only being a drawing, always see it in his eyes.

Her savior had the same look.

His eyes, while kind, had an undertone of darkness. She could see it when she first looked into them. A darkness so small, it would have gone by unnoticed by any normal pony. Her ability once again reared its head showing her what lay in the depths of what other ponies didn't see.

He had darkness, despite his overwhelming light.

Her mind quickly came back to reality as a sound pierced her ears. She caught, just in time, a glimpse of the stallion's 'key' rearing upward in a fierce arc, slashing right through one of the shadows, cutting it in two. She had expected there to be something spewing from the creature's body. What she didn't expect was a red crystal heart to float upwards a bit before disappearing completely.

The Stallion followed through with the slash with a quick twist in the air before landing a ways away from the remaining two monsters. She could not see his face but from his body's position, she knew that he was looking very confident about what transpired. A gentle blushed formed on her cheeks and she was very glad nopony was around to see it.

Sora stood up straight as the keyblade disappeared from his maw. "So you are heartless." The remaining monsters just stared at the keyblader as he continued. "Just what are you doing here? I don't since a keyhole here so why?" He knew for a fact that, unless it was an extremely strong heart, normal heartless could not speak.

So he was completely surprised by what happened next.

"S…ra…"

He reared back slightly. "W-what…"

Both monsters took a step back as a grating voice pierced his ears once more. "S..or..a…"

He narrowed his eyes as noticed the pair's slow retreat. "My name…you know my name…How do you…?"

The monsters slowly began to seep into a puddle of darkness, and even then their voice was heard a clear as day. "S…So…ra…Ke…y…bl…blade…"

By the time the stallion realized it, it was too late. They were trying to get away. With keyblade reappearing in his mouth he rushed forward in a vain attempt to seize them. He jumped and aimed the tip of his blade toward the puddles of darkness. Just as he reached the ground the shadows dissipated, causing him to strike at nothing but dirt road. He stomped his hoof in frustration at the aspect of losing them, even giving off a animalistic snort.

With a slow steady breath he released his hold on the key allowing it stand upright in the ground. "My…keyblade…" He echoed the monsters words.

_Not this again._ Sora's brow furrowed. _Is it Xemnas? Is he here? Who else could it be? But then…how did he get here? Is he still after me?_

He sighed at the prospect of having to deal with that bastard again. Riku was the keyblade master now. Why don't they bother him instead?

_Why don't they just go after him and leave me the hell-_

His heart panged slightly, a slight pain erupting into its very depths. He reached a hoof toward his chest, gripping his shirt slightly. "N…no…I…What am I…That's not…That's not what I want…I…"

His silent ramblings where cut off at the sound of someone approaching. Just as he turned, he was barely able to register the scent of sweet lemons tickling his muzzle. Hooves wrapped around his neck and held him tightly against something that was soft and warm; and clearly female. A neatly styled but slightly frazzled pink mane hid most of her face from his view. He blushed brightly and was about to pull the yellow pegasus from his body but the sound of soft sobs stopped him. He could feel his neck fur damping from heated water as the mare that was holding him cried on his sholder. Sora could only hover his hooves over her, not really knowing what he should do or how he should do it. He never dealt with a crying girl before. That was always Riku's department.

Riku always got the girls.

She pulled away from him for a bit so that he could see her face. Tears streamed down her delicate features causeing the stallion to become rigid by the sight.

"I…I so glad you're alright…" She said inbetween sobs. "I was so scared and…and…" Her sobs returned, a bit stronger than before, and she buried her face into his chest. He blushed at the touch of the girl's words and body. His gaze shifted upwards and he could see, just past the pink mane of the crying girl, two of the three fillies he had left. The yellow one, red-faced with furrowed brow and the orange one, her mane messed up slightly and her face contorted in a look of total amazement, were both watching the exchange that was between him and the mare. For some reason, that made the poor boy blush even brighter.

"Fluttershy!" A new voice rang out, her accent heavy with southern drawl. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"

All eyes turned to find an orange pony with standing a ways off, her breath slightly out of it. The yellow pegasus sniffed and let the stallion go and, after mouthing thank you, she quickly turned to the new pony and rushed toward her, wrapping her hooves around her in a tight embrace. The freckled orange mare was surprised at first but then placed a hoof on the back of the others head, patting it gently. The mare with the cowpony hat turned her gaze toward the caramel stallion a thankful smile spreading across her face.

Sora smiled as well, nodding in return. He placed a hoof on his keyblade and furrowed his brow slightly. At least he knew the reason he was here now.

_This is not good...not good at all..._

A pony, completely covered in a dark tattered cloak, stood behind a tree, completely out of sight of the everypony present. Even under their hood, an aura of hate could be seen radiating from off their body. A hoof stomped once; twice; three times in frustration at the turn of events. It was clear that nothing went according to plan their plan and, at the sight of four other ponies converging upon the little gathering, the cloaked pony felt that a counter attack would be ill suited. It was time to take their leave. Before they did however the figure's sharp eyes stared straight at the purple, her cutie mark a purple startburst, that was currently making her way toward the terrified yellow pegasus.

"Your friend got lucky Twilight." The voice, clearly female, was sharp and spiteful. "Very, very lucky…" Her gaze fell upon the stallion. "For a keyblader to be here…now of all times…" She spat on the ground. "Master will not like this. Not. One. Bit."

A black portal opened behind her and she slowly entered into it, allowing it to swallow her up whole before disappearing completely.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun and the Moon Part 1

Fluttershy blushed as she poured a cup of tea for Sora. Her blush would only deepen when the stallion gave her a gentle smile and a 'thank you'. She focused her gaze to the ground and squeaked softly before moving quickly away from him. She knew that he was being interrogated by her friends but that still didn't mean that he had to go without hospitality. Besides, pouring him a cup of tea was the least she could do for the stallion after he had saved her from those…those shadows. Still she covered up her reason by making her way around the room and pouring tea for everypony else present. It lessened the effect of her gesture but still provided her with at least some ease.

Twilight too thanked the shy pegasus before taking a sip of her hot beverage and placing it upon the table afterward. Her purple eyes then turned to Sora's blue ones whose gaze was that of uncertainty. She had so many questions for the stallion. Shadows that take shape just sounded too preposterous to be real. And the stallion himself, he was, in his own right, an enigma; despite his happy go lucky personality. He was hiding something; she could feel it every time she would talk to him. Her need to know made her more anxious than usual. She wanted to know, she needed to know what they were dealing with. Not just with the shadows, but with him as well.

"Ok then Sora," Twilight began. "From what Fluttershy told me it was you who saved her from those…Shadows. I am grateful, but the thing is, I've never heard of beings like that in all of Equestria." She closed her eyes. "For some reason though, I believe you have. So…Mind telling us who or what they are?"

Sora sighed before looking between the seven pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly. He was glad that the fillies from earlier were fast asleep by the time they had reached Twilight's library. Applebloom opting to rest under the orange mare that was named Applejack, Sweetie Bell lying next to Rarity, and Scootaloo, who was laying by herself. Each one's gentle snores were the only constant noise within the confines of the tree. He did not want to involve any of these girls, let alone little children, in whatever mess he was able to get himself into this time, but he did at least owe them some type of explanation. One of them was attacked after all.

With some reluctance he began with a single word. "Heartless." He paused allowing them to repeat the phrase before continuing. "Heartless is the name they were given due to the fact that..." he folded his arms about his chest and closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened them again. "Ok let's start with the heart. What is a heart?"

Twilight pondered for a second. "Well a heart is the organ in somepony's body that supplies blood to the rest of their body. It is an important part of a pony's circulatory system."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…I was talking more about the feeling aspect of it. Like when someone says that they follow their heart or some such." He smiled. "I remember reading a bit about heartless in Master Yin Cid's book."

Fluttershy raised her hoof like a little school filly. "Who's Yin Sid?"

"He's a…" He paused. "A really old wizard." He raised his hooves in the air adding to the effect on how old Yin Cid was. Really, he did not know.

"Just really old huh?" Rainbow blew a bit of her mane out of her face. "Really deep there buddy."

Sora rubbed the back of his head with a hoof once again. "Anyway, if I remember correctly, the book said that a…pony is comprised of three things. The heart, which contains emotions, the soul, which carries out the heart's orders, and the body, that serves as a vessel to the heart and the soul."

Twilight, who had been quietly writing all that she heard, spoke up. "What you're saying actually makes some sort of sense, but what about the heartless?"

"Well," Sora continued, "When a being with enough darkness in their heart di…ceases to exist, a heartless can be born."

Rarity shuddered. "Are you saying that a heartless can be born due to evil inside one's heart?"

"Not just evil, darkness in general, like hate or fear, temptation or…or jealously…" Sora almost whispered the last part.

Applejack was next to speak, patting the sleeping Applebloom on the head as she did so. "If that's the case Sugercube then why are they appareling now? I've never seen anything like them in all my years of living."

"And I've never read anything about this in any of my books." Twilight paused.

Rainbow flew toward Sora and started to poke his chest with a hoof. "Kinda odd since they only appeared here AFTER you show up isn't it?" There was an accusing tone to her voice that Sora did not like one bit. "How do we know that you aren't the one who made them show up?"

Rarity looked aghast at the accusation. "Rainbow! He's the one who saved Fluttershy! Even if he was somehow responsible for bringing them here, he has taken responsibility and made up for it two fold."

"Oh please!" Rainbow spat. "Just because you have the hots for him doesn't mean that I'm not right! For all we know he could be a spy!"

"Oh you mean how like me, Spike, and Twilight were when we snuck into Canterlot? We were all dressed in black and sneaking around and I was laughing. Too bad my cover was blown so easily or else I would have been able to find out more information about the ponies there. Oh! That reminds me I still have my frugal horn back at the cakes bakery. I'm not allowed to play it anymore due to the fact that it woke the twins from their nap last time. So now it's just sitting on my desk with all of my other stuff I've collected over the years. Like my foam finger and the Grand Galloping Gala Ticket and Pandora's box and an orange ball with 3 stars on it and my safety net and-"

"Wait!" Twilight interrupted. "What was that?"

"My safety net."

"No before that."

"My foam finger?"

"No…Wait…I…Oh never mind. We're getting off topic either way." She turned to Sora. "I…really don't know what to think of all this right now Sora, but if you say they are bad news then for now I can believe you. And since you did save my friend I can at least trust you somewhat. I do want answers however and I plan on getting them one way or another. "She turned to the little purple dragon that was by her side. "Spike! Take a letter!"

Sora blew his breath upon the window he had laid his head on, collecting a sizable amount of condensation upon it. A change in scenery was always good to soothe a troubled mind. A train ride even more so. The gentle clack of the train's movement seemed to set his soul at ease. Still, that did not help the fact that Sora was going to Canterlot. He, Twilight, and the others were summoned to arrive at their earliest convenience after Twilight had sent that letter via Spikemail (That's the best way he could describe what he saw when he was told how the letter was sent). He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his mind swimming with uncertainty. Sure he was tired, waking up at seven in the morning after a long night of partying and fighting would do that. Oh how he hated the fact that Spike got to stay behind and sleep.

Still that was not the source of his worry. His real worry was that he wasn't just going to meet some ruler of some land, oh no.

He was going to meet a goddess.

Well goddess might be pushing it but that's what his line of thinking came to when Twilight fully explained who Princess Celestia and Luna were. Sora had seen worlds of water and islands in the sky; he had traveled dangerous seas and had flown to the farthest reaches of space but never, in all of his travels, has he ever heard of a beings literally able to bring the day and night at will. It was a little disconcerting.

And, admittedly, a little cool.

Twilight was very thorough in her explanation and because of that he had learned, in his short time within Equestria, two simple facts about that girl. Two simple facts that he will never forget.

Number one; Twilight loves to lecture.

He'd never seen someone so enthralled by just informing someone with the information they had. He had to admit, it surprised him to see her so happy about it. It made him happy to see her smile. She did have a nice smile after all.

The second thing he learned; never interrupt Twilights lecture.

Such a mistake will never be made again by the caramel stallion. Never…ever…again. He shuddered at the result of coming to said conclusion. Maleficent could not even hold a candle to this girl's fury.

He opened his eyes once again, being greeted by a pair of deep blue irises staring back at him.

Wait…that's not right. A window should reflect, not stare back.

"HI!"

Sora yelped in startling surprise as he fell back into the walkway, the sight of Pinkie Pie on the other side of the window he had just been looking out of becoming too much for the stallion to fully comprehend. Pinkie giggled and opened the window, carefully sliding through it and plopping her flank on the seat that Sora had just left.

"Whoops! Sorry Sora." She said in a far too happy tone. "I was just trying to surprise you but it seems that I somehow managed to startle you instead."

Sora, to his credit, just smiled lightly. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry for being startled then Pinkie." He lifted himself up and sat next to the pink party pony.

Pinkie smiled brighter than ever as he did so. "Apology accepted!"

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "So…Do you need something Pinkie?"

Her gaze then fell upon him. Sora's eyes widen by degrees as she said nothing for the first few moments. Then, without warning, she slowly opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath of air. The caramel stallion could only watch in awe as she did so. Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, he felt the need to run, to get away, and to be anyplace but where he was. But his body would not move, and his mind could not think. All he felt was stiffness in every fiber of his being. There was no escape. There was no hope. Even if he was able to run there would be no hiding. He felt…no…he knew this was inevitable.

Pinkie Pie finished sucking up the life giving oxygen. And then she did the only logical thing left for her to do.

She talked.

"That should keep him busy for a while." Rainbow snickered.

She and the other four mares sat in the back of the train and watched as Pinkie began to talk about anything and everything that came to her mind. From cakes to ladders, nothing was too minor or major for her topic of choice. Rainbow felt a tinge of gratification as she watched Sora's reaction. The stallion seemed to have already been broken by the first few rapid subjects she threw his way, only able to stare at the mare with wide eyes and a scrunched muzzle.

Twilight sighed as she watched the mare and the stallion as well. "Hopefully he will be fully recovered by the time we reach Canterlot. Now then on to the subject of…him." She motioned toward Sora. "What do you girls think of him?"

"I don't trust him!"

"You made that clear already Rainbow." Twilight responded.

"At the train-station." Applejack continued.

"And the library this morning." Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Last night as well…" Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow blinked. "Oh. So yeah that's my verdict. How about you, Fluttershy?"

The shy pegasus blushed brightly when she was called upon. "W-well…I don't know, he seems like a nice pony. And while I do think he's hiding something, I don't believe that he would endanger us if he could help it. He seemed really reluctant on sharing the information he had with us. I think he wants to try to protect us from whatever is going on-"

"Or maybe he's just trying to lull you into a false sense of security." Rainbow spat.

Fluttershy continued despite the interruption. "Still…I…I think I can trust him." That answer somewhat surprised the mares.

"I think he is a proper gentlecolt as well. "Rarity mused. "And he has yet to prove to me otherwise. He has my complete and utter trust."

"Be that as it may sugercube, Fluttershy is right about one thing. Sora does seem to know a lot more than he's letting on." Applejack folded her fore-hooves about her chest. "He may not have lied to us but he ain't telling the whole truth either." She turned her gaze toward the window watching the land pass her by. "Now I don't know if I can trust him or not and I don't know if those monsters- those Heartless- were there because of him neither, but he did save Fluttershy and I can't ignore something like that. I won't judge that pony before I get to know 'em."

"So that's two for trusting, one for not trusting and one indecisive." She used her magic to pop a quill and paper next to her, marking down her findings. "I, myself, believe that he can't be trusted right now. Too many unanswered questions for my taste." She marked the untrusting box once more. "So right now it's a tie."

"What about Pinkie?"

At Rainbows question they all turned to where the mare was sitting, her mouth still moving a mile a minute. The topic seemed to have been diverted to dirt somehow. Sora seemed to have been frozen in place, his left and right eye slowly but surely moving away from each other as if trying to escape the onslaught of Pinkie's... pinkieness.

"Yeah…let's just leave her for now." Twilight said. "Anyway, we can at least all agree to watch him for now yes? At least until we see the princess."

"Of course darling. I'll be watching him very closely."

"Darn tooting."

"He won't be able to escape the eyes of The Dash."

"I…I don't mind watching him…I mean if that's ok with you guys…"

"Good." Twilight smiled broadly. "Once we meet the Princess we can finally solve the mystery that is Sora the Keyblader in no time."

"For the love of Sephiroth, how does she do that!?"

Sora trotted beside the yellow pegasus, keeping his voice low as to not to be heard. He silently ranted to her about the last two hours he had been subjected to the mare that was named Pinkie Pie. He could feel his brain physically decaying as he listened to the mare's nonstop talking. He was able to regain his composure when he was jutted from his Pinkie induced coma by the sudden stop of the train. His body had regained its ability to move and move it did, doing its level best to distance himself from the mare as quickly as possible. He was thankful that she had let him go, for he knew that he was at her mercy before and would have been again if she so chose.

That thought scared him very deeply.

The other girls had walked a bit ahead of them, with Rainbow Dash hovering in the sky, close enough to Sora and Fluttershy so that she can react if need be, but far enough away so that she didn't have to partake in their conversation. She was trying her best not to laugh at Sora's expense.

"Um…" Fluttershy's gaze kept shifting from the ground of the streets of Canterlot to him as she spoke. "Sorry about Pinkie. She can get very excitable sometimes." She knew that they had used Pinkie to distract him. It sort of made her feel bad about it. "I hope you don't hate her. She really is a nice mare."

Sora shook his head. "I-I don't hate her Fluttershy. I was just surprised." He smiled lightly. "Anyway, this is quite the city you got here."

He twisted his head this way and that, taking in the sights of the impressiveness that was the capital of Equestria. He couldn't help but look in awe at the city he and the others were strolling through. Old-timey buildings littered the streets and well-dressed ponies, mostly unicorns, passed by them with little notice. He couldn't help but notice that most of the ponies had their muzzle in the air with their eyes closed. He was starting to wonder how they did that.

"Well I guess so…I don't really like cities. They're so big and scary." She lowered her head slightly.

Sora tilted his head slightly. "Really? Well I guess I can see why someone would be afraid of the city. But you can't say that you're not excited about it."

"E-excited?"

Sora beamed. "Yeah…Even if you are scared, being there with your with friends can make it a little more bearable."

Fluttershy eyes met his causing her to blush a little. "D-Do you really think so?"

Sora nodded lightly. "I do. I remember when I was eight; I was lost in the forest nearby my village with my friend Riku." He shook his head as he smiled. "He dared me to go in with him, to prove that I wasn't a scaredy cat."

"Oh my! That's just so mean of your friend."

"Well yeah I guess so." He chuckled. "He and I entered into the forest and instantly became lost. It was very scary to be sure. I almost started crying." The caramel stallion kept his gaze forward as he spoke. "I still remember what he told me when he saw that I was though."

"W-what was that?"

Sora smiled lightly. "He told me that even if we got lost in there forever, I'd always have him by my side. So shut up and stop whining." Sora laughed. "Heh, he was never really good at expressing his feelings that much."

"That was…kind of mean but…" She smiled as well. "I can see that he must have been a very good friend to you."

"Yeah…Good friend…" Sora lowered his head slightly. "So what am I…To despise him the way I do…"

"Sora?" Fluttershy strained her ears, not quite catching what he said.

"Oh! I-Its nothing Fluttershy!" He pointed a hoof straight ahead. "Come on we're falling behind." She looked forward to see an annoyed Rainbow Dash floating with her fore-hooves crossed. "I really don't think I want to keep her waiting. I think I'm already on her list as it is." He nudged her side slightly with his flank before running off ahead of her, unknowingly causing her wings to twitch ever so slightly.

"Oh…M-my…"

Sora eyes widened as his little group neared the gates of the castle. This was not his first castle, not by a long shot, and each one he saw was just as amazing as the last. Still, the palace of Canterlot was just plain magnificent. Polished white flooring and tile seemed to make the clopping of his hooves louder than he expected. Columns of grand design supported beautifully designed ceilings he could never have imagined. Grand decorations accented many if not all of the rooms he passed. What really caught his eyes however was the stained glass windows, the beams of the sun shining through them, strengthening the effect of their brilliance. He watched as many ponies seemed to busy themselves doing one thing or another. It was all rather impressive to the wayward stallion.

So enwrapped was he in the scene that he scarcely knew that someone was behind him until…

"Welcome to Canterlot Twilight and company."

Sora yelped as he jumped high in the air, his wings flaring outward in surprise. He was able to flap them once before falling back to the ground with a resounding thud. He laid sprawled out on the ground blushing brightly in embarrassment as the gruff laughter of Rainbow Dash reached his ears.

"Oh? Um…Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Sora looked up to find mare with silver royal guard armor standing in front of him. Her fur was pure white and eyes bright amber. She looked rather young, probably in her early twenties. A horn poked from the top of her head. He could tell that she was very sincere with her apology but it still bugged him that she still seemed very amused with his reaction.

"Dream Drop." Twilight smiled broadly. Whether it was for the newcomer or at Sora's expense he would never know." It's good to see you."

"Same to you Twilight. All the guards miss seeing ya around the castle now that you've gone to Ponyville." She looked between every pony behind the lavender unicorn. "These must be your friends. The other elements of harmony?"

"Yes. Allow me introduce you," She went through all of her friends names ending with Fluttershy. She then pointed a hoof at the stallion that had yet to get off the ground. "And this is Sora. Were taking him to meet the princess."

Dream Drop smiled and held a hoof toward the downed stallion. "It's a pleasure Sora. You must feel so lucky to be surrounded by all these mares. I hope you're taking good care of them." She gave him a sly wink.

Sora blushed even brighter than before as he took the mares hoof, letting her help him up. "I…Well…That is…I'm not…I mean…I-I …" He ended with an eep that was worthy of Fluttershy.

"Pfft-," Rainbow waved a hoof dismissively, "As if. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Is that so?" Dream Drop smiled shrewdly and draped a hoof around Sora's neck, drawing him uncomfortably close to her. "Well if that's the case then you wouldn't mind if he took care of me now would ya?" She nuzzled his cheek affectionately causing the stallions wings to twitch ever so slightly. "I really wouldn't mind a minute or two with such a cute little stallion of a pegasus."

Many reactions were seen through Sora's eyes, most of which were either shock of disdain and, in Pinkie's case, happiness. Everypony except Twilight.

The lavender unicorn just rolled her eyes. "Dream Drop. Now is not the time for jokes. We really need to see the princesses."

Dream Drop pouted slightly before releasing the stallion. "Fine. Same old studious Twilight I see. You really need to pay more attention to the stallions around you." She looked back toward Sora. "Or else you'll miss all the good ones." She made her way to the front and motioned for them to follow her.

Rarity opted to walk alongside Sora, a menacing glare etched across her features. "Really! Who does she think she is, treating you like that, very uncouth indeed." She turned to look toward the stallion. "Are you ok darling? Did she hurt you in anyway?"

"Ah…N-no…I'm fine." He cheeks were still burning bright red as he spoke. Why oh why were a bunch of ponies making him blush so harshly. Sure they seemed to be just like humans in every sense but to him they were animals. Overly cute talking animals. Overly cute talking animals with rather attractive-

GAH! He needed a change of topic!

"Rarity, what are the Elements of Harmony?"

Rarity gasped. "You mean you don't know?" At the shake of his head she continued with a thoughtful look. "I guess that's not too surprising. It hasn't been that long since they reappeared." A smile appeared on her face as she turned back to face him. "The elements, Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Honesty, and Magic, represent the spirit of friendship. My friends and I are the element's vessels."

Sora nodded in understanding. "So, which one are you?"

"Well, I am Generosity of course." She flipped her hair back giving him a kind smile. "I'm always giving to my friends no matter what." She eyed him expectedly. "I consider you a friend too you know."

Sora stammered in his words. "W-wha? But I don't know you very well. And honestly…I caused you nothing but trouble."

She allowed her flank to nudges his own, causing the pegasus's wings to twitch again. What was up with that?

"Sora, you are a kind gentlecolt. I could see that the first time I met you." She looked away from him and towards the girls in front. "I might be able to also understand why you might be keeping secrets from us."

"I-I'm not keeping secrets…" He said, less convincing the he would have liked.

She raised an eye brow and nodded once. "Very well." She walked off ahead of him but not before looking over her shoulder. "If you ever need somepony to talk about the secrets you're not keeping, my door is always open Sora." She gave him one quick wink before heading off to join the rest of her friends.

Sora shook his head before following after them.

Though there were only a few ponies within the throne chamber, two of them commanded his full attention. The dark one was the first one he noticed. She was midnight blue in color with a mane that looked as though it was the night sky itself, flowing endlessly by some unseen force. Despite her tired expression she seemed to carry a bit of an air about her; not haughty or arrogant, but prim and proper. She seemed to be looking toward the group…no…wait… She was looking at him. At him with a curious gaze. He tilted his head causing the dark mare's eyes to widen slightly.

_Ha! Caught ya._

Now that he knew she knew he knew he smiled brightly, causing a partly concealed blush to appear on her face. The mare turned her face away from him and closed her eyes.

That in turn brought his gaze to the other mare. Much taller than the dark one, she had the same sparkling flowing mane but this one glowed of three different pastel colors, almost like a diluted rainbow but not at all less beautiful. She held a smile that seemed to shine just a brightly as the sun. Upon seeing Sora and the others she stood from her throne and slowly made her way toward them, the midnight blue pony following soon after.

"Twilight my most faithful student, so good to see you and your friends."

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." Everypony bowed low before the monarch.

Everypony, that is, except Sora.

His eyes went wide as the sound of the familiar voice and then narrowed as he continued to stare.

_N-no way…It…it can't be but…no…_

A nagging feelings tickled the back of his mind. He could not stop himself from looking towards her flank. Upon it was a symbol that he has seen before. The symbol of a beautifully crafted sun.

The same sun that was upon that door.

He went to step forward but was stop as something probed inside of his mind. It felt powerful yet gentle all at the same time. He stopped in his tracks as he felt a voice talking to him, not from his ears but from inside his head.

_Be still little Keyblader._

His gaze met the white one's and her head tilted slightly as they stared at one another. Despite his growing concern he did as he was told. So many questions bubbled up inside of him. So many questions for the one he now knew held most if not all the answers.

"Sora!"

The caramel stallion stiffened at the sound of his name and looked to the side of him to find a very angry looking lavender unicorn staring straight up at him from her bowed position.

"What are you doing?! Bow!"

It took him a second to register what she had said and when he did he found himself dipping into a bow like them. In his haste however he seemed to overextend himself and quite forcibly hit his forehead upon the marble floor. A muted thud and a hardly audible ow was the only indication that he got hurt at all.

"Please rise my little ponies, no need to be so formal. We have much to discuss." As every pony rose Celestia made her way to Twilight and nuzzled her affectionately before turning to Sora. "I was told a lot about you in Twilight's letter Sora. If it is any indication, it was you who saved Fluttershy from a terrible fate." She smiled again as she made her way in front of him. "Please accept my thanks in the matter." She dipped her head, allowing her gaze to be level with his own.

Sora just blushed and looked away. "It was nothing. I really couldn't let someone get hurt if I knew I could protect them."

"Be that as it may, I am in you debt." She closed her eyes sighing deeply as she did so. "I fear though that what was mentioned in Twilight's letter must also be addressed. It seemed what I have feared has been confirmed. That 'he' has indeed returned to Equestria."

"Wait?!" Twilight could not help herself. "What do you mean returned?! Who's returned?!"

Celestia turned to walk past Sora and the others. She stopped when she reached the middle of the throne room and turned her head back to face them. Despite all of her years of practice at keeping her emotions in check, the princess could not help but sigh in despair. Her voice, when she spoke, was filled with the same emotion . "The Dark King of the Crystal Kingdom…Sombra."


	7. Chapter 7

The Sun and The Moon Part 2

_Canterlot Castle: Throne Room…_

"King Sombra?" Sora and the girls all spoke the name as they looked between each other in confusion.

"Yes my little ponies." Celestia sighed. "The Dark King of the Crystal Empire."

"Excuse me your highness," Twilight spoke up. "But I've never heard of the crystal empire before. None of the books I own even mentioned it."

"That's because it was all but forgotten my student." Celestia closed her eyes. "Even I, in my infinite wisdom, lost almost all memory of the Empire. I had, a few days ago, started remembering everything from that day but the full remembrance still eludes my sister and me."

Luna stepped forward with a grim expression. "It feels as though our memories of that time were plucked from our consciousness only to have said memory slowly shoved back in after so many years."

Sora sat on his haunches, folded his arms about his chest, and closed his eyes. The princesses' problem sounded just like that time so many years ago. He and his friends had just gathered when they all noticed that quite a few of their pictures had been stolen by a thief of some sort. That wasn't the weird part though. The thief not only stole the pictures, but also the word as well, enabling them to not even be able to say it. It was-

A sharp pain rain through Sora's head and he quickly clasped a hoof to his head shaking it slightly

_Wait…d-did that really happen? I don't remember…_

The voice of Twilight had snapped him out of his own confusion thoughts. "Is there really somepony with magic so powerful that it can affect even you princess?"

The midnight alicorn dipped her head once in confirmation. "The magic of the Heartless has always been strange and powerful Twilight Sparkle." Luna's horn began to glow from the tip with a deep blue light. At the peak of its shine she shot a beam towards the ground. The light was brighter then Sora could have imagined, having to hold a hoof in front of his eyes to shield them.

The light subsided and when he could see again the blood in his veins ran as cold as ice. A strange little creature was standing there, one not unlike the ones that Sora had fought the other day, except this one was much smaller with a round head and body, and claw like hands and feet. Bright yellow eyes glowed with un-pony like light, a light that shook everypony present to the core.

"A Heartless!" Sora jumped up in front of the girls and in a quick flash of luminance, the stallion summoned his keyblade. Every pony present, with the exception of Twilight and the princesses, all gasped as he did so. The stallion stood in a battle ready stance, his eyes alight with the fire of battle. The only thing stopping him from charging head first towards the creature was the sound of Luna's voice.

"Be still gallant Keyblader, 'tis only an illusion." The midnight pony motioned towards the shadow of a heartless. "From what Twilight's letter had told us, Sora has explained these creatures, but a first hoof look says more than words ever could."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "You mean these things are the Heartless. Pftt! I can take that thing down in ten seconds flat."

"Now hang on their Rainbow Dash," Applejack said. "Just cause they look harmless doesn't mean they are. I mean look at it, it does look like a devilish looking thing doesn't it."

"And ghastly too." Rarity added. "Black isn't very slimming on them is it?"

"Aww! Come on guys! I think it looks kinda cute in a creepy sort of way." Everypony watched as Pinkie waved a hoof through the illusion causing it to distort in odd ways. "Oooo! Wavy!"

Fluttershy had somehow made her way behind Sora, peering at the creature with both distaste and fear. "I-It wasn't so cute when it tried to attack me last night." She shuddered at the memory.

Twilight was more intrigued by the look than anything else, opting to stay in silent contemplation, that is until a thought occurred to her. "Wait. Sora. Didn't you say the heartless you fought looked kind of like ponies?"

Sora looked between the heartless illusion and Twilight before letting his key dissipate in a flash of light. "Oh yeah! That's right Twilight." He turned to the princesses. "I have fought theses type before but the ones from last night looked more…ah…equ…ekia…eu…"

"Equine Sora," Twilight finished.

Sora looked back at her and smiled broadly. "Yeah that's it!"

Celestia's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure you're a Keyblader?" At his nod, her countenance seemed to take a slight nosedive. "That…is troubling…" She spoke under her breath. Before anypony could ask what she had said she addressed the stallion. "Sora…I fear that we may be in more trouble than I had suspected."

"Wait why are you telling him your highness?" Rainbow asked, looking at Sora with narrowing eyes.

"Because my little pony, in the face of darkness only the light can prevail." She motioned towards the stallion. "Sora is the light in the way of the darkness."

Rainbow gave a confused look. "I…Don't get it."

"Well duh, Dashie. She's saying that only one who wields the keyblade can truly defeat the heartless." Pinkie smiled as all eyes turned to her once again.

Celestia was the first to recover. "Well…yes that is exactly what I am saying. The only way to defeat a heatless is if you wield a keyblade."

"Is that so?" Before anypony could blink Rainbow had zoomed towards the stallion with hoof held out. "Ok buddy hand it over."

Before Sora could object, Celestia spoke aloud. "I am sorry Rainbow, but only those chosen by the Key can correctly wield a Keyblade. " She held out a hoof to Sora. "If you would…"

Sora nodded and summoned the key once more, this time the blade appearing in his hoof instead of his mouth. He placed the object into Celestia's own hoof and watched as she gripped it tight. In a quick flash the blade disappeared from the regal hoof and reappeared in Sora's mouth, this time of its own accord.

"The blade cannot be used by anypony except a Keyblader." Celestia said after letting her hoof down.

"But what of the elements of harmony?" Twilight voiced. "Surely they have the power of light as well."

Luna shook her head. "The elements, while powerful, are just not enough, at least not after being so long in a dormant state. They need time to gather their original power."

"Besides my most faithful student," Celestia continued. "Only a Keyblade can truly free a ponies heart if they have been corrupted by the heartless."

"If what you say is true," Twilgiht began, "then that means Sora is the only one capable of fighting the Heartless…"

Celestia sighed as she looked back towards the stallion in question. "Sora I am sorry for asking you to take on such a burden, especially without your consent. I can understand if-"

"Of course I'll help out."

If Celestia was taken aback from being interrupted she had no difficulty hiding it. "You…accept?"

Sora smiled brightly. "If the heartless are causing trouble then of course I'll be there to stop 'em." He puffed out his chest and pounded it lightly with his hoof. "That's what it means to be the hero of light."

Rarity giggled at his boldness. She found that while he was childish in some aspects, his behavior was quite heroic, knightly even.

Fluttershy blushed even brighter than when she first saw him, and her smiled brighten quickly at his words. Her heart began to beat a little faster and her breath slightly quickened. The Hero of Light. _Her_ Hero of Light. She liked the sound of that a great deal.

Pinkie, as usual, was smiling, but it seemed to widen by degrees at his proclamation.

Applejack had tipped her hat to hide her face. A smile, ever so slight, came upon her features. She would have hated to admit it to him but she was actually impressed.

Rainbow on the other hand just huffed and folded her arms, turning her head away from him.

Twilight eyed him inquisitively. So many unanswered questions just kept popping into her head. She could understand why the princess would know about the heartless since they seemed to be connected to their history, but how did a colt, barely older than herself, know anything at all. And the Keyblade. Where did he get it and how come the princess isn't asking any questions about it. Did she already know about him?

While in Twilights inner contemplation, an armored unicorn of black fur and golden armor approached Celestia's side, snapping her out of it. The princess's voice snapped her out of her internal questioning as she addressed her, her friends, and Sora. "I am sorry to cut our time short my little ponies, but I must converse with Captain Linth. If Sombra is appearing then we must find the Crystal Empire before he does." She motioned towards the door. "For today you may stay the night in the castle. I'm sure you are eager to get back home and will do so tomorrow. You have much to prepare for before I call you again."

She had so many questions, but she knew better than to disrupt the princess, especially now. She and her friends bowed low before turning towards the doorway. Sora had given the princess one last look, a look that said 'I hope you are free later…we need to talk.' Celestia smiled and nodded before turning away from the retreating ponies.

Outside of the throne room, Sora immediately found himself surrounded by the girls. All eyes were trained upon him, causing the poor stallion to rub the back of his head nervously.

"So…um…" He nodded his head toward the throne room. "They seem nicer than I expected." When he got no response he smiled awkwardly. "I could really go for some grub right about now…anyone want to join me?"

Twilight stepped forward her brow creasing a little. "Sora…do you mean it?"

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I only had a hay and mayo sandwich before we left from Ponyville. I am rather-"

"Not that!" Twilight snapped before adjusting her tone to that of a calmer level. "I'm talking about are you really here to help us?"

Sora tilted his head and raised an eye brow. "Well yeah, of course."

"So what? Are you expecting to get something out of this?" Rainbow questioned. "Bits? Diamonds? A spot on the Wonder Bolts?"

Sora blinked once before answering. "Well…I'm hoping I can get back to sleep afterward. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight and I'm really sure I'm going to be dog tired after this is over."

He smiled as he trotted past them. The pep in his step was heightened only by the sound of his hooves hitting the marble floor. The mares stared at him for a few seconds before Pinkie instantly ran after him.

"Hey Sora! Wait up! I didn't get a chance to show you around Ponyville but I can at least show you around Canterlot to make up for it!"

"Oh!" Rarity followed the duo at a half trot, half strut. "We can go shopping as well. I do love your outfit but I wonder what you would look like in a suit. Maybe something form fitting."

"Um…" Fluttershy's gaze shifted from Applejack to Twilight, and then to Rainbow Dash before finally ending up on the ground. "S-Sorry…I'm just gonna…" She trotted past them to catch up with Sora and the others.

The cyan Pegasus's eye twitched. "W-what's wrong with those ponies?! How can they just…just…trust some random colt they've only known for less than a day!?"

"I know how you feel Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. "But the princesses seem to trust him. Besides, if he was a bad pony then I'm sure he would have given himself away by now. He's not the, well… most informed pony."

"He does have a foalish quality to him." Applejack mused. "It's kinda-"

"GAH!" Rainbow groaned. "Not you too AJ!"

"Refreshing! Ah was gonna say refreshing!" AJ said with a blush. "Not many stallions look right acting foolish! He just pulls it off well is all."

When Twilight and Rainbow failed to respond, Applejack tipped her hat over her face and trotted off, muttering something about needing some air.

The unicorn and the Pegasus watched as their friend hastily retreated before turning to face each other.

"Now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Well," Twilight began. "I was planning on going to the library to see if there was any information about Sombra, the Crystal Empire, or the Heartless. I'm sure that Canterlot's library has more information than Ponyville's. Hey, would you like to-?"

"Pass!" The Pegasus zoomed off leaving a rainbow trail behind her as she did so.

With a huff Twilight made her way down the hallway muttering quietly under her breath.

_Canterlot Castle, Resident Quarters…_

Sora opened the door to the room he was given and instantly made a bee line for the bed. He barely acknowledged the fine decor of the room he occupied as he flopped his body onto the bed spread, spreading both his wings and his fore-legs out. The feel of the soft silk sheets taking his aches and cares of the day away.

And what a day it was.

After a quick bite at the store named Donut Joe's, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy took him around town showing him many of the sights and landmarks. After that the girls, mostly Rarity though, took him to the shopping district. It was then that his day went from kind of hectic to completely hectic. The girls dragged him to every store imaginable. From shoes to clothing, nothing was left untouched. His tiredness took on a new level when he was left to pull the cart full of shopping bags with him back to the castle. By the end of it he had bid the girls a sleepy goodnight before he made it to the room he was given.

He smiled as his eye drooped ever so slightly. Tired as he was, he really enjoyed himself and-

"Good evening Sora."

Sora's wings flapped wildly in surprise, causing him to do a half front flip off the bed. He laded on the other side with a loud thud and a grunt.

Celestia trotted towards the stallion that now laid crumpled to the floor. "Oh dear. I am sorry little Keyblader. I did not mean to startle you."

Maybe it was Sora's imagination, but he could have sworn he saw a smirk on the princess's face. He shrugged the feeling off, hoping he was overthinking things. There's no way that that was possible.

"No its fine." Sora smiled up at the princess from his down position. "I was probably too tired to hear you knock or something." He picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Sorry to be so blunt but…I guess you're here to talk right?"

Celestia smiled upon the stallion. "Well I do have some free time right now." She motioned towards the balcony. "Shall we walk while we talk?"

The stallion looked back towards his bed. He had wanted to get some rest due to this morning's tiring events but the need to have at least some of his questions answered was just too much for him to ignore. With a tired sigh Sora nodded and followed the princess out onto the balcony.

"Whoa…"

Sora gaped at the view that the outer part of his room provided. Even from his second story window the stallion had a magnificent view of the city of Canterlot. The lights of the night life filled the city, giving off a spectacular show of every hue of the rainbow.

His admiration turned to confusion however as a thought crossed his mind.

"Princess, aren't we going to the gardens? Why are we on the balcony?"

The princesses eyes shifted towards the stallion and a smirk appeared on her lips. She unfurled her wings to full extent and with a flap launched herself into the air. With the grace of a leaf blowing in the wind she glided down towards the gardens below.

Sora watched her for a second before looking back towards his own wings. _That's right I'm pegasus_. He had almost forgotten that he had them. It took a second for realization to hit him. _Hey that means I can fly! _

With giddy excitement the stallion unfurled his wings as well and gave them a quick flap. He smiled as he felt the cool breeze they produced upon doing so. Smiling like a fool he made his way towards the edge of the balcony.

_I've flown before with fairy dust so adding wings to the mix can only make it that much easier._

With such flawless reasoning as his steed, Sora leapt off the ledge and soared into the open sky.

It wasn't until the decent started that the stallion had wished whole heartedly that he could have token back such an obviously flawed statement.

Just as Celestia landed with a gentle step on to the cool night time grass before, Sora had flailed his way towards the ground with the grace of a boulder. Thankfully, he had landed in a nearby bush, breaking his free-fall somewhat. With some degree of struggling he tore his way out of the brush. Miraculously, he only came out of the ordeal with a few light scratches and leaves stuck in his mane.

"Oh my…" Celestia despite her worry, was trying her best to suppress a giggle.

Sora shook himself free of the leaves before looking upwards towards his balcony. "It's the long way up for me."

"Looks like you might need some practice before you try that again."

Celestia started to trot off, Sora following after her not too long after. They moved in silence, neither saying anything at all. He did have questions, but he needed time to collect his thoughts. Sora's eyes strayed to his surroundings. The Gardens were impressive to say the least. If he looked really hard he could see shapes of some animals hiding in the darker reaches.

"So little Keyblader, how are you enjoying your time here so far?"

"Well everypony seems to be pretty nice." His thoughts than turned to a certain cyan pegasus. "Well almost everypony..."

"Oh I'm sure Rainbow Dash will warm up to you eventually. She is quite the stubborn mare when she wants to be."

Sora lapsed back into silence for a second before he spoke again. "Princess…"

"Please, while it is just us, call me Celestia little Keyblader."

Sora looked towards the princess of the sun and smiled. "Well…if that's the case Celestia, then just call me Sora."

The princess smiled as she turned to face him. "Fair enough Sora." She sat in the grass letting her legs rest to one side of her. "Come have a seat. We can talk here."

Sora obliged, choosing to sit on his haunches. He had so many questions, but he felt that the obvious one needed to be gotten out of the way.

"So…you know what I am?"

Celestia smiled as she nodded. "Ever since I summoned you Sora. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I woke up in Twilights house I noticed my clothes were gone. You see it is either through my clothes or through a friend of mine's magic that I am able to change my shape to match a world. I was changed already without either so…was that you're doing?"

"Well you see, the spell that brought you here was a two part spell. The first being a transportation spell. Fairly simple once you know what to do. The second part was the hardest though. Transformations are hard, especially if you're trying to transform a full two legged being into a four legged one. Being the clever princess that I am, I was able to create a prototype transformation spell, still, to this day, in its development stages." She smiled with overly kind eyes. "To tell the truth its still so far in the development stages that you were my first test subject. Any number of things could have gone wrong, from you having two heads to you completely disappearing altogether into the darkness of the void. The possibilities were endless."

The sheer normality to her tone of voice as she said such a horrifying statement made the stallion face fell so hard into the ground that it was in danger of cracking open. When he recovered he couldn't help but grow a little irritated.

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT LIKE ITS COMMON!"

Celestia stifled a giggle before continuing. "I am sorry Sora, but we were…desperate. My sister and I sensed the coming darkness a little too late. We had little time to prepare."

Sora sat back on his haunches and lowered his head, slowly coming down from his anger induced hype. When he did he said only two words. "Why…me?"

Celestia tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Why you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why did you choose me?"

"Well…you came recommended by a dear friend of mine."

Sora's eyebrow shot up this time. "Recommended?"

She nodded.

"If I came recommended then you know about me right…About my failures…"

Celestia ears folded back. She had indeed been told all about him all the way up until that day. "Sora… you're not…"

"A failure?" Sora looked away from her with eyes closed. "Tell that to the Keyblade Exam."

Celestia shook her head. "Sora you have more than proven yourself in the face of adversity. From what I read you were the deciding factor in many of the battles your group has faced."

"And even after that," Sora spat. "They dropped me like a sack of potatoes in favor of Riku." The caramel stallion lowered his head. "In favor of a true Keyblade master."

"Sora…" Her voice carried all of her sorrow as she called his name. "You are not a…"

The stallion's eyes widened at the sound of her voice and he felt guilt hit him hard. It wasn't like him to act like this; to act spiteful. "I…I am sorry princess…" The stallion lowered his head as he spoke. "I will do my best for you and your kingdom. I will fight the heartless and drive them back as best as I can." He moved to pick himself up and turned to make his way back to the castle. He looked back over his shoulder towards the princess of the sun. "I just hope I won't let you down…"

Celestia watched as the stallion retreated back to the castle. "Oh dear…"

The black cloaked pony slowly entered into a rather oversized iced doorway. Spread across it were markings so complex that she didn't even bother giving them a second thought. Upon entering she found herself within an icy room that held only one item. A large crystal of the purest black.

The object pulsed with power and energy as she made her way towards it, her hoofsteps echoing in the dark cold cavern.

"Well, well, well," Her voice was as cold as the ice that surrounded her. "You're looking as cool as ever you old colt." The crystal pulsed angrily at her comment though she seemed to pay it no mind. "I'll be out of your fur to let you plan your big comeback in piece, but first there's a little problem we need to take care of.

The dark crystal pulsed again, this time slower.

The cloaked pony smiled underneath her tattered robe. "Tell me big black and icy…what's the strongest heartless you can muster right now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Canterlot: Residential Quarters- Sora's Room…

Sora couldn't remember the last time he slept so peacefully. He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as he snuggled up against the silk laden comforters, pulling a soft furry pillow towards him as he did so. He could feel the heated beams of Celestia's early morning sunshine upon his furry features but paid it little mind, finding the extra warmth comforting. With a contented sigh the stallion blissfully pulled the pillow in even closer, allowing it to do the same to him as they both nuzzled into each other affectionately.

It was then that his sky blue eyes snapped open to find ocean orbs staring right back at him.

"Strawberries~."

"Sweet Yuna!"

The blush on the stallion's faced reached a new peak as he found himself face to face with the party pony herself. So startled he was, that in his vain attempt to pull away from whatever predicament that he had suddenly found himself in, caused the stallion to tumble out of the bed in a jumble of silk and fur, landing upside-down, slumped with his back against the side of the bed and his golden-crown-marked hindquarters straight in the air. In between his legs comfortably rested his chocolate brown tail.

Pinkie peered over the side of the bed with a look of genuine concern upon her features.

"Gee Sora, are you ok? That one looked like it hurt."

Sora was at a loss for words. He had prided himself on knowing his way around a castle. He knew what to do to make sure he would never get lost, even in the deepest part of any dungeon. It was a skill he loved to use to its fullest. So with that logic there was no way that he could have ended up in Pinkie Pie's room, even if he was tired from last night's talk with Celestia. So how, in the name of all that is holy did he end up in the same bed as Pinkie Pie?

The pink pony in question had hopped out of bed and had made her way towards the downed stallion. She twisted her head in an unbelievable manner so that she could see him from his point of view. "Looks like ya need some help, hmm?"

Without waiting for a response, Pinkie Pie placed her head against the side of his flank and gave him a slight nudge. His body tilted to the side once before falling over, allowing his now thoroughly aching neck to have some relief. With some difficulty the stallion rose to a vertical base, and slowly began to stretch each of his sore limbs. When he felt that nothing was seriously damaged he turned to the pink party pony, his blush still quite evident on his furry features about what had just transpired.

They were in bed together, and by the looks of the room he was in, they were in his bed together. He needed to approach this in the most logical way he could muster without coming off as a total jerk. After a deep calming breath, the stallion opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Why in Zack's name were we in bed together?!"

"Who's Zack?"

"Just…answer the question Pinkie…"

Pinkie blinked once before placing a hoof on her chin and humming. It looked as though she was in complete contemplation. "Let me think…" After a few long moments the hyper pony raised a hoof in the air. "Oh yeah, now I remember! I had gone into the royal kitchens to obtain my mid-midnight snack. I think I had…two cupcakes, a chocolate bar, a bowl of ice-cream…and…a cup of sprinkles. I decided to cut back last night. I need to keep my girlish figure after all.

"Anyhoof, I think I lost my way back to my room. Which is strange because usually I never lose my way around the castle, but I did last night for some reason. I must have been very tired. Maybe I should've had that extra piece of lemon pie. Well since I was lost I decided to just go into any old room and sleep in the bed there. I'm sure nopony would have minded. That's when I came into this room and found you in the bed of all ponies. That's when it hit me. I said to myself 'Pinkie. You must have ended up in Sora's room' and I answered myself saying 'well duh. Of course I did. What other pony has a mane as spiky and chocolate looking as him'."

Sora held up a hoof. "Pinkie…None of that explains why you were in bed with me…"

The pink pony smiled sheepishly "Well you see…I was going to leave but..."She trailed off to look at the bed. "Looking at you sleep made me sleepy even more, so I just climbed in bed with you."

The stallion's eye twitched, the blush on his face brightening by degrees. "You jumped in bed with me?"

"I jumped into bed with you." Pinkie's innocent smiled conveyed nothing but the truth.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Sora pinched the bridge of his muzzle with his hoof, which he was surprised that he could do. It was a completely childish and innocent reason to be sure, not that he was one to judge, but still, it was one that Sora could not even hope to comprehend.

Also, he had cuddled her. _CUDDLED HER!_ And she had done the same to him. Her soft fur felt really good against his own. He could even remember the scent of bubble gum shifting up into his nostrils. It felt very-

The blush returned to his cheeks with a vengeance. _NO! NO! NO! SUBJECT CHANGE NOW!_ "Ok, that aside Pinkie, why did you say Strawberry?"

The party pony shrugged. "Not too sure why. I think he thought it would have been funny."

"He? He who?"

"Who?"

"Yes. Who?"

"Who is on first silly."

"…What?"

"No. What is on second. Who is on first."

Sora stared blankly at her for a few seconds before turning towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Pinkie clapped her hooves together happily. "Oh goodie! I think I'll join-"

Sora shoved her out of his room on her haunches before she could even finish what she had wanted to say. "See you downstairs Pinkie." With that he closed the door and locked it for good measure.

"Oh. OK." Pinkie called after him smiling brightly. "See ya later Sora!"

Canterlot: Public Dining hall…

Sora, after a relaxing bath, had to admit that he felt a little better. Still, with this morning's events still playing fresh in his mind, he was anything but composed. The caramel stallion sighed as the blush on his face returned. If anyone caught wind of this then there was bound to be trouble, whether it was innocent or not.

It was then that the smell of food caught the stallion's attention.

Following the lovely scent of pancakes and baked goods, Sora found himself in a rather large dining hall. Many ponies, both in armor and service attire, were busy lining up to gather a plate of breakfast for themselves. It kind of reminded Sora of his school's cafeteria, but with much better smelling food.

Not one to pass up a free meal, the stallion set off to gather a tray of vittles. His breakfast of choice: three stacks of pancakes, an apple, a donut, and a cup of orange juice. He balanced the tray quite easily between his teeth, smiling broadly as he did so. Maybe some food would get his mind off of-

"HEY SORA! OVER HERE!"

The stallion turned to find a very excited Pinkie Pie waving him over quite enthusiastically. He noticed that the pink pony had surrounded herself with a ridiculous amount of food. On her left was a now blushing Fluttershy, who seemed to have just now caught wind of the stallion's presence, and was doing a pretty poor job hiding her excitement. In front of the pink pony on the other side of the table was Rarity, who was smiling and patting the seat next to her, indicating where he should sit.

"Oh…great…"He had not wanted to meet the pink party pony so soon after their 'morning' together, especially since he really didn't get a chance to explain to her why she shouldn't tell anyone about it. Hopefully she was smart enough to not say anything about it.

With a nervous whimper, the stallion sat beside the white unicorn, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the pink pony as much as possible.

Rarity gave the stallion a coy smile, her eyes fluttering a little as she spoke. "So did you sleep well darling?"

Sora went rigid. _W-What's with that question? She doesn't know does she? Sweet Shinra, Pinkie didn't tell them did she? Please tell me Pinkie didn't tell them._ "Ah! Y-yes…n-no…I did…didn't….It was…ah…Interesting…"

Rarity looked over at the stallion with concern. "Darling? Are you ok?"

_NO!_ "Yes everything is fine. Nothing weird happened at all."

"Are you sure darling? You're acting a little funny?"

_Oh crap. She knows! She has to know! Pinkie told them and now they're just playing with me. How cruel of them to play with the heart of an innocent young boy. How in this world's green earth am I-_

"Aw don't worry about him Rarity. He's just sulky that he had to leave the bed early that's all."

Sora turned to face the pink party pony, who had a bright smile etched on her face directed towards him. She didn't tell them about it. More than that, she had covered for him. Dear sweet mother of Vincent, the endless stream of contemplations that her lie provided. She wasn't just some hyped up sugar induced pony after all. Which could only mean…?

Sora's eyes went wide as she winked at him and giggled.

_Holy-Crap…_

He turned to face with food and eat automatically, a tinge of pink evident on his cheeks. Why the heck was she so damn cute?

Before Rarity could inquire any further on what the pink pony was talking about, a bundle of cyan fur had made her way to the table and sat beside Pinkie Pie, cutting off any conversation. As Sora took notice of her, he could tell just by looking at her, that she was in no way a morning person…pony. Her mane was still undone and frazzled and her eyes were still a bit bloodshot.

"Well good morning sunshine." Rarity cooed. "And did we have a restful night."

The cyan pony grumbled incoherently, waving a dismissing hoof at her friend.

Sora smiled broadly. "Not really a morning pony, are ya?"

Rainbow's scowl depend at the sound of Sora's voice. "Nopony asked you Spikey."

_Yep._ Sora's mind mused. _She still hates me for reasons I don't know._

Fluttershy, who had been quiet up until now, raised her hoof indicating that she wanted to speak. "Um…If you don't mind me asking…Has anypony seen Twilight and Applejack?"

"Applejack set off to wake up Rainbow Dash and retrieve Twilight from the Library." Said Rarity before shaking her head disapprovingly. "We told her not to stay in there all night but I doubt she listened."

"I guess Twilight really likes to study, huh?" Sora said with an amused smile. He had already figured out that the unicorn was one to always hit the books. While impressive, late night studying was never really his thing.

Rarity giggled. "Well that's our studious little Twilight for you. Applejack should have her back in two shakes of a lamb's tail, so do not fret."

Sora nodded and he turned to face Rainbow. To his surprise, she had been staring at him. Having catching her in the act had caused her brow to crease in an angry scowl.

"What?" Her voice was as sharp as ice.

"Uh…N-nothing…" Sora stuttered. "Actually…I was…ah…just wondering what you do." When her brow creased further he looked away, letting the tip of his hoof scratch at his cheek. "I-I mean what do you do for work. I know Twilight is a librarian. I think Applejack works on that apple farm. Pinkie Pie works in a bakery. Rarity works in fashion and Fluttershy…" He turned to the yellow pegasus in question. "Actually what do you do Fluttershy?"

The yellow pegasus blushed bright red as she met the stallion's sky blue eyes. "Uh…Well…I take care of animals."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Really? You mean like dogs and cats?"

"Well y-yes among other things…Like bears and hedgehogs and tigers…"

"What? Really?" Sora smiled brightly. "That's amazing Fluttershy! Being around all those animals must be pretty cool."

Fluttershy's ears perked up and she smiled as well. "Oh yes, it is amazing. I take care of the ones that are hurt or sick you see. If an animal is hurt, they really need tender loving care or else they don't heal correctly."

"Wow, so you're an animal nurse. That's pretty sweet." Sora tapped a hoof to his chin. "I actually became friends with a few animals as well. There was this lion named Simba. He was pretty cool. Oh! And a deer foal named Bambi. Oh and-"

"Hey!" Rainbow cut him off. "I thought you wanted to know what I did!"

Sora's focus turned from the yellow pegasus to the cyan one, whose glare seemed to intensify by the second. "Oh! Ah…S-sorry Rainbow."

"Gah! Just forget it. Not like I was going to tell you anyway." Rainbow Dash huffed coldly.

Rarity's eyebrow shot up. "So why bring it up at all darling?"

Rainbow's eyes bulged. "I…Ah…W-well…F-Forget it! I'm outta here!"

She slammed her hoof on the table, apparently trying to make a point, but in doing so, she hit the edge of Sora's tray, causing his cup of juice to rocket upward. All eyes followed the glass until they all cringed as the cup landed face down upon the cyan pony, spilling its contents all over her head.

Sora blinked a few times before getting up. "I…Ah…H-here let me get you some…"

"Forget it!" Rainbow Dash zoomed away in a hurry, leaving a slightly damp rainbow trail behind her.

The stallion sighed as he watched her go. Somehow…This is going to be my fault isn't it?

Canterlot Train station…

Rainbow yawned and stretched as she waited with the others at the train tracks. "Geez. I could have flown to Ponyville and back with the time it's taking the stupid train to come."

"Oh stop your belly aching RD." The southern drawl of Applejack caused Rainbow to huff impatiently. "The train will get here when it gets here. Besides, riding together is a lot more fun right?"

"Yeah it would be…" She scowled. "If it weren't for him…"

Her gaze fell upon a caramel stallion, who seemed to be conversing with three of the cyan ponies friends, plus one familiar female guard. He was attempting, and failing miserably, to shake off Dream Drop's advances while both Fluttershy and Rarity were trying to assist the stallion in any way that they could. Pinkie sat back on a bench and enjoyed the show, eating her way through a bag of popcorn.

"Now that ain't fair Rainbow. Yeah he's a little odd but you're not even giving him a chance. He really seems like a nice pony."

"But he's hiding something from us!" Rainbow said, gritting her teeth together. "Colts who hide something are the worst."

Applejack had never seen her friend act in such a manner before. Sure she knew that she had some trouble with the colts from Flight School, but this seemed different. "Rainbow…are ya'll ok? It's not like ya to treat somepony like this."

Rainbow turned to face the farm mare, her eyes widening slightly. However, they quickly turned into a glare, hiding whatever she was thinking. Just as she was about to retort, the sound of a whistle signaled the coming of their ride back to Ponyville. Rainbow, seeing this, closed her mouth and turned away from her friend, walking towards the slowly approaching train. Applejack reached out to call her back, to know if her suspicions were true, but her voice failed her.

_The way Rainbow looked just then, it was almost like the way I looked when…_

"ALL ABOARD!"

Applejack looked towards the now opening train doors. With a heavy sigh she followed after her friends. She was never one to pry in somepony's business, but she couldn't leave her friend the way she was. Still she felt some time was needed before she even tried to talk to her again. With that line of thought she boarded the train, allowing the doors to close behind her.

The train ride back to Ponyville was, in Sora's opinion, the most uneventful thing to happen to him since he came to Equestria. Being curious, and a little bit bored, he decided to have a talk with Twilight to find out if any new piece of information surfaced in her late night venture. It was all for naught however, since the only information Twilight gathered was the fact that Heatless were indeed seen in the earliest years of Equestrian history, or at least that's what the book she found had led her to believe.

With a sigh the stallion sat himself upon one of the chairs, lowered his head, and closed his eyes. His thoughts turned to the white alicorn he had spoken with last night. He had gained only a little information from their encounter and it was his own fault. He hadn't expected her to say what she said. That he wasn't a failure.

Sora scoffed. Of course he wasn't. But then why didn't he say that? Deep down he knew that he wasn't, but that was in the past. He had failed the keyblade exam, nearly losing his own life in the processes. Sure nobody could have known that Xemnas would have been there but still, if it wasn't for Riku back then…

Actually if it wasn't for Riku back during their first fight with Xemnas he would have lost for sure. He was being really honest with himself; Riku had helped him almost throughout his journey, even when he had took the form of Xemnas's heartless. Riku had always been there to protect him.

Sora hung his head. I should be happy for that…but…

"Um…"

Sora looked to his side to find a yellow pegasus looking up at him from behind her pink mane. Where did she come from?

"Oh…uh…Hey Fluttershy. Can I help you?"

Fluttershy's gaze shifted down and she scuffed her hoof along the floor nervously. "Um…w-well that is…I…What I mean is…"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Sora…are you ok?"

"Ah…y-yeah…Don't worry about me Fluttershy." He forced a smile. "I'm right as rain."

"Oh…ok…but…I…I'm sorry but you just seemed so…down…"She lowered her head even lower. "I guess I was wrong…sorry for bothering you…"

Sora felt a stinging sensation in his chest. _Crap! I just made her sad mood even sadder than it was before._ Without saying a word, the stallion shifted over letting a bit to room for her to sit next to him. "Well…I guess I've been pretty down."

Fluttershy looked back up at him, her eyes gazing deep into his own. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm homesick…I'm not too sure." It wasn't a total lie.

She looked at the seat and then slowly climbed to sit next to the caramel stallion. "Well…if you want, we can talk about where you come from. It helped me when I first moved to Ponyville. All my animal friends made me feel so welcomed."

Sora smiled. "Well…sure I guess if you think it would help."

"Oh yes I promise it will." She leaned in a bit towards him, the blush on her cheeks brightening. "I mean…if that's ok with you…"

"Hmm…ok then…so where to begin?"

Ponyville Train station…

Sora jumped out the door of the train, stretching both his front and hind legs. "I love riding trains but geez was it cramped."

Fluttershy smiled at the stallion as she followed suit. She was happy to have at least a little peek into what his life was like where he lived; she wasn't even mad that Rarity had made herself a part of the conversation. She was just happy to see a notable difference between how the stallion was feeling before and now. Still, she couldn't help but feel that something was still bothering him a great deal.

Rarity followed suit, exiting after the butter-yellow pegasus. "Yes a bit confining indeed. Still, it beats having my mane ruined when carried in a pegasus chariot."

"Says you!" Rainbow quipped, hovering just above the white unicorn. "Nothing beats flying Rarity. Nothing!"

"A day at the spa beats flying any day of the week my dear Rainbow Dash!" Rarity retorted.

"That girly fru-fru stuff?! Flying beats that hooves down."

Rarity huffed. "By girly fru-fru you mean prim and proper, correct?"

"Naw. I'm pretty sure I meant it as I said it."

Before Rarity could even come back with a proper retort Twilight stood between them. "Girls, we can save the debate for later. For now I just want to get home and rearrange my books." She turned to Sora smiling. "Sora…I think a place for you to sleep is in order too."

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "Well…can't I just sleep on the couch like last time?"

The lavender unicorn shook her head. "I am sorry Sora, but I need that work space for my research. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to sleep on some old dusty couch." She placed a hoof to her chin. "Now then where can you-"

"WITH ME!" Rarity all but screamed. She paused, noticing how loud she was, and then coughed politely into her hoof. "What I mean is, I have more than enough room. He can sleep in the boutique's guest chambers. It's just piling up with dust anyway."

Applejack gave her a look, a look only reserved for her, before looking between the other mares. "Anypony else feel like that's a bad idea? Anypony?" Everyone, including Pinkie Pie, raised their hooves in response.

"Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are out of the question. They already have full houses as it is."

Pinkie nodded. "It's true. The Cakes take up the other seventy-five percent of Sugarcube Corner."

"N-not that I would have minded it….but I do have too many animals at my place."

"What about Rainbow Dash's house? He is a pegasus after all. He can walk on clouds." Twilight asked.

Before Rainbow could even hope to shoot down that suggestion Sora spoke up first. "Sorry Twilight, but if her house is in the clouds, then no can do." He pulled at one of his wings. "Not really a flying pegasus you see." Though it did hurt him a bit. Walking on clouds really sounded cool.

Rainbow scoffed and looked away. "W-well whatever. Not like I was gonna let you anyway."

Applejack gave Sora a gentle look. "Well since everypony else is out of the question, ah guess that just leaves me. We can put ya up at the farm. Got an extra room in the attic for when our relatives come over. You can use that'un."

"It's no bother is it?" Sora asked in an uncertain tone. "I don't want to put you out of your way."

"Course not Sugarcube. Besides its not like you're gonna be living there for free. We at the Apple farm work for our vittles, and since you're gonna be living there, you're gonna do the same."

Sora wasn't expecting that. Still, pulling his own weight was only fair. He was never really one to just mooch off somebody anyway. "Alright, Applejack. I'll make sure to work as hard as I can."

The farm mare smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Well then come on. We'll get you settled in all nice and comfy like." She turned to wave to her friends." See ya'll later ya hear?"

With Sora in tow, Applejack made her way from the train station, leaving the rest of the girls to their own devices.

"Well, it's off to Sugarcube corner for me!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I missed some serious playing time with the twins and promised them a full two hours of patty-cake when I got back."

"I must be off as well." Rarity said, though there was still evidence of her being a little ticked off about Sora not being able to stay with her. "I have some ideas I want to try out and they won't design themselves now will they?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna go and take a nap in a tree somewhere." Rainbow said with a yawn. "My shift was covered for today so I have the free time."

"I guess I'll go to." Fluttershy took off into the air. "Angel bunny might be getting angry right now about me being gone so long."

"And I must get back to the library. I have some serious rearranging to do." Twilight smiled at each of her friends. "We'll convene at a later time?"

Everypony nodded before splitting up.

If they had stayed a little longer however, they would have noticed a dark cloaked pony figure stepping from behind the train, a devious smile the only thing visible under their hood. She had turned to face the direction Sora and gone.

"Sleep tight little Keyblader. Come morning, you and that sorry excuse for a magic user will feel the full weight of what it means to cross my master's plans…" She chuckled, chilling the air in cold displeasure before disappearing in a mass of darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sweet Apple Acres: Apple Residence…_

"Really?! For truly!?"

"Uh…yeah. Sora's gonna be staying with us for a while. He needed a place to stay so ah offered."

Applejack had, for obvious reasons, explained Sora's situation to the family of her household. Big Mac, Applejack's older brother who seemed to talk as much as a bedpost, and Granny Smith, a mare that seemed to have seen better years but still had a bright fire in her eyes, both nodded their head in acceptance, especially after hearing from Applejack how the stallion had saved one of her friends. But the pony that was the most ecstatic about Sora's living arrangement was the yellow ball of fluff with the cherry red mane and the oversized pink bow.

Every bit of good news that Applebloom had received until now was just blown out of the window due to the pure joy to her heart that her older sister had just provided her. The stallion of her dreams made into reality was coming to live with her and her family. Never in all of her life would she had thought such a coincidence would happen. But here he was, with that cute face and that cute muzzle and those cute sky blue eyes and that cute chocolate mane, wearing his cute clothes while cutely-

"Applebloom! Are ya'll paying attention?"

Applejack's voice forced her back into reality, ending any cute daydream she was having about her crush. "Ah-Ah'm sorry AJ. What did ya say?"

With a huff the farm-mare pointed to the stallion. "I want you to not bother Sora too much ya hear. He's here to work, not to play. Besides I'm sure he has enough on his mind with his responsibilities without having to worry about you and the crusaders."

And there was the hoof that stepped into her ice-cream cake. "But sis, me and the crusaders could show him around Ponyville. Oh! Maybe even earn a tour guide cutie mark."

"Didn't ya'll already try that once before…" Applejack deadpanned.

"Hey! The girls and ah agreed that the only reason it didn't work was because we were trying to give the tour to ponies that already lived in Ponyville. He's not from Ponyville so it has to work this time." Applebloom said with conviction.

Applejack slightly rolled her eyes. "Well ah can't really argue with that logic now can ah? But you can do that later." She turned to the stallion. "Come on then Sora. I'll show ya to your room and then we can get started on what ya'll be doing around the farm."

Sora nodded to Applejack and then turned to face the rest of the apple family. "Thank you for putting up with me. I promise to not be too much of a burden."

"Just do your work and make me proud sunny." The aging mare said with a smile. "Right Big Mac?"

"Eeeyup." The large stallion answered with a nod of his head.

With a smile and a wave, Sora turned to follow Applejack, both ponies making their way upstairs.

Applebloom left soon after, saying something about assembling the crusaders, while Big Mac made his way outside to finish his share of applebucking.

Granny Smith rocked back and forth in her chair a few times before a wry smile made it's way onto her wrinkled frame. "My, he is a cute'un isn't he? Wonder if Applejack has a coltfriend yet?"

The pair of ponies climbed a set of stairs before coming to a lone door at the very top. Applejack gave it a gentle nudge allowing it to open fully. Sora followed the farm-mare, keeping his gaze down as he did so.

Being behind the mare seemed a little embarrassing to the poor boy, despite getting used to all the ponies around him being naked. Besides, if she caught him looking he was sure that it wasn't going to be a good day for him.

"Well here ya' are. Not as cozy as them fancy rooms up in Canterlot, but still nice and dry."

Sora gave the room a once over. It looked like any other attic turned room; a lone bed in the middle, a nightstand with a single candle for late night activities, and a chest probably filled with family memorabilia. It wasn't as fancy as the ones up in Canterlot, but it still held a feeling he couldn't quite place. A good feeling that warmed every inch of his equine form.

He felt that he could sleep just as peacefully, if not more comfortably, here than he did in Canterlot.

Sora smiled as he turned to Applejack. "Thanks Applejack, and thank you for letting me stay here. Once again, I'll try not to burden you too much."

Applejack smiled as she tipped her hat to him. "No need to thank me Sora. Just helping out a friend is all."

"Friend? " Sora echoed.

"Well, more like friend in the making." When the stallion raised an eyebrow she continued. "Listen Sora. Ah don't like the fact that you're hiding something from us. But after seeing what ya'll had ta fight on a constant basis, then ah guess ah can understand if'n you don't want to talk about it. Ah figure ya didn't want to get us involved too much." She placed a hoof on his shoulder and her expression softened. "I can understand all that, but if'n you ever want to talk about your problems, just know that I'll be ready ta listen."

Sora blushed and looked away. "Rarity said the same thing to me…As did Fluttershy…"

"Did they now? Well it looks like ya'll got three mares to unload your troubles to. "

Sora turned away from Applejack, holding his head high. His voice sounded harder then he felt as he spoke. "Thanks for the offer Applejack but I really don't have any problems to speak of…"

"Sugarcube, everypony has problems to speak of; just not many are willing to tell others about them." She turned to head back downstairs, but before she went she called back toward the stallion. "Ah'm the same ya know. So are Pinkie and Rainbow and the rest of the girls. We all have things that we refuse to share with each other."

He turned to face the farm-mare, "So…why do you suggest that I talk about mine?"

Applejack did the same with a smile on her face. "Cause ya'll look like somepony that could break that cycle." She turned to trot down the stairs before Sora could even hope to respond. "Ya'll get settled in and meet me out by the barn Sora. We gots some apple bucking to do before the day's through.

_Golden Oaks Library…_

Twilight worked tirelessly as she engulfed the entirety of her book collection in the confines of her magic. She really needed the break to sort out her thoughts on everything that had gone on in the past two days. Meeting the odd stallion that was named Sora, being told of a hidden civilization, and finding out about the dangerous creatures that were called the Heartless. It was just too much to take in at once. A bit of normality would do her good, so she could sort through everything.

After checking off a few books she had replaced on a shelf, Twilight turned to a dejected looking Spike. She couldn't help but smile sadly as he lay on the sofa, twirling his claw around a cushion. Despite how mad he was about the way Rarity treated Sora, he couldn't help but feel a little down after finding out that Sora would not be staying in the library anymore. She kept forgetting that despite him being surrounded by many friends, he really didn't have many colts to hang out with, and Sora was quite the interesting colt to be around; one couldn't help but like him. Well, everyone but Rainbow Dash.

Sure he was rather dense and quite foalish at times, but he had proved to her that he was brave, jumping in to save Fluttershy the way he did. Of course, he was a knight after all; he had to be brave to face adversity. Still, it kind of caught her off guard, finding one so young risking his life to protect ponies he barely knew, even opting to take on this King Sombra pony without a second thought. It made her smile just thinking about it.

Sure she had her reservations about him as well, but she could see why Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie could trust him so easily. He was amazingly simple and an overly kind pony.

She turned back to her work, placing a few more books upon the shelves. _Maybe we can visit him tomorrow. It would be good to check up on him anyway and Spike would be happy about it as well._

_Rarity's Boutique_

Rarity finished up the base design of her latest masterpiece that she had created through the inspiration of Sora's clothing. With a coy smile, she hung the picture up on her work board that held dozens more like it before pulling out a few bolts of cloth and a thread.

"Now for the colors. It has to be bold, yet not complicated. Maybe something in purple…" Rarity scanned over a few pieces of lavender cloth. "Hmm…but what could go with it? There's just so much to choose from. How will I ever find the right color?"

She looked toward her work desk, finding the design of Sora's clothes on the fore front. Her thoughts immediately turned to the stallion and a light blush formed on her cheeks.

That caramel coated stallion seemed to always occupy her mind as of late, invading every inch of her being and causing her heart to run abnormally fast. For a stallion to make her feel this way without even knowing it was truly rare to hear.

"Oh my dear Sora…" She slowly made her way to her bed allowing herself to down upon it. She placed both hooves on her chest, doing her best to calm her beating heart. "How in Celestia's name are you able to make me feel like this? Not even Blueblood was able to make me feel this way, even before I found out how much of an…an…uncouth pony he was."

Yes Sora was in every way Blueblood's opposite. Where Blueblood was inconsiderate and uppity, Sora was kind and loving. It made her heart swoon just to be close to the caramel stallion.

She turned over to lie on her belly, pulling in a pillow to lay her head upon. "I had promised myself not to fall for another pony so fast but…" She blushed brighter as her heartbeat quickened. "To have you in my hooves Sora. Oh that would be a day to remember…"

Rarity turned to her side and clutched the pillow tighter, her daydreams running on automatic. "Oh yes, I can see it now. The both of us, sitting at a candlelit table, you dressed in an all-black suit with an accent of red tied about your waist, and me wearing that sparkling purple dress with the split running up the length of my leg. You sit close to me, and whisper in my ear sweet nothings while I place my hoof on your lap, edging you on. Food all but forgotten, you turn my head to face you and look deep into my eyes, searching for the love you know all too well is there. I look into your own, conveying my affection for you as much as I can. You lean into me, slowly parting your lips and I, out of instinct part mine as well. You eat up the inches between us before…"

Rarity squealed as she kicked her legs out, burying her face into the pillow. "Oh dear Celestia, yes!"

_Ponyville: Open Field_

Rainbow ears perked up at a sudden noise in the distance. She turned her ears to listen for more but none came. She yawned and laid her head back on the cloud she was sleeping on, or rather, she was laying on, for she had yet to even drift off into dream land. Her mind was too busy thinking about that stupid spiky maned stallion.

She sighed as she brought her hooves over her face. "Geez, he can't even leave me alone when he's nowhere around. Talk about annoying."

She tried to focus on something else, anything else, but no matter what, her thoughts ended with Sora in the forefront. With a groan, she slipped off her cloud and began to fly towards Ponyville. "Who does he think he is, invading my life like this? It doesn't help that he looks like…" She trailed off, landing in in open field as she did so. Sitting on her haunches, she wrapped her hooves around her body tightly trying to still her shaking body. "How dare you…remind me of…"

She sucked in her breath and slapped herself across the face. "Y-you're not like that anymore Rainbow!" She yelled. "You're a tougher filly then that so suck it up! Who cares who that stupid colt reminds you of! That's in the past and this is now!" She stood on all fours and grew a determined scowl. "I won't' let you get to me Spikey…not that easily."

_Flutterhy's Cottage_

Fluttershy was in dire straights.

"Oh this is not like me. Not like me at all."

She had paced the floor, nearly walking a ring into the carpet as her mind went into overdrive.

She had sat and listened to Sora for the duration of the train ride, soaking in every piece of information she could gain from him. The town in which he lived seemed so peaceful and carefree. His friends also seemed really sweet too. The way he talked about Riku, he really seemed to admire him, even if they did fight a lot. Tidas and Wakka and Yufi; they all seemed amazing.

Then there was Kairi.

The way he talked about that mare made her heart tighten a little. They really seemed close, but that was to be expected, being childhood friends and all. Sora seemed to have some sort of attraction towards Kairi, even if it was innocent affection.

It still made her heart cringe though.

When he had told her that Kairi had left, she couldn't hold back an inward smile, which was the cause of her current worry

"Oh how can I think that way? I can't possibly be happy that he lost a childhood friend, can I?" But the more she thought about it the more glad she was that Kairi was unable be there for him. If she was nowhere near him then maybe-

She groaned and slumped onto the couch, grabbing a white bunny in the process. "Oh, Angel! What am I going to do? I want Sora to be happy, I really do, but I don't know if I can…"

Angel raised his paw and tapped Fluttershy's forehead hard. She looked at him as he gave her a glare.

"Y-you're right Angel." She flew into the air hugging her pet happily. "I have to believe in myself. Since his old friends aren't around and he's a long way from home, then I have to make sure that he feels like this is his home too." She zipped to her dresser and pulled out some paper. "Ok then. Now what was the name of that fruit again?"

_Sugercube Corner_

Pinkie placed the sleeping twins into their cribs, a gentle smile on her face as she did so. She had filled her promise to play with them. And though she was sad to see them tuckered out, she was happy to find that they still held a smile on their faces.

After covering the two foals in their blankets, she silently made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. She enjoyed her job of making ponies happy. It was her one passion in life, and nothing made her happier. So seeing Sora the way he was, almost brought her from her happy high.

She could see it, just as well as Fluttershy, the darkness within the stallion's heart. She was doing everything in her power to take his mind away from whatever was bothering him, but she could tell it always lingered in the back of his mind. He hid it well from most of her friends, but she was sure that even Rarity would see it soon enough. He would put on his shell, saying that he was all hunky-dory, but underneath it all he was somepony that was hurting.

"How can I help you if you can't help yourself Sora?" She knew the answer all too well. _Because the happiness of others is more important…_

She smiled lightly at that. "I guess, in a way, we are both the same Sora." Pinkie Pie made her way down the stairs to find Ms. Cake behind the counter. "Hey Ms. Cake, I'm gonna bake a cake for me and my friends."

"Oh?" The motherly pony smiled warmly to her helper. "Well isn't that nice Pinkie. Don't stay up too late then, okay?" When Pinkie nodded, Ms. Cake made her way upstairs to retire for the night.

Pinkie placed an apron over herself and set to work gathering the ingredients. "I promise to make you smile for real Sora! No! I Pinkie Pie Promise!"

_Sweetapple Acres_

The sky began to darken and Applejack was glad for it. It did well to hide her cheeks. They had darkened a considerable shade of red while she watched Sora buck the twentieth tree he was on. He struck the tree good and hard, knocking every one of the apples out of their perches with one hit.

"HA!" He exclaimed excitedly. "That's five in a row!"

"Land Sakes Sora…" She had whispered under her breath. She couldn't belive how short a time it took him to master a craft that took her weeks.

Her state of mind had started off normal, but took a huge nosedive that afternoon. She had found Sora coming into the barn with nary a lick of his clothes on his body. When asked, rather accusingly, why he didn't have anything but his necklace on him, all he could say in his defense was that he didn't want them to get ruined with dirt and sweat.

It was, for all reasonable purposes, a very sound reason. Still, Applejack couldn't help but turn a shade of pink at the sight of the stallion.

Applejack was surprised that he was more muscular then his clothes suggested, despite him being, by all rights, smaller then her brother. Even she, calm and cool AJ, had a hard time keeping her thoughts together around him.

Still, she had pressed on, ignoring him as best she could while she taught him the basics of applebucking. She had kicked a few trees, allowing him to see how to best strike the tree without hurting himself. When she was sure that he had gotten it, she let him at the first tree he felt ready with.

She knew he was strong; he had to have been if he was the one that was going to fight those heartless critters. But when he had struck the tree with his hind legs, nearly knocking all but a few of the apples out of the tree with one blow, it nearly sent her mind into a tizzy.

The stallion breathed heavily after kicking yet another tree. Sweat beaded off his body slightly, glistening his caramel fur. "Man…I need to work out more. So few trees and I'm already getting winded."

Applejack coughed as she approached the stallion. "Sora, ya'll did a bang up job today, specially since it was your first time and all. Ah half expected you to do worse than ya did." She smiled as Big Mac began to load up the cart with the bucket of apples resting at the foot of the trees. "Ah can happily say that with you around we can get more than our fair share of apples ready for selling." She turned to smile at the stallion. "Thanks for all your help today Sora."

The stallion blushed and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "I-it was nothing really. I just wish I could do more."

"Ya'll did more than enough, at least for today anyway." She gave him a sly smile. "I expect you to buck twice as many tomorrow."

Sora smiled and nodded happily. "You can count on me AJ."

"That's the spirit Sugarcube. Now then, why don't ya'll go and wash up 'fore dinner. Ya'll look as though ya could use it. Don't worry about lugging the apples to the barn. Me and Big Mac can take care of that."

Sora gave an embarrassed chuckle as he nodded in agreement. "Ok AJ, but I'm defiantly helping you next time." He trotted past her and Applejack couldn't help but watch as he did so. Her blush returned brighter than ever, but she was able to hide it before her brother caught sight.

"Consarnit…" She whispered under her breath. "Darn you Rarity and your cheesy romance novels…"

Sora slipped under the covers, smiling happily. The full belly he had gained from the Apples' home cooking caused him to chuckle lightly. Boy could Granny Smith cook. He slipped his hooves under his head closing his eyes contently. Sure he was still apprehensive about everything happening to him, but he felt that he could finally find at least a little rest. The fact that he had to fight a seemingly powerful king controlling the dark power of the heartless never once left his mind. He'd faced them once, he could do it again. He honestly felt that here and now…

"Everything is going to be just fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Sora's eyes snapped open. Something didn't feel right.

Sora rolled out of bed, landing on his hooves as he did so. After hastily donning his attire he made his way down from the attic to the second floor hallway. Glancing out a nearby window, he noticed that, while the sky was still dark, it held a hint of a blue hue, signaling the beginning of yet another day. Despite the calmness of the setting however ,the gnawing feeling of uneasiness still plagued him greatly. He placed a hoof to his chin, tapping it lightly.

_I must be paranoid._ Everything was peaceful and nothing seemed out of place…at least from where he stood.

Sora needed to rid his thoughts of the uneasiness and only one course of action came to mind. He knocked tenderly on the door leading to Applejack's room, hoping to gain some sort of response. When nobody came he knocked again, a little louder than before. "AJ? Are you in there?" Once again no one answered. With apprehension growing in his belly, he moved on to Big Mac's room and repeated the process. He was once again met with silence.

Sitting on his haunches, the stallion crossed his forelegs and closed his eyes.

"So they're not here. They're farmers. Farmers usually begin their day bright and early, right? They have to be outside. So everything is fine…right?" He pondered the feeling of foreboding he had felt not too long ago, the same thing he was feeling even now. "Still…" Something was wrong, he just couldn't place what it was.

"Sora?"

The sound of a girl's voice caused the boy to look to his side. He found Applebloom peering from behind an open door. The little filly's pink bow was understandably absent and she held the remnants of sleep in her eyes. She rubbed them sleepily before exiting her room completely. "What's going on?"

Sora looked around nervously as he answered the filly. "Heya Bloom. Sorry if I woke ya. Say, have ya seen your sister around?"

"Applejack?" She looked behind herself. "It's about five now, so she might be in the barn. She and Big Mac always start the day early."

"The barn…got it." He made his way to the staircases, calling back to her as he did so. "Applebloom, I know this is gonna sound weird. But if you could stay in your room for now, that would be great. Stay there and do not come out until somepony you know comes to get you, ok?"

Applebloom raised an eyebrow at the stallion. "Wha…? Sora what do ya mean?"

He smiled back at her trying to reassure her as much as possible. "Could you just do as I say, for now at least?"

While the little filly did blush at the smile he gave her, she couldn't help but give him an apprehensive look. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what. However, something in the back of her mind told her to listen to Sora. Nodding in agreement Applebloom returned to her room and quietly closed the door, leaving Sora alone once again.

The stallion made his way outside, franticly looking to and fro. He could still feel it. Something was definitely not right. "Ok, Sora. Here you are worrying a little girl about something your gut is telling you. It may very well be nothing at all but..." The feeling of danger stilled gnawed at his being, edging him to stay on the alert.

He made a beeline to the barn, kicking up dust as he went. "I really hope I'm wrong…"

Applejack struggled against the bonds that held her. She could feel the strength of whatever held her increase against all four of her hooves. As she tried with all of her might to free herself, the farm-mare caught a glimpse of her brother struggling to rise to his hooves, a claw wound to his side seeping blood onto the hay filled ground. The look of helplessness in his eyes only conveyed to her the truth she already knew; they were in trouble. The dark tentacles slowly pulled her towards a billowing blotch of darkness, determined to drag her into its unwelcoming abyss. She screamed with all of her might, but it was all for naught due to her muzzle being gagged by the darkness that held her.

_No!_ She screamed in her mind. _Ah can't give up! B-but I can't get free! Darn it! Why can't ah get free!_

She closed her eyes as she edged ever closer to the dark portal, her limbs struggling in protest. _N-no…Ah…P-please… Tears started to form in her eyes. Ah can't go…not like this…_

"APPLEJACK!"

Applejack opened her eyes at the sound of the voice, but quickly closed them as a flash of light blurred her vision. She could feel something gripping her tightly, the feel of soft fur brushed tightly against her own. She stuttered slightly as the sight of caramel fur obscured her vision. "W-what in tarnation…?"

"Applejack! Are you ok?!"

She turned her face upwards to find Sora gripping her tight, his hooves locked around her waist. A look of concern etched onto his soft features. "That was pretty close." He gave her a smile. "Sorry for coming so late. You're not hurt are you?"

She was unable to speak for a moment, only opting to shake her head and blush deeply at his question. Then Applejack pointed a hoof toward her brother. "Big Mac! He's hurt! Took a claw to his side!"

Releasing Applejack, he summoned the keyblade in a flash of light, turning his attention towards a set of pony shaped heartless forming from the ground. "Go make sure he's alright. I'll take care of things here." Not waiting for a response, Sora jumped toward the crowd of heartless, brandishing his weapon expertly in his maw.

Applejack watched him for a second before she got to her hooves and galloped to her downed sibling. "Big Mac! Are ya'll alright?!"

The red stallion nodded. "Eeyup. It looks a lot worse than it is." He gaze shifted downward. "I fended them off as best ah could but ah…ah couldn't." He glared at Applejack. "Why didn't ya'll run when ah told ya'll to run? Why didn't ya listen?"

Applejack frowned deeply at his words. "What? And leave my family to face those…things. Ya'll know ah wouldn't do that!"

"What if ya'll got hurt? Or worse!" He gritted his teeth in frustration at the stubborn mare. "Besides, ya'll saw that thing wanted you. Ah tried to give ya a chance to escape as best ah could."

"Well ya'll should've been more worried about yourself." Her gaze shifted toward his side. "Look at ya. We need to tend to that wound."

"Ah don't care what happens to me so long as you're safe, AJ!" Macintosh lowered his head once again. "Ah promised them that ah would be there for you…"

Applejack reared back slightly at the statement. "M-Macintosh…ah…know that…B-but…"

He shook his head. "Forget about me and run. Your friend might…not… " Big Mac's eyes grew in size as he watched what he beheld in front of him, his mouth refusing to shut.

Applejack turned just in time to see Sora whip his head upwards, sending the tip of his keyblade into the jaw of one of the monsters. The heartless was flung high into the sky, rendering it helpless as he moved on to another one of its kind. The one that currently held his attention tried to take a swipe at him with its claw-filled hoof but was met with thin air. Sora had slid under the monster stopping just short of its belly. He kicked his hind legs upward catching the heartless in the gut and sending it airborne as well. Just as the first heartless began to fall back to the ground, Sora returned to a vertical base and launched toward the dark creature.

Gripping it around its neck with his hooves, Sora twirled in place, spinning faster and faster. When he felt that he could go no faster he released the heartless causing it to crash into the second one that had just begun its descent. They were only in midair for a second before they were both struck with a flung keyblade, effectively cutting them both in half and releasing their red crystal hearts. Before they even hit the ground, their bodies dissipated, leaving nothing left but their memory.

A barely exhausted Sora turned to the two farm-ponies just as he willed his keyblade to disappear. "Is everybody ok?"

Big Mac and Applejack both nodded, too dumbstruck with awe to answer Sora correctly.

Applejack was told by Fluttershy that Sora could fight but what she just witnessed was unlike anything she had ever seen. There's no way a pony should be able to move like that. And his strength. She was sure that his small frame held a hidden reserve of strength, but to toss those monsters around the way he did was surreal.

And his eyes.

She only caught a glimpse of them but she could see it. Something dark. Hatred? No. Fear. Fear of what though? She could not tell.

Sora made his way over to Big Mac and made the bigger stallion slip a hoof over his shoulder. Applejack followed suit and the both of them were able to support the wounded stallion. The trio made their way out the door and back toward the farmhouse. Once inside, Applejack set to work on tending to Big Mac's injury.

"Sora. Go on upstairs and fetch me the first aid kit. Should be in the bathroom in the bottom cabinet."

The stallion nodded and quickly made his way up the stairs. Applejack took the time to look over the wound. It didn't look deep, so she was sure that it wouldn't cause any pony problems. She barely had any time to dwell on thoughts as it took only a little time for Sora to return, though to her surprise, he was accompanied by a very alarmed Applebloom.

"Applejack! Big Mac!" Her voice was shaky, and slightly frantic. "What's going on? What happened to Big Mac?! He's bleeding!"

Applejack gave her a reassuring smile before she started to patch Macintosh up. "Everything's fine Applebloom. Big Mac's all right so don't you worry none." Her brother confirmed her statement with a nod and a smile of his own.

Sora watched as Applejack bandaged her brother. A twinge of guilt seeped into his heart. "I should have been there…"

Applejack gave Sora a confused look. "Pardon?"

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was there sooner. It's my fault he's hurt…"

"Now Sora, that's just stinking thinking. It's not like anypony knew this was going to happen, especially you."

Sora shook his head. "But it fell on me to be there to protect you, and not just you AJ, but all of you. I promised Celestia. I promised to protect all of you to the best of my ability…" He chuckled though there was no humor to be found in his voice. "I guess even that isn't strong enough…"

Applejack's ears splayed back. "Sora…don't say that. The way ya'll wrangled those critters, you're plenty strong."

He slammed his hoof on to the wooden floor, causing everypony to jump slightly. "No! I'm not! I'm too weak! Even with everything I've done, everything I've gone through! All of it was for naught!" He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "It wasn't even supposed to come to me…"

Applejack moved closer to the stallion. "Sora…what do ya mean? What wasn't suppose ta come ta ya?"

Too much! He had said too much! He looked away from the mare gritting his teeth at his own stupidity. It was too late to take back what he said. Much too late. "Applejack…I…I mean…"

"SORA!"

Sora's ears perked up at the female voice sounding from outside. He barely turned when the equivalent of a bullet train tackled him to the ground. He was only just able to recognize the bubblegum mane and fur of Pinkie Pie as she pinned him to the ground.

"Pinkie?" His speech was slurred at best. "To what do I owe the honor…" He regained his composure to see that the pink party pony was not smiling in the least. Her ocean orbs were filled with so much worry that it poured into Sora's soul. "Pinkie? What's wrong?"

"I-It's a monster! A monster is in Ponyville!"

Sora's eyes instantly acquired a serious edge. "A monster? Pinkie start from the beginning."

She released the stallion, allowing him to come to a vertical base before beginning her tale. "Well I was in Sugarcube Corner, baking you a cake to cheer you up. You really seemed down yesterday even though you were smiling. I was working well into the night and onwards toward morning. I know I told Ms. Cake that I wouldn't stay up all night but I just really wanted to make something special for you.

"Just as I was finishing my cake, which was about ten minutes ago, my Pinkie Since started to act up! Itchy left foreleg, twitching right eye, swirling left eye! I never had that Pinkie Since before but I sure as sugar didn't like it one bit. I decided to get out of Sugarcube Corner as fast as I could. When I got outside I saw two of those shadow thingies. They suddenly appeared in front of me. I was totally caught by surprise, and not the good kind of surprise either. They were about to pounce on me when 'BAM' I was tackled out of the way. I looked up to find an earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark over me.

"'Ello!'" Pinkie said in an odd accent. "'I'm the Doctor' He said, and I was about to ask 'Doctor who?' but he must have read my mind because before I could even talk he said 'Just the Doctor'. Then he pulled out this weird glowing stick and pointed toward those shadow thingies and they just began to shirk away. I don't know why but they did. Then the Doctor told me 'You best get some help, these aren't the Vasta Narata but they still seem to be dangerous'. And I was about to ask what the Vasta Narata was but he cut me off again saying 'Another time maybe my dear girl. I believe you have someone you need to find'. I was confused at first but then I remembered that those shadow thingies were heartless and that's when I remembered you! So I ran all the way here and here I am!"

Sora blinked once as he soaked in all the information. The only part that he was able to truly decipher was the fact that the Heartless were in Ponyville, and that was all that he needed to know until a new thought crossed his mind. "If the heartless were after you and Applejack…then the others are in danger as well!"

Now he really needed to act, and fast. He was just about to launch himself out the door when he felt something gripping his tail tight. He turned just in time to see Applejack spit his tail out of her mouth. "What? I need to get going AJ!"

"Ah know that Sora, but we also need ta think this through, come up with a plan and what not!"

Sora shook his head. "I can't just sit around here planning! I need to act!"

"And do what?! Run around like a filly on fire?!"

Sora couldn't form a rebuttal. That really was his plan after all. "So…what do you suggest?"

"We need ta get ta Ponyville but I'm also worried about the others. So we split up." She pointed to Sora. "You go on ahead ta Ponyville. You at least know the way to Twilight's and Rarity's. Go check up on them." She turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie! Go look for RD. You're the best at finding her…or anypony for that matter. I'll go get Fluttershy."

Sora shook his head. "What happens if you meet the heartless? I won't be there to protect you. I-"

Applejack tapped the top of his head silencing him. "We won't know unless we try right? Sides, Ah got surprised last time but that won't happen again ah promise ya." She opened a drawer, pulling out a long piece of rope. "With this I'll be able to lasso those critters before they have a chance ta blink."

Pinkie held up a pie in both hooves. "And I'll give them a taste of the sweeter side of things."

Sora had blinked only once. Those pies. They were not there before. In fact they were nowhere to be found within range of the pink pony, but there they were, two pies balancing upon Pinkie's hooves. He had to ask. Despite how serious the problem they were having was, he had to ask. It was inevitable. "Where did you get those?"

Pinkie Smiled. "They were here the whole time…Silly."

The fact that they were not there the whole time was not lost on keyblader but for now he decided to let it go.

Sora closed his eyes as his brow furrowed. "I still don't want you two going out there. I don't want to put any of you in danger." Before they could protest he held up a hoof and continued. "But…I don't see any other way around it. Just promise me you'll stay safe."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiled as well, giving the stallion a salute. "Ya'll got it partner/Okie-dokie-Loki!"

Sora smiled brightly, his eyes returning to their usual brilliance. "OK then!" He pointed a hoof toward the door. "LET'S MOSEY!"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then Applejack spoke.

"It's a good thing you're a cute'un Sora."

"Yeah. That was pretty lame. You need to work on your catch phrases. That sounded like something somepony who acted cool after losing his memory but then regained it only to find out how silly he actually was but still held all the strength from his cool period would say. " Pinkie added for good measure.

Sora grumbled as he turned to leave, Pinkie Pie following close behind him. Applejack was about to do the same when the sound of Big Mac calling her name caused her to pause.

He wanted to forbid her to go. He wanted to hold her down and make sure that she stay well away from all of whatever they were just talking about, but he knew his sister better than that. With a heavy sigh he spoke. "I…just…Just be careful, AJ. Ok?"

Applejack smiled before waving a hoof. "I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." She took off towards Fluttershy's cottage but not before glancing back at Sora's retreating backside. "Sora…"

"BUCKBUCKBUCKBUCKBUCKBUCKBUCKBUCK!"

Rainbow ran as if her life depended on it. On all accounts it actually did. She turned just for a second to find two shadows close behind her. She wanted to fly. She needed to fly, but the sprained wing that she held tight to her side forbade her from doing so.

"Gah! How could I have let them get to me!"

She thought back to how stupid of a mistake she made. She really should have been at home sleeping but she was so distraught over that stupid spiky maned stallion that she had decided to sleep out under the stars. Maybe clear her head a bit. Still sleep eluded her, so she had stayed up all night. Tired and exhausted she barely noticed the shadows that had climbed the trees so stealthily until it was too late. One had tried to grab her, surprising her completely. She had struggled against the shadow's hold and had somehow freed herself, but in doing so she had fallen from her perch onto the floor below, landing hard upon her wing. She thanked the lucky stars that it wasn't broken but with the sprain she had she was sure she wouldn't be able to fly for a while.

She chanced a look back to find the shadow ponies slowly but surely edging their way closer. "Buck! I have to get out of here!" She turned just in time watch herself slam into a tree. She slid down the bark before coming to rest on the ground. Rainbow tenderly rubbed at her head, feeling a sizeable knot form. "Not…my…day…"

She turned her head to find the heartless creeping closer to her. She tried to stand, but fell back over against the tree.

"Craptastic…" She closed her eyes, and hoped for a miracle.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!"

_**SPLAT!**_

Rainbow barely registered the fact that the creatures now had a face full of some type of pasty substance on their faces. She also was unable to comprehend the hoof that had pulled her up on her own hooves and was now semi-dragging her along. She was only able to regain her bearings when they had stopped a bit of a ways away from the heartless. She turned to find the one pony that she wouldn't expect to be rescued by.

"P-Pinkie?"

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

The pink party pony absentmindedly reached behind a tree and pulled out a comically oversized cannon that was in no way able to even look like it should have been able to fit behind there. She carefully aimed it at the monsters as she spoke.

"Hmm…I wonder if you really can wear out somepony's name? If you can't then why do ponies say such an odd saying?" She tuned to Rainbow. "And if you can then why don't more ponies put some sort of outreach program for the ponies that had their name worn out? I mean really, you think more would be known about those ponies. Can you imagine it? Ponies upon ponies whose name get worn out. What do you call them? Not by their name that's for sure. I wonder if they would get another name similar to their first? That would be ok, right? I mean if you think about it, that _would_ be ok. Oh! But what about my name? Not too many names for the word pink. At least none I can think of. I could be called a different color I suppose. OH OH OH! I want to be called Yellow! Yeah, Yellow sounds great! NO WAIT, ORANGE! But wait. Aren't Applejack's aunt and uncle named Orange? I guess I can't be orange then. How about-"

"Sweet Celestia they're coming!" Rainbow interrupted, pointing a hoof out in front of her.

While Pinkie was busy ranting, the shadows had recovered from their pie-attack and were quickly closing the distance between them and the girls. Pinkie glanced the heartless' way before smiling towards the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Whoops. Forgot about them." She pressed the fuse down with her hoof as though it was a button, setting it off and releasing a stream of cake batter at the creatures. The heartless were blown away into the nearby river where they were swept downstream in its current.

Pinkie turned the cannon upright to look inside. "Whoops a second time. I put cake batter in my confetti cannon again."

Rainbow Dash's eye twitched lightly before a smile formed upon her lips. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Pinkie. You're so random…"

Pinkie turned to her friend with a concerned expression. "Why didn't you fly away, Dashie?"

Rainbow Groaned. "Fell out of a tree. Sprained my wing in the fall. It'll be ok in a bit I suspect."

Pinkie nodded, accepting her response. "Well, come on. We have to get to Ponyville. I'm still worried about everypony there."

"You mean that those things are in Ponyville?!"

"Yep. Sora is getting his flank over there now as we speak. I know he's supposed to be the hero of this story but heroes can always do with some extra support."

Rainbow grinned. "Well of course if he can't handle things I'll be there to show him up." She took off, galloping at high speed. "Come on, Pinkie! Let's show Spikey how real heroes get things done! No running away now!"

Pinkie giggled as she followed behind the pegasus. "Weren't you running away from…?"

"PINKIE!"

Applejack quickly traversed the distance to Fluttershy's cottage. She prayed to Celestia on high that she could get there before…before...

She shuddered slightly. "I…I can't think like that. Ah _will _get there. Ah _will _save mah friends!" She put an extra burst of speed into her stride. "Just gotta think positive. She had to have gotten away. She just had to…" Despite her trying to convince herself, thoughts of Fluttershy being visibly taken away into that black whatever that was still plagued her mind's eye. "Oh Fluttershy…please be alright…"

Her hope was held high until she came within vicinity of Fluttershy's Cottage, that's when despair gave way, piercing her heart completely. The front door was completely off its hinges, laying to one side upon the ground broken and beaten.

"No…NonoNONONO!" She galloped as fast as she could to the doorway. "FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack burst into the house only to be met with silence. The early beams of the sun shined through the windows causing the disheartening sight of overturned tables and destroyed objects to make her cringe inwardly. She was too late. The heartless had been here.

"No…Fluttershy…Ah was…" She fell on the ground as tears started to build in her eyes. "Ah was too late…"

Applejack laid there, sobbing quietly to herself, barely noticing the tap on her head.

"Um…I'm sorry. If you're too busy to talk then I'll try again-"

"FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack got to her hooves and pulled the pegasus into a tight embrace. "Ah thought those things got to ya! Ah was so worried and…and…wait?" She pulled the mare away to look at her dead in the eyes. "Where did ya'll come from?"

"W-well…" Fluttershy looked back at her book case. "I was hiding when those things came into my house."

Applejack stared at her, flabbergasted, "Wait? Ya'll knew they were coming?"

"Not exactly."

The farm mare raised an eyebrow. "But you were already hiding?"

Yes…me and my animal friends…"

"…"

"..."

Applejack embraced her friend once again. "Ya'll know what? Ah don't care. As long as ya'll are safe and sound." She reared up one behind legs before marking her way toward the door. "Come on Shy. We need talk git talk Ponyville on the double."

Fluttershy's eye's widened. "B-but those things…"

"There's neither hide nor hair of them critters. They must have left when they couldn't find ya."

"B-but why do we need to go to Ponyville?"

"Think about it Shy. If those things were after ya'll then what's to stop 'em from going after the rest of us?"

She had in fact thought about that fact, ever since the night she first saw those shadow creatures. "E-even if that's that case…what can I do? I'll just get in everypony's way."

"That's not true. We need ya there, Fluttershy." She tipped her hat slightly hiding her face from the pegasus. "Sides, Sora might need all the support we can give em."

Fluttershy's ears perked up at the stallion's name. "W-why do you say that?"

Applejack sat on her haunches. "See…Big Mac got hurt pretty badly when the creatures attacked the farm." At the gasp Flutttershy gave, the farm-mare held up a hoof. "Don't worry, it looked a lot worse than it was, and Sora was there to save us before anything bad really happened. The thing is though, he took full blame for the attack, even though it was my fault for letting him sleep in for today."

"I-I'm sure it was nopony's fault… But why would he blame himself?"

Applejack shook her head and sighed. "Ah don't know. He just…flipped out. He blamed himself for being too weak. "

"Too weak? B-but the way he fought those monsters…"

"Ah know. Ah seen em. He's amazing. Ah never seen a pony fight that way before. Still…"

Fluttershy kicked at the ground. "…I…I think I know what you mean. Sora isn't telling us something. I don't think it's bad but…I don't think it's good either. At least, not good for him."

AJ nodded. "Which is why we need to help him."

Fluttershy thought for a moment. She couldn't fight, not like the rest, but she did want to help Sora out as much as she could. With silent resolve she made her way to an overturned dresser and opened one of the draws. She was happy to find that it was still intact.

"Fluttershy. What in the hay is that?"

The pegasus presented the object to the cowmare. "I-it's a…well it's fruit made out of cloth actually."

"A fruit?"

Fluttershy nodded. "The Papaya fruit. It's really common where he comes from. He told me how it looks and also about how ponies give them to one another as a sign of being friends forever. Since we don't have any here I thought that…That I could give him this instead." Fluttershy cheeks turned a shade of red. "I wanted to let him know that I was there for him…"

Applejack raised an eyebrow. _Never seen Shy so forward…still…_She smiled. "I see. Well then say no more, Fluttershy. I'm sure that he would be happy for you to give him that. But how about ya do so after we make sure our friends are ok."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled happily. The pair then departed from the cottage with both newfound hope and worry.

"Well…this isn't good…"

The Doctor stared down at Ponyville from his perch as a blob of darkness began to gathered toward town hall. They all seemed to be waiting for something, and he had a pretty good idea of what it could have been.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Living shadows that are not part of the Vasta Narata…never encountered that before. Heh…that's a new wrinkle."

"Professor! I think that's everypony!"

The stallion turned to find a gray pegasus breaking away from a crowd of frightened ponies. Her yellow mane bristled in the ominous wind as she focused one on the stallion. "I think we got them all before anypony was hurt." She couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. "If we didn't warn everypony, then who knows what would have happened."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow to the gray pegasus. "I told you Miss Hooves, It's the Doctor, and I do hope you are right. I'm actually surprised on how well we were able to convince everyone that...ahem…Ponyville was being attacked. I thought for sure they would have not believed me or in the worst case threw me out of town, or off a cliff. Can't count how many times that almost happened. Course seeing living shadows coming out of the ground plays a big factor on being-"

"Twilight! Spike! Where are you!?"

Derpy and The Doctor turned to see a white unicorn with a swirly purple mane and tail frantically looking around in a panicked state.

"Has anypony seen Twilight and Spike?! I can't find them anywhere!"

"Twilight…" The Doctor instantly ran to the white unicorn gaining her attention. "You there! Miss White Unicorn! Did you lose someone?"

"My friends!" She was practically in tears as she spoke. "I thought for sure that they were right behind me but…As soon as I got here I noticed that they were nowhere to be found. I can't find them at all!"

Keeping a kindhearted expression he smiled warmly. "I'm sure they are fine. From what I hear Twilight is well able to take care of herself…"

Before the unicorn could even respond she heard her name being called from afar. She turned to find a caramel stallion racing toward her. She cried out his name and flung herself quite dramatically toward him. The stallion caught her in his hooves quite awkwardly.

"R-Rarity?! You're alright!" Sora's gaze turned to a crowd of ponies gathering around the scene. "You all are…But who…"

"That would be me. I'm the Doctor, thanks." He held out a hoof to the stallion.

"I'm Sora." He took the Doctor's hoof in his own. "You're the one that saved Pinkie?"

He thought for a moment before realization came upon him. "AH! You mean that really pink pony?" He then paused "Wait a second. She's Pinkie?"

Sora nodded before turning to Rarity not paying the least attention to the Doctor mumble under his breath. "Where's Twilight? Is she here too?"

Rarity shook her head. "I don't know! She and Spike were right behind me, but then I lost them in the crowd."

The Doctor shifted his gaze toward the town. "If my fears are grounded…and I find they often are…" He pulled a weird device from behind his tie and pointed it towards the mass of darkness that was converging on town hall. A loud whirl was produced for only a second before it stop. He gazed at the device before turning to face Sora. "Yep…I was right. She's somewhere in there…Most likely town hall."

Sora stared toward the merging darkness, his teeth gritting slightly. "If she's there then that's where I'm going."

Rarity stood beside him a glare in her own eye. "If you're going, then so am I!"

Sora was about to protest but then thought better of it. He didn't want to put others in danger but the girls in this world were unusually stubborn. Actually, to be fair, so were Kairi and Sophie, and Yuffie and Paine, and Aritha, and the Queen and…well there was no shortage of strong willed girls.

He sighed a defeated sigh as he turned to face the mare. "You don't leave my side for a second. Okay?"

"But of course Darling."

Sneaking around was never Sora's forte.

Still with Rarity around he felt it was a necessary annoyance.

The two ponies had little trouble navigating the streets of the infested Ponyville. Besides a few skirmishes here and there, where Sora was most adamant in taking them out quickly while Rarity chose to hide from a safe distance cheering her hero on, the heartless - for the most part - had left the two ponies alone.

That in itself, was something that really unnerved Sora a great deal.

One of the downsides of being a wielder of the Key Klade was that the weapon would act as a beacon and attract the Heartless, most of the time in droves. As to why the two ponies were not constantly being attacked was still a mystery to the colt. It didn't become apparent to him until after their third encounter that Rarity and he were always being led toward one place in particular.

Town Hall.

"Sora…" The stallion turned to the mare walking close beside him. "I have to admit, I am a little scared about what's going on. Those creatures are just dreadful." She gulped. "Do you think those things…took Twilight? Do you think she is safe?"

Sora shook his head gravely._ "_I don't know…" He put on a brave smile as he faced her. "But I promised to protect you girls no matter what…"

Rarity could only nod in agreement as they continued to trek their way to the center of town. The mare looked toward the stallion, her blue orbs taking in every inch of his features. She could see that he was worried, maybe even more than her. Despite the situations they were in she could not help but smile.

When the two ponies came into the clearing they were met with a sight that stopped them dead in their tracks..

A pony stood, cloaked in a tattered covering as black as midnight. Sora would have thought that it was a heartless if it went for their eyes being visible under the cloak. He could see a deep red peering straight at him with cold intensity.

The pony however was not what shocked them.

Beside the cloaked figure was a purple bubble of energy floating just above the ground. Inside the field was something that made Sora's heart nearly stop.

"I-Is that…Oh Celestia! Is that her heart!?"

Sora's shock turned to a glare, not even being able to answer her correctly. Inside the bubble was a unconscious Twilight floating almost peacefully on her back. Above her was a pink crystal like heart floating just above her chest. Below her floating body was a terrified purple dragon pounding away at the wall inside the force field, tears flowing freely down his face.

Sora swore out loud before summoning his keyblade. He prepared himself to rush forward but was stopped when the sound of a roar nearly caused him to tumble over. A massive spike like appendage came crashing down in front of him, causing the pony to fly back a few feet dropping his blade. When he recovered he found himself face to face with a monster.

Plant-like in structure, the size of it matched that of town hall, maybe even a little bigger. The stem of the plant was plump, thick, and black; riddled with spikes of the purest red. Extending from the bottom of its body were four claw like appendages it seemed to use as legs. Its head was round and big, attached to the body like that of a sunflower. Unlike a sunflower however, this creature had a gaping mouth and yellow slits that looked like eyes. From where the ends of its mouth were two deadly mandibles. Last but not least was a symbol of a frightening looking heart etched upon its chest, a mark Sora knew all too well.

"Heartless…"

"T-that's a heartless?!" Rarity exclaimed pointing a hoof at the creature.

Sora got back to his hooves and leered at the cloaked pony. "What did you do to Twilight?!"

The mare gave a casual look beside her, a frown etching upon her face. "Well ya see that's quite the question isn't it. I only tried to steal her heart but…" She brought a hoof to tap the side of the shield. "When I did, this happened. Heh…I guess my charms don't work on every pony huh?"

"S-steal her heart…?" Rarity choked as she slipped behind Sora.

"What? Can't you hear with those fat ears of yours. Yes steal her heart. Not that hard to comprehend is it?" The mare shook her head slightly.

Sora stepped forward growling lightly. "Step away from her and leave this place now. It's not too late to stop what you're doing."

A creepy smile could be seen from beneath the mask. Aww. How cute. You think you're in control." Sitting on her haunches the mare clapped her hooves together twice causing the monster to rear back and release a deafening roar. It raised a spiked appendage, attempting to finish them in one blow. Its attempt was fruitless however as Sora had quickly wrapped a screaming Rarity under his foreleg and jumped a good twenty feet back, avoiding the strike.

Quickly after releasing the mare from his grasp, Sora proceeded to summon his Keyblade once again and charged straight towards the monsters. The heartless lunged forward as well raising another leg to strike down upon him again, but was only met with nothing but dirt as Sora rolled to the side avoiding the crushing blow. Before it could recover the stallion leapt high into the air attempting to slash at its face. That would prove to be a mistake however as the monster opened his gaping maw just as Sora neared. With a deafening snap the Heartless closed its jaws around the caramel stallion.

Rarity screamed and averted her eyes as the monster bit down, not wanting to see the fate of her hero.

"What the…HOW THE HELL…!?"

Upon hearing the voice of the cloaked mare Rarity slowly brought her attention back to the battle. To both her surprise and delight she found Sora completely unharmed but struggling to hold the top and bottom of the heartless's maw open with his fore and hind hooves. While Rarity jumped up and down with glee, the monster, in response, did not take very well to being denied its quick victory. It started to thrash about, shaking its head wildly in an attempt to dislodge the pony. The stallion, however, held on strong, not allowing or wanting his strength to falter.

The heartless, finding that its first strategy a bust reared its head as it faced a nearby building. Without thinking it went head first into the structure, nearly demolishing it in one go, creating a cloud of dust and smoke in the process.

The monster, now dazed, lifted its head up to oversee its work. The side of the building was completely trashed, turned to a pile of debris. The heartless roared before facing Rarity, fully intent on taking her completely out of the picture.

"YOU IDIOT! ABOVE YOU!"

The monster had just enough time to face the sky before a hard metal object came crashing down upon its head. Sora held the pose he had when he had thrown his Keyblade from the peak of his jump for a moment before he started to fall. Flapping his wings once, he directed his descent to come within a couple of feet of the heartless just as the monster too fell onto the ground in a complete daze. Sora's Keyblade came down soon after landing point first beside him.

Sora scraped at the ground with his hoof before lowering his head in a threatening manner. "Ok…time to take you out…" He quickly dislodged his blade, and shot forward, closing the distance between him and the slowly recovering heartless.

He was prepared for the snap of the monster's jaws, easily jumping over the desperate attack. With his head raised high in the air the stallion yelled in between clenched teeth. "FIRE!"

He expected the creature to be burned alive in a blaze of glory.

He did not expect nothing to happen at all.

_What the…?! My magic! It's not…!_

He barely had time to ponder as he was delivered a swift kick in the face the cloaked pony, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Rarity gasped as she ran to Sora's side. "Sora!" She held the semiconscious stallion close to her. "Darling! Are you ok?"

The stallion slowly, with her help raised himself up. "M-my magic…it's not…"

Both Rarity and Sora tuned at the sound of the cloaked mare landing a few feet away from them, cracking with pure sadistic joy. "Well that was priceless! Down right, class A funny! I don't know what you were doing but it seems that you failed miserably. Some would even say epicly."

Rarity turned to glare at the cloaked pony. "No fair! You're not supposed to interfere like that!"

"Oh please!" The cloaked pony spat. "You must be some sort of idiot to think that I would just let you make a fool of my peons without some kind of recompense. This isn't some fantasy novel you know." The cloaked mare gave Sora a sideways glance. "But I do have to say…the power of the keyblade is quite interesting." She smiled as a wicked looking spear popped beside her, wrapped in a black aura. "Still…can't have you running about and causing trouble so…" The spear shot forwarded in an attempt to impale both ponies.

Rarity shouted, holding the stallion close to her as she did so, preparing for the worst. Just as it was about to strike something wrapped itself around the pair and jerked them backwards just as the spear struck where they had just been.

"YEEE-HAAA! Looks like we made it just in time." AJ expertly jerked the rope that held Rarity and Sora, untying the pair from its hold.

"Just as well, too. Seems our HERO was about to have an untimely end." Rainbow quipped.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy ran to Rarity's and Sora's side. "Are you two alright?"

"Of course they are!" Pinkie cheered as she bounced in from seemingly nowhere. "Didn't you see his slick moves out there? Well, at least until the end."

"Girls!" Rarity cried with joy. "What are you doing here?"

She did not receive an answer as Fluttershy screamed and pointed a hoof out toward the red ball of energy hurtling towards them. Swift as the wind, Sora summoned his Keyblade once more and leapt toward the income mass of energy. His Keyblade struck at the ball of death redirecting it toward the one who had summoned it. The heartless toppled over onto his back as soon as it was struck, damaging a building behind it.

"Damn it! What the hell is this!? You all should be having your hearts taken out of you! How are you here!?"

Applejack was about to retort but the sight of Twilight and Spike in the bubble instantly caught her attention. "Twi! What the hey?! What did ya'll do to her?!

"She's trying to turn her into a heartless!" Sora called out before turning his attention back to the monster. "We have to finish this now!"

"Oh no you don't you little-?!" the cloaked pony began to race after him but her leg was instantly caught by AJ's rope.

"And where in the hay do ya think ya'll are going?"

"Don't interfere!" Screamed the cloaked pony. She wrapped the rope in a dark glow and attempted to pull AJ close.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack sat on her haunches, doing her best to stop the mare from dragging her, but it was to no avail as the cloaked unicorn's magic was just too much.

"Got you now you little-!"

_SPLAT!_

Pinkie stood on her hind legs as she balanced a pair of pies on each of her fore hooves. "Nopony hurts my friends!"

The cloaked pony roared with anger. "DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" She readied her magic to fire at the pink pony but was stopped when something hard rammed into her side. As she struggled to recover she found Rainbow Dash standing where she had just been.

The pegasus stared darkly toward the unicorn on the ground. "I'd say I'm sorry, but then you and both know I wouldn't mean it."

Sora did not want to leave them, but with the threat of the heartless still looming over them he had little choice but to do so. He needed to finish it off and he needed to do it now. There was no telling how long Twilight's heart would be safe inside the bubble, providing if it wasn't already too late now.

The stallion took to the air, using his wings to direct himself above the struggling heartless. He grasped the Keyblade tight in his jaw, just as he started to free-fall downward. He smiled as he descended downwards, aiming straight for the plant heartless's crest. The monster, seeing this, began to charge up another ball of energy from its maw.

Sora's face formed a glare as he saw what it was doing. Sora made no move to steer out of the way or block. Instead, he aimed straight for it, and threw his weapon with all of his might. It connected with the ball, causing the reaction Sora wanted. The ball exploded in on itself, wrapping the heartless in a dark light. When it cleared, all that was left was a disfigured mess of a monster.

"Time to finish this!" He shot downward, summoning his Keyblade again in his hooves. His blade struck the crest of the heartless, causing it to shine like the brightest sun, blinding everypony present. When the light subsided, Fluttershy was the first to open her eyes. What she saw; what every pony saw, would forever be burned into their memories for days to come.

Sora stood still yet strong particles of light dissipating away from him into the sky. Almost directly above him was the most beautiful heart anypony would have, or could have ever had seen, the shine and the gleam a testament to the strength of the one that had freed it. All eyes turned to the heart watching it ascend into the sky before disappearing completely.

Sora released a breath of relief before turning to face the girls. "Hey! Where's that robed pony!?"

Rainbow looked to her side to find that the pony she had knocked down nowhere to be seen. "What the hay?!"

Applejack tilted her hat as a glare formed in her eyes. "Shoot! She must've escaped when we weren't looking!"

Pinkie Pie was already racing toward Twilight and Spike. "We can worry about her later! We need to help Twilight!"

All ponies instantly forgot about their escaped enemy and followed after Pinkie Pie. As they reached the magenta bubble, they could see Spike holding on to Twilight's hoof. He was no longer crying but worry still seemed to plague his features. Rainbow closed her eyes before reeling on Sora.

"W-what's gonna happen to her?" Her voice was unusually calm.

Sora shook his head. "I…I don't know…"

"…Can you save her?"

"I…Don't know…"

"You don't know…you don't know…" She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt as she pulled him it to her. "YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE BUCKING HERO! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT US!"

The tears in the mares eyes caused Sora's own to widen by degrees. "R-Rainbow…I…"

Applejack forcibly pulled the mare off of the stallion and held her back by her fore hooves. "Rainbow! Yelling at him ain't gonna solve anything! Besides, ya'll are being unfair!"

Sora shook his head. "…But she's right…I...I am suppose to be the hero…I'm supposed to protect all of you…" He turned to face the magenta sphere that held Twilight and her heart. "I…I wasn't there to protect her. This is my fault…"

"I…I don't know…" His ears perked up as he jumped a 180 to look toward the mares. "MY KEYBLADE!"

"What about your Key Blade, darling?"

He began to jump up and down in place as he spoke excitedly. "My Keyblade, any Keyblade, has the ability to unlock anything. Not just doors but chest and cabinets; gateways and…and they can unlock hearts."

Rainbow scoffed slightly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you see? It goes both ways, Rainbow. Not only can it unlock but it can lock as well…" He dropped to his hunches. "It's…just a feeling…not much of one…and I don't have anything to back it up but…I might be able to lock her heart back inside of her."

"That sounds mighty dangerous, sugarcube…" Applejack voiced.

"I know. I know. I'm not even sure my Keyblade can do it… but…I have to try!"

Fluttershy gripped his hoof as he started to trot toward the sphere. "Sora…what if something goes wrong…What if…"

Sora smiled gently towards her. "If something goes wrong…Then I'll do everything in my power to make it go right."

Fluttershy could tell that he was just trying to cover up his apprehension, but it put a smile on her face all the same. "Ok…Oh." She turned to AJ. "Applejack, do you…?"

"Right here sugarcube." The farm-mare lifted her hat and pulled out the paper star that Fluttershy had made. She placed the star into Fluttershy outstretched hoof and smiled lightly.

"Here…"Fluttershy said with a blush. "I…I don't know if this is what it looks like but…I made you this." She placed the work of art into Sora's own hoof.

"It's…a Papaya charm…" He looked it over before looking back at Fluttershy.

"I…I stayed up all night working on it. I just...its not much and I don't know if it will help but..."

Sora smiled as he pocketed the cloth star. He slapped both hooves upon his cheeks before puffing his chest out. He just couldn't let them down. He just couldn't. "Right!"

Summoning his Keyblade, the stallion geared himself for a task he felt he was not ready for, but one he needed to do, one he had no choice but to accomplish. The Keyblade of Hearts his blade may not be; but a Keyblade connected to hearts it is.

"I can't fail…not this time…" With one great leap he jumped into the air and struck the bubble with all of his might. As he did so a bright light enveloped the area around him and Twilight forcing all to shield their eyes away from the duo.

_I…its too much…I can't fight it…_

Twilight seeped further and further into the darkness. The oddly cooling effect it gave her as she sunk deeper and deeper into it felt relaxing. She had struggled at first, doing her best to fight against it but slowly, surely, she would sink to the inky feeling it gave her.

Tears slowly fell down her face as she closed her eyes.

_What can I do? I…I just can't fight it any longer…Spike…Princess…Everypony…I…I'm sorry…_

She sunk deep into the despair of darkness sinking into its ebony waves, until…

_-ght!_

A voice. She could hear a voice. Where did it come from?

_Twilight!_

The voice. It was calling her name. Who was it?

_Twilight grab my hand!_

Their hand? They wanted her to grab their hand. Twilight reached out with her hoof as a oddly shaped figure slowly came into view. It was obscured by the light he had behind it but she could make out an elongated body, not like a pony at all…in fact she had never seen anything like it in all of her life. She felt something wrap around her hoof, holding it tight. Her eyes adjusted for only a moment to catch sky blue eyes staring down upon her own. Eyes she had sworn she had seen before.

"Don't worry Twilight…I got ya…"

Light washed over both her and her savior cutting off any coherent sounds she had tried to produce from her mouth. One last thought however crossed the deep reaches of her mind. One last thought that only produced more questions than anything else she had learned in her short time with a certain stallion.

_Sora…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Golden Oaks Library_

Twilight's eyes slowly opened to the bright light of the sun shining through a crack in her window. She instantly closed them again as the sun pained her eyes with searing light, having not yet had time to fully adjust.

"Gah…every time…" the lavender unicorn cursed inwardly.

Twilight stifled a yawn and stretched her limbs, forcing any kinks she had out of her system, and shaking off her tiredness. She pushed off the covers and slipped out of bed, pulling the sheets back into place once she was on the floor. Tidiness is next to Princessness. A silly saying to be sure but one she held with high esteem. More than likely because Celestia always told her those words when she was still a filly.

When she was done making up her bed, she made her way to her bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She found that her mane was a mess, which was no surprise to her. She showed her pearly white teeth, checking for any imperfection they might have acquired in her time asleep. When nothing could be seen, she raised her hair brush and slowly began to straighten out her mane, smoothing out all the loose ends. She was halfway through brushing her hair when a thought occurred to her.

When did she get into bed?

She had remembered waking up the day before. Or rather, way early in the morning to do some reading. She was in the middle of a particular book that, while cheesy in both execution and production, she found it emotionally and, in some ways, physically stimulating. Her mind strayed away for only a moment, remembering a particular scene within the confines of the book. She giggled lightly as a blush formed in a pink hue on her cheeks. The hero of the story had just rescued the love of his life from falling off the cliff the villain of the story pushed her off of. The hero leapt head first after her holding out his hoof, ready to catch her. It reminded her of…

Twilight's eyes widened as thoughts flashed through her mind.

Memories...her memories…Memories of darkness and fear. Fear of losing everything.

She raised a hoof to her head as the memories came flooding into her mind. "I…I was…Somewhere I shouldn't have been…somewhere I didn't want to be. I…" She remembered the cold darkness wrapping around her frame and she shuddered lightly. "The darkness…it had me... I..."

Realization hit her smack dab in the face. She had been in the library reading her book when she had noticed something from the corner of her eye. A shadow…moving by itself. She had thought it was a trick of the light but then…

"Oh Dear Celestia!" She shouted as she ran out the room, replaying the events in her mind as she went.

The heartless! They had been in here. They had tried to grab her, but she managed to evade capture somehow. She had managed to zap Spike on to her back before bolting out the door. She saw more of those creatures everywhere she went. Walls. Roofs. It was the parasprite invasion all over again. She could see that other ponies were following a gray pegasus away from the town and decided to follow suite. It wasn't much longer until Rarity came into view, and the two ponies made their way to White Tail Woods. She had learned that Rarity was attacked as well. She too had escaped, though she would need a new sewing machine later.

Twilight, Spike, and Rarity somehow managed to avoid detection for quite some time when she felt something latch onto her back. She and Spike barely had any time to grasp the situations let alone scream in alarm.

After that, she could barely remember anything. Nothing except darkness. She was being swallowed up by the it and felt that she would have been if not for…

"Sora?!"

"Twili-!?"

Smack!

Twilight ran straight down the stairs, not paying any attention to where she was going. She felt that the one who had been coming up the stairs was doing the same thing due to the surprise look in her magenta eyes.

Both Twilight and Rainbow tumbled painfully down the stairs, landing a foot away from them when they reached to bottom. The crash and tumble had left both ponies in a mass of fur and feathers.

Rainbow laid squarely on her back, legs sprawled out wide as if he was trying to make the letter X and failing miserably. Her eyes swirled comically as she was left with little coherence after getting the wind knocked out of her by the body of the lavender unicorn who had landed squarely on her stomach, breaking most of her fall.

Being the first to recover, Twilight looked around in a daze before noticing just who she was sitting on. "Oh my goodness! Rainbow! Are you ok?!"

"But mama, I don't wanna go to school today." Was the pegasus's only response before blacking out.

_Sweet Apple Acres_

"Boy howdy Sora! You're really becoming quite the apple bucker."

Sora blushed slightly at the praise that he was receiving from the farm-mare. "Come on AJ. Compared to you I'm just a novice." The stallion picked up the bucket of apples he had just filled and placed them in the waiting cart of Applejack. "It is your special talent after all."

"It may be my special talent Sora, but you turned out to be a…a…Savnet? Sarnet?"

"I think the word you're looking for is savant dear."

Applejack huffed before turning to face the white unicorn. "Rarity, I know that your place is getting rebuilt and all that, but if you're gonna be hanging out here the least ya could do is help."

The fashionista, in Sora's opinion, seemed to have set herself up quite well in the apple farm while her home repairs were underway. And while she decided to stay with Fluttershy until her home was back to full glory, she made every attempt to find time to visit the apple farm.

Today, Rarity had donned a bright yellow sun hat with a pair of dark purple shades. She laid herself back against a lawn chair, sipping at what looked like a refreshing cup of iced lemonade before answering Applejack.

"Why Applejack my dear, I am helping. I'm helping supervise."

"If I needed supervising, I would've called Granny Smith." Applejack scowled.

Sora raised his hoof. "For the record I don't-"

"In a minute Darling/Just a second Sugercube." Both mares said in unison before turning back to face each other.

The stallion sighed gently before making his way toward one of the trees. Sitting on his haunches, the stallion rested his back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Those two really seem to like to go at it." He chuckled lightly as he smiled. "Must be really good friends."Sora's ears drooped slightly at the thought.

I wonder how everyone is doing. Do they even know I'm gone? Did whoever Celestia talk to let my friends know? I was told to train to become a Keyblade Master, and yet I'm no closer than I was back then. What am I lacking? What am I missing?

Sora was so deep in thought that he had barely noticed someone next him staring intently at his face. When he did notice he nearly jumped back in fright.

"S-Sweetie Belle!?"

The pale white filly blinked and smiled brightly as she waved a hoof at him. "Morning, Sora! Are you taking a break?"

The stallion blinked, then looked off toward Rarity and Applejack, still knee deep in their argument, which seemed to have somehow derailed into each other's appearances. "I would assume so…" He felt his hoof gripped by the filly's and he was suddenly pulled by a surprisingly strong little girl.

"Then you can help me and my friends out then!"

"H-hey! Wait! What do you mean? What are we doing?"

"You'll see!" Sweetie Bell answered with a bright smile.

Rarity and Applejack watched as Sweetie Bell led the stallion away, both mares doing their best to hide their smiles.

"Heh poor Sora. Hate ta do this to him, but we do need him out of the way for a bit."

"Yes, quite right." The white unicorn turned towards Ponyville. "Come along Applejack. We have to get ready before this afternoon right? No time to dilly dally."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

_Golden Oaks library_

Rainbow awoke to voices not too far away from her, one female, the other a male, and both recognizable.

"Wow Spike…Just…he really did all that? How could he? It's just not possible."

"I don't know Twi…You should have seen him out there. He was like a machine. I've never seen somepony move the way he did."

"For a pony to have such strength is…it's just down right Impossible. And you're saying that he took it on by himself."

"Yeah! I know I was supposed to be worried for you Twi but he…Oh! Rainbow! You're awake."

Just as Rainbow sat up from the couch she was instantly beset by a pair of lavender hooves. "Rainbow! Are you ok?! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming up and…"

The mare gave an awkward smile as she pulled one of her hooves free from Twilight's grasp. She placed it on the side of her neck and proceeded to rock her head side to side, testing for any kinks she may have gained. "Hey it's ok Twilight. Not the first time I had a crash of epic proportions."

"I'm just glad your wing didn't get broken." Twilight sighed with relief.

"Yeah, that would've sucked. Anyway , how ya doing? That was something else yesterday, huh?"

"I'm…okay for the most part. Not really something I feel like repeating though." She shook her head lightly. "Spike filled me in on most of what happened near Town Hall. I still find it hard to believe that the heartless had attacked here. If…If things didn't turn out the way they did then…"

Rainbow nodded her head. "Tell me about it." She scoffed slightly. "I also find it hard to believe that Sora was able to take down that overgrown weed with little to no problem. Guess that idiot isn't all talk after all. Still, if it had been me, I would have taken that thing down in ten seconds flat."

Twilight eyes had widened as she stared at the rainbow maned pony. Both mares were quiet for a moment before the pegasus broke the silence, her face contorting in confusion. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry but…Did you just say Sora?"

"Ah…Yeah? That's his name right?"

"Well yes, I know his name. I say it when I address him. The thing is I've never heard you calling him by his name before…at least no time I can remember."

"What!? I say his name frequently!"

"No, you don't." Spike quipped.

"Yes I do!" Rainbow groaned. "Anyway, I gotta let the others know you're ok. They were pretty worried about ya." She turned to face the lavender mare. "Hey, you wanna come with?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not at the moment no. I have some things I need to take care of. Sending a letter to the princess, writing down notes on everything that Spike told me before, getting something to eat…" She also needed to collect her memories. That weird being floating down to save her, just what was it?

"Ok, Ok I get it Twi." She spread her wings out ready to take off.

"You sure you're okay to fly?" Twilight asked with concern.

"You kidding me? Just watch this!" She snapped her tail once before she flew off out of the tree at top speed, sending papers flying everywhere.

Spike deadpanned as he slapped a claw to his face. "For the love of…I just cleaned this place!"

Twilight chuckled lightly before turning to leave. She was stopped however, when Rainbow popped her head into view from out the window. "Oh! Before I forget, there's a surprise party happening later this afternoon over at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie told me to tell you to be there when you woke up."

"Oh ok I…Wait…How did she know I was going to wake up when you came over?"

Rainbow shrugged. "I stopped trying to figure out that pony long ago Twi. Just chalk it up to Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

_White Tail Woods Lake_

Sora shook the water out of his fur as he trudged his way back to dry land. He was happy he was a good swimmer and still retained that ability even in pony form. He looked towards the trio of fillies as they all smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Well…I think shipbuilding is off the list of cutie marks for you girls."

Sweetie Bell Stepped forward as she spoke. "Sorry about that Sora. We thought the holes would make it glide faster in the water."

Sora chuckled as he tilted his head to the side to bang the water out of his ear with a hoof. "Honestly I thought so too. That is until it started to sink…fast…"

Sweetie Bell lowered her head slightly. "Yeah…Guess we're not cut out to be shipbuilders huh?"

"Well don't give up yet Sweetie Belle." He placed a hoof on his chest. "You know me and my friends built a raft before. Maybe I can add some of my skills to the mix."

While Sweetie Bell preoccupied Sora's attention, the other two fillies stayed in the back in a hushed conference.

"So…now's your chance Applebloom."

Applebloom raised her eyebrow to her orange little friend. "Huh? What do ya mean Scoots?"

The orange filly groaned. "Why don't you go talk to him? Maybe find out a little more about him."

"What?!" Applebloom covered her mouth as Sora and Sweetie Bell looked her way. She quickly waved, causing the other two to awkwardly do the same. When Sora and Sweetie Belle began their conversation again, Applebloom continued at a more reasonable tone. "Ah don't want to sound like a busy body. What if he hates me for asking any personal questions?"

"Well you won't know until you try Applebloom." Scootaloo went behind her friend and began to push her towards the crush of her life. "Now get going. As one of your…" She stuck a hoof in her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "Gack…love advisers, I command you to do so."

Applebloom whimpered as she was pushed by her flank towards the stallion. She was grateful for her friend's help, but for her to talk to him here and now, couple that with the fact that the stallion that she liked was not only some kind of hero, but also a hero that single hoofedly saved her whole town, caused the yellow filly to become even more infatuated by the stallion.

Of course this rise in infatuation caused her to become extremely timid around Sora, almost to the point that she could barely hold a full conversation with him without squeaking in embarrassment.

"Ah…Ah don't know what ta say to him." Applebloom complained. "What do ah ask him?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Just ask him about the weather or something!" With one final shove the little pegasus mare pushed Applebloom in front of her crush. She looked just in time to see those sky blue portals to his soul looking down upon her with a curious look before smiling gently at her, causing her already red cheeks to darken.

"What's up Applebloom?" His voice caused her to flinch slightly. "Me and Sweetie were going over a new boat design. It's more simplistic in how it looks but I think it would be a whole lot more effective."

Applebloom just looked upwards toward the stallion, her heart fluttering wildly. She could'nt speak due to her voice failing her miserably. When she did open her mouth all that could be heard was a slight wheezing sound. She panicked when the stallion tilted his head in confusion at her behavior.

_Ohnoohnoohno! What do I do?! What do I say?! Oh this is over before it even began! Ow!_

She touched the side of her leg where a pebble had struck. Looking off to where it came from, she could see Scootaloo behind Sora waving to get her attention. When it was gained, she held up an oversized cue card with the words 'Ask about the weather!' Written on it.

Applebloom gulped before stuttering slightly. "H-how's t-the weather up there?"

Sora looked at her for a second before tapping a hoof to his chin. When he was done the stallion shrugged. "I have to say…more than likely the same as the weather down there." He chucked lightly at his own joke.

Applebloom giggled as well, though less heartedly. "heh…Ah guess ah trotted right into that one."

"In all fairness, I've been saving that one for a while."

"Really?" Applebloom sat on her haunches and stared up at the stallion. "Why would you need to save a joke like that?"

"The stallion smiled sheepishly. "Well…you see…I wasn't always the biggest kid. In fact I was one of the shortest."

Applebloom's eyes bulged. "Really?!"

"Yeah…Honestly I was always picked on because of that."

"B-but you're a hero! Why would somepony pick on a hero?"

"I wasn't always a Keyblader you know." Sora eyes shifted over to the other two fillies as they listened in on his conversation. "In fact I was nothing special growing up."

"You're kidding!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Sora raised one hoof and crossed his heart with the other. "Cross my heart. I was just a normal little kid."

Sweetie Bell leaned in as she asked, "So how did you get that key blade thing?"

"Well…"

"There you are!"

Sora and the girls looked up to see Rainbow Dash zipping downwards toward them. She landed in front of the stallion, addressing him when she did so. "Been looking for ya everywhere. You're needed down by town hall."

"Town Hall? Why do they need me?"

"Don't ask dumb questions." Rainbow said while turning away from him. "Just be there, okay?" Before the mare could take off, Sora's voice stopped her.

"Rainbow…I…I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you this yesterday but…I'm glad that you're ok. Pinkie told me that you were getting chased by heartless when she found you." His head lowered and his ears folded back. "I-if I had known they were coming then…" A tap against his head stopped his sentence short. He looked up to see the cyan pegasus lowing her hoof back to the ground.

"Geez…shut up Sora." She turned her head so that she could look at him in his eyes. Sora was slightly taken aback by the way she looked. Her eyes seemed softer than before. "Just get moving okay? And don't be late or else I'll kick your flank into next Thursday." She flew off leaving the stallion and the fillies.

Scootaloo leaned into Sweetie Bell and began to talk in a low whisper. "That was…odd…"

_Ponyville Town Hall_

Sora and the fillies quickly traversed the distance between the lake and Ponyville. Sora was the first to notice the rather large gathering in front of the Town hall, which was still under construction. The stallion stopped in mid stride, staring at the crowd. Is something going on? He asked himself. He turned to ask one of the girls what was up, but he instantly saw a familiar lavender mare making her way towards him.

"Twilgiht? You're ok!" He ran up to her smiling brightly. "I was worried."

"Well as you can see Sora, I am alright." Twilight smiled gently. "And from what Spike tells me Its because of you."

Sora blushed sheepishly. "W-well I…"

"And we do need to talk about that." Twilight interrupted." But first follow me." Twilight took point as she led the stallion toward the front of the crowd and onward toward the top of a makeshift stage. On top of it was a beige mare with a curly white mane, who Sora had learned was named Mayor Mare, who stood by smiling brightly at him. As he neared the middle of the stage, the ponies in the crowd steadily began to chant his name over and over again, slowly getting louder and louder in the process.

Apprehension began to build up in his heart and he tried to turn away only to be stopped by Twilight and Applejack.

The farm mare chuckled gently as she turned him around and push him to the podium. "Going somewhere partner?"

"What's going on? I don't…"

The beige mare coughed politely, though loud enough to be heard from all ponies to steadily lower their chant till it died down. "Attention everypony! Attention! I understand that all of you were afraid yesterday. For those monsters to ruthlessly attack Ponyville is unforgivable! I would like to extend my condolences to all that were affected by the Shadow Ponies and the Darkflower."

Sora looked to the lavender unicorn. "Shadow Ponies? Darkflower?"

"Well we have to call them something right? Heartless is good and all but since I found out there are more than just the pony shaped ones, I figured I should take it upon myself to name all the ones we've met so far."

Sora was drawn back into the speech as the continued. "I would like to be the first to honor a pony who not only stood up in the face of adversity to tackle the invasion of those nasty creatures, but ousted them from our town completely. A pony who just barely arrived in our town but a few days ago, took it upon himself to protect it with his very life." She waved a hoof toward the keyblader. "On behalf of Ponyville, I would like to thank Sora for his bravery." Mayor Mare trotted up to Sora and held out a medallion for him. "Please accept this as a token of our appreciation."

Sora held the medallion in his hooves before turning to face the Mayor. "I…I…

"Would you like to make a speech young hero?" The mayor offered.

Sora blushed brighter than ever before as he was pulled in front of the podium. He stood dumbstruck as he stared out into the eager crowd. Never before had he been in this position. Whenever he traveled through the worlds, he always saved the day and then just left to do the same on another world. Sure he was thanked nearly every time, but never to this magnitude. He gulped as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I…I'm not used to this. Honestly, if I had my way I would just ask for a whole cake to eat and just sleep it off." He gained a "TRUE THAT" from a familiar pink mare out in the front of the crowd. "I do thank you for this" He held out the medal. "But…I don't think I deserve it. Your buildings were destroyed by the battle and your lives were in danger because I was slow to react."

The mayor wrapped a hoof around Sora's neck and pulled him in close. "Do you see that. A hero and modest to boot! Give it up for the Hero of Ponyville." The ponies all stomped on the ground cheering loudly and cutting off any retort he had wanted to say.

_Canterlot Throne Room_

Celestia sat on her throne looking over all available data she could find on the heartless. It had been years since she had even considered going over any readings that talked about the elusive shadows. The attack on Ponyville laid heavily on the white alicorn's mind, as well as the plight that her star pupil was subjected to.

She cringed inwardly as she remembered the report she had been sent and was glad to find Twilight healthy and intact. For the enemy to go after her student and her friends, it was something that she hadn't foreseen. It still pained her for her subjects to be hurt in any way. She was glad however, for how things had turned out. She was right to place her faith in the Keyblader. Still, it was too close for comfort for her liking. She had set up extra guards around all cities and highways after the incident though. Keyblade or no keyblade, she was going to protect her subjects.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her throne room door bursting open, gaining the attention of everypony within the throne room. All watched as a white earth pony guard with gleaming gold armor called out as he raced towards the throne room, his voice heavy with fatigue. "News from Northern Equestria!" He said before adopting a more fitting tone for speaking with the princess. "Your highness…"

She held her head high as she addressed the guard. "Yes? What is it?"

The guard bowed low before removing his helmet and addressing her once again. "I am to tell you that IT has been found."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, not being able to withhold her surprise. Regaining her composure, she turned to the pegasus guards beside her, her tone holding a hard, desperate twinge. "Find Princess Cadence and Shining Armor!"

The guards bowed low in acknowledgement before running to complete their mission.

When she was alone the Princess picked up a quill and parchment with her magic and began her letter to her student.

_Ponyville - A ways away from Town Hall_

"Man those ponies are sociable…"

Sora spent the evening communing with the other ponies as they all thanked him for saving their town. Despite how he felt about being the main cause of most of the buildings being demolished, seeing all those ponies' smiling faces caused him to smile brightly as well. Making others smile had always been a special talent of his after all. Still, it was a little overwhelming and he was glad he was able to finally slip away due to the distraction that was a very pink pony causing an impromptu song and dance number. He found himself pulling away from the group to find a little solitude.

He laughed bitterly. Two years of being alone, and he always wanted someone around. Now here he was surrounded by overly social ponies, seeking solitude. Even after he took down Darkflower, he had decided to slip away from the scene with Twilight and the girls in tow, though he did have in inkling that his part in all of this wasn't going to stay secret for long and today proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Still it goes without saying that he was a hero in all the ponies eyes, and that scared him. If he was to fail…if he was to slip up now…then everypony would be in serious danger. If it wasn't for that Doctor dude, then they proably would have been long ago. Sora had tried to look for him in the crowd before but both he and the gray mare seemed to just vanish. They had single handedly saved the whole town and he was just the cleanup crew.

Sora lowered his head. "Why am I beating myself up like this? Sure I wasn't there to actually protect the other ponies but still…I did do what I could…" He cursed inwardly. "And it still wasn't enough was it? Big Mac got hurt, we nearly lost Twilight, and if it weren't for Pinkie, then Rainbow would have been in trouble too…I guess I really am a failure…"

"You are?"

Sora jumped in fright at the sound of Twilight's voice behind him, and his wings once again betrayed him by flapping awkwardly in the sky, causing the poor stallion to flip upside down and land on his back with a resounding thud.

Twilight stood over him and smiled. "I'm sorry. Didn't think I would scare you like that."

The key blader raised a hoof from his downed position. "For some reason…I think you all get a joy out of sneaking up on me…"

Twilight giggled before lending a helpful hoof to pull him back up. "Sorry. It's just…I saw you leaving the party and I wanted to check up on you." She closed her eyes. "And…I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Sora tilted his head. "What's up?"

Twilight's eyes grew soft as she looked upon him. She needed to talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering him but first things first, she needed to confront him about her time in the darkness. "Sora…I…I don't remember too much after I was…captured. From what Spike tells me I was trapped inside a magic bubble with him and my…my heart was outside of my body…"

"Oh…y-yeah…That…" Sora grew concerned. "Are you ok?"

Twilight nodded as she wrapped her fore hooves around her body. "Yeah I'm fine. But it was so dark, and so lonely. I didn't know what to do. I remember trying to get out of the darkness but…I couldn't…I just…" She shuddered slightly. "I nearly gave up you know. That was until I heard a voice." She pointed a hoof towards him. "Your voice."

"My voice?" Sora asked as he tilted his head to the other side.

The lavender mare nodded. "Tell me Sora…what happened on your end."

He placed a hoof on his chin as he went over the events in his head. He told Twilight he had remembered striking at the bubble that held her and Spike with his Keyblade. He didn't quite know what was going to happen when he did it. For all he knew he could have made it worse, but as soon as he struck the magic bubble he had remembered blacking out. The last thing he could remember before waking back up was feeling Twilight call for help.

"Wait…You felt me call out for help?" Twilight interrupted.

"Yeah…I mean…It felt like I felt you…almost like I could feel your heart calling out to me. I remember reaching out to it with my own. After that…the next thing I knew I was holding you in my hooves outside of Town Hall."

Twilight blushed brightly, imagining the caramel stallion holding her close like one would a foal. Spike seemed to have left that part out of his version of the narration. She would have to confront him about it later though. What she had to say next was important. "Sora…I remember seeing something." Twilight began. "It looked like nothing I have ever seen before. It was tall and weirdly shaped. I didn't know what to make of it."

"Really? Was it a heartless?"

Twilight shook her head. "No…It…he helped me. I don't know what he was but…for some reason he-"

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight's sentence was cut short by the sound of the familiar voice that was her assistant. She turned just in time to see him approach her, gasping for breath.

"Twilight…Letter…Princess…"

The mare's eyes bulged "A letter from the princess!" She quickly opened it with her magic and scanned the contents. Both Sora and Spike jumped slightly when she gasped without warning. "Oh dear…" Twilight's eyes focused towards the purple drake at her side. "Spike…I need you to go get the girls. On the double."

"What wrong Twilight." Spike asked in a worried tone. "Did something happen?"

"The Crystal Empire! It's reappeared!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Ponyville…_

Upon informing the rest of the elements about Celestia's summons and bidding a hasty excuse and goodbye from the festivities, the seven ponies and one baby dragon returned to their respective residences to pack what they needed. They all had packed a saddle bag; well, everypony except for Sora and Rarity, the former not packing anything due to the fact he did not have anything to really pack, and the latter having packed more than one suitcase that the former was tasked with carrying.

Within the hour, the group of eight had made their way to the train station and began to board the train leaving for Canterlot that Celestia had prepared from them. The excited squeals from Rarity could be heard throughout the train.

"First class with our own cabins. Celestia really went all out for us didn't she?" The white mare mused over the cabin that she, i0n her belief, thought was the biggest.

Applejack rested her back against the back of the chair that she plopped herself onto. "Ya'll gotta think more practical like Rarity. We have been, without much rest mind you, traveling here and there and everywhere, not to mention we just came out of a rather nasty encounter with a very nasty critter. She probably feels we need someplace to rest at least."

"Be that as it may, darling, I still find it impressive." Rarity said as she moved out of the way so that Spike and Sora could come through with her luggage.

Twilight looked over as Sora and Spike struggled to push the suitcases full of Celestia knows what into the upper part of the train. Seeing that the rest of the girls were busy talking to each other, Twilight quickly made her way toward the stallion. She coughed politely into her hoof and when she had gained his attention she began to speak. "Hello Sora. Mind if we talk for a bit," She looked towards Spike. "In private?"

Sora blinked once before turning to Spike. "You don't mind do you?"

"No *Agh* sure *ugh* Go on ahead. I got this." He said just before toppling over with a yelp as all the suitcases fell on top of him.

Sora was about to help him up but was forced into the air by Twilight's magic as she brought him to an empty spot on the train, away from prying ears.

Sora looked on helplessly as Twilight positioned him in front of her. "So…what's up?"

Twilight sighed gently. "It's about what we were talking about back at town hall. You know…About that…creature."

Sora folded his forelegs about his chest and closed his eyes, which was made even more comical due to him currently floating upside down at the moment in Twilight's magic. It took a while before he remembered what she was going on about. "Oh yeah! You saw some type of creature, right? Do you remember what it looked like."

She shook her head. "That's just it Sora. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I knew it. I didn't know why but when he called out to me I felt like I could trust him. Maybe because the voice sounded familiar somehow…almost like yours." She looked toward the stallion.

The stallion tilted his head to the side. "It sounded like me?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I barely remember what it sounded like but…I knew it all the same." She slowly set him on the ground as she looked at him.

Sora's confusion grew. _It sounded like me but it didn't look like the current me…strange._ "Well…what do you make of it Twi?" He asked scratching the side of his head.

"I don't know. I just…When I trusted the voice it reminded me of the time when I first met you." She sighed gently. "I don't know why I trusted a strange stallion in my home, somepony who, as it turns out, happens to be the key weapon in a thousand year old war between the princesses and the darkness." Twilight shook her head. "I just…I just don't know what to say to that." She placed a hoof on his chest. "You are a strange pony. You can jump hundreds of feet into the air without using your wings. You can run faster than you let on. You have strength that so far is immeasurable. Anything I'm missing?"

Sora looked into the sky as he tapped his hoof to his chin before answering. "I could use magic before. Don't know why I can't now though."

Twilight's eyes budge, and then narrowed. "You could…ok listen, everything else I'm willing to believe but you using magic?"

"Well I can't now," He said as he definitely did not whine. "I'm still trying to figure out why."

Twilight groaned as she threw her hooves up into the air. "You know what? Forget the magic right now." She glared at him. "Sora…just who are you?"

"I'm-"

"I will back hoof you."

"Well, what am I supposed to say!?" Sora said in a slightly weaker voice.

"Ok…how about this…what are you?"

Sora lowered his head. "A…a pony."

"Are you sure? Now that I think about it, I do find it hard to believe that you really wouldn't know what your cutie mark means."

Sora looked away from her not saying a word.

"Can you at least tell me why you're keeping secrets from us? Is it really that bad?"

"I…I don't have an answer for you, Twilight…"

"You don't have an answer, or you won't share the answer?"

The stallion reared back, despite him expecting that question. "I…I don't know…I just…I'm just scared okay?"

"Scared?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Scared of what?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Well you should! You said it."

"I know! I just…I don't know…" He looked away from her.

Twilight was beginning to become annoyed. "Sora you can't have it both ways. You either do know or you don't."

"I know…"

She stepped forward. "Then what is it? Or were you lying that you were scared?

"No!"

"Then what are you scared of?"

"Losing you!"

Twilight was the one to rear back this time. "L-losing me?"

Sora looked away before answering. "Losing all of you. I…I just…Don't want to be left alone again…"

Twilight stepped forward once more. "Again?"

Sora clinched his eyes tight as he quickly maneuvered around the mare making his way to the front of the cart where the other girls seemed to have just finished helping Spike out of a suitcase pile up.

"Sora! We're not done here!" She called out to him. She tried to use her magic on him again but found that it was ineffective this time. "Wha?"

Sora made his way toward the girls, keeping his head down. Fluttershy noticed and slowly made her way beside him "Sora? What's wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry Shy…Do you mind if I have some time to think?" At her nod she allowed him to pass as the other mares watched him open the door to another cart entering it and closing it shut behind him.

Twilight stood by looking at the door Sora just entered. "You're scared of being alone again?"

So preoccupied were the mares, that they did not see three extra hooves sneaking onto the train just as it sounded to leave.

Celestia and Luna gazed upon the stained glass window depicting two ponies, one a stallion and the other a mare not unlike the two alicorns, positioned in the shape of a heart. While the image was beautiful in its own right, the two princesses found no solace in what was to come in the days ahead.

The dark alicorn turned to her sister as she spoke, her voice betraying a hint of uncertainty. "Sister…are you sure you don't want me to go as well?"

Celestia sighed inwardly. She knew the task ahead would be dangerous, deadly even, but still she could not take any risk, especially if she knew who was involved. "Yes Luna. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon enough."

Luna closed her eyes as she shook her head. "The empire's magic is powerful. We cannot fall again my sister. Especially to the…" Luna Shuddered. "Heartless."

"They will succeed in their task dear sister. I have faith that both my student and her friends, as well as the young keyblader, will find a way to stop Sombra, and when they do I know that they will be that much closer to being ready for what truly awaits them." Still it hurt her deeply not to fully get involved. If she did then he would too and she could not have that, not with Sora the way he is now. She could still feel the doubt that lingered in his own heart.

"I have faith in your student as well sister." Luna said while her voice took on a different note as she began to speak again. "And the gallant keyblader has more than proven himself to us." She turned to look away. "It just pains me to have to see them go through this without us truly supporting them."

Celestia shook her head. "You know what that monster is capable of sister. It took all of our power together just to seal him away, and even then that was at a steep price. I cannot - will not - allow my land to fall victim to such an event again."

"Ahem…" Both alicorns turned to see Twilight, Sora, and the rest of the elements standing at the other end of the hall, all ponies standing by as they waited for the princesses to notice them.

Twilight had a saddle bag stuffed full of papers and books, she looked as though she had packed the her whole library into one bag. Celestia noticed that she kept stealing glances at the Keyblader and wondered why. Sora on the other hoof seemed to have his head down, yet his eyes were still trained on the pair of princesses. Fluttershy stood beside Sora's right side as close as she could without disturbing him. Rarity had opted to stand by the stallion's left side, her gaze shifting from the stallion to the princesses. Applejack held a serious demeanor to her, ready for anything the princesses had to tell them, as did Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie was…well…Pinkie Pie. She had a sack full of goodies that she seemed to be steadily munching on every few seconds. Spike sat upon Sora's back, gripping his hoodie like reigns.

Celestia faked a smile as she turned to face them completely. Everything did not seem to be going well in paradise for Sora, she noticed. As they neared she whispered low so that only her little sister could hear. "Trust me little sister. I know they will be up to the task."

Twilight stepped up first, bowing low to her teacher. "We came as soon as we could, Princess Celestia."

"Yes my dear student," Celestia replied. "And I am sorry to send you out after your ordeal at Ponyville."

Applejack placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Don't ya'll fret none, your highness. We're up to any task ya'll can give us, as long as we can kick those dang Heartless out of Equestria."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed hovering in the air. "So what's the sitch?"

Celestia decided not to wonder what the hay Rainbow Dash had said. "My memory is still limited somewhat, but what I do remember is this." She levitated a purple crystal from a glass case onto the floor and with a blast of her magic, ignited it to form an image of a beautiful picture of what looked like a city made of crystals, and at its center was a castle of the same make. "One thousand years ago a unicorn whose heart was black as night took over the Crystal Empire with a horde of Shadow Beast."

"Heartless…" Sora said as the beautiful scene turned into that of pure horror. The stallion grimaced as they watched the heartless chase every mare, stallion, and foal in the streets, herding them toward a wicked looking unicorn. Sora could already feel his distaste for the monster.

"Yes Sora," Celestia continued. "It was easy for that unicorn to take the throne due to the previous queen's illness." The sun princess lowered her head as if lost in thought before raising it back up to face the ponies. "He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north."

Luna scoffed. "A fitting end for one such as him."

"Yes…" Celestia continued. "But before he was fully banished he was able to put a curse upon the Empire, a curse that caused it to not only vanish into thin air, but also wipe our memories of such a place." She said the last part with an air of despair. "It shames me to have fallen victim to such a thing." She turned to face them. "I was unable to truly defeat him, but with you, my faithful student, your friends, and the hero of light, there might be a way to crush Sombra's rule once and for all."

"So…" Rainbow landed in front of Sora. "All we gotta do is take down some tyrannical overlord before he can get his hooves on a city made of crystal, all while fighting hordes of heartless." She smiled back at her friends. "Can you say best day ever?"

"Rainbow!" Applejack Called out. "Be serious!"

"What? I am serious!" She began throwing light jabs in the air. "Seriously gonna show that pony a thing or two!"

Before Applejack could retort, Twilight made her way to the front of the heard, her face now full of determination. "How do we begin princess?"

The alicorn smiled brightly as she spoke to her student. "By joining Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in the Crystal Empire."

Twilight eyes widened. "My brother is there?"

The sun princess nodded. "He is." Using her wings, she guided the group of ponies towards the door, all the while speaking to her student. "I have every confidence that you will succeed in your task Twilight." She smiled at the rest. "I have confidence in all of you."

Twilight looked toward her teacher and ever so slightly her confident expression began to dwindle. "But…What if we fail?"

Celestia shook her head. "You won't…"

"But…What if-" Twilight was cut off by her teacher placing a hoof upon her chest.

"You won't, Twilight."

Twilight looked toward the ground for a while before raising her head up high once again. "You can count on me your highness!"

Celestia smiled knowingly. "Then go…there is no time to lose." With that the door to the throne room closed, leaving the party of seven to proceed with their task.

_Canterlot City…_

Twilight walked to the front of the group as the made their way out of the castle, her head hanging low as she trotted. So much was hanging in the balance, and Celestia had entrusted her with saving a whole empire. It was just too much. She had put on a brave front, but she knew deep down how scared she really was. Twilight chanced a glance towards Sora. He seemed to have raised his head up a bit, thanks to a few of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes, still he seemed to be trying to avoid her gaze as they trecked to the Train station.

_Maybe I went a little overboard. He has done nothing but be nice to all of us ever since he woke up in the library after I found him in Whitetail Woods…_

She sighed as she was lost in her thoughts. She instantly became fully aware when Applejack placed a hoof upon her shoulder and tried to give her a comforting smile. "Ya'll alright sugarcube?"

She looked up into her friend's eyes, not knowing what to say. She opted with telling her the truth. "AJ…I…I don't know. I got into a fight with Sora."

"Oh? So that's what you two were doing over there. For a minute ah thought he confessed his heart to you and you shot him down."

Twilights cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. "What!?"

The farm-mare chuckled gently, nudging the mare. "Just joshing with you, Twi. So what were you two fighting about?"

"It's…It's about his secrets he's keeping from us. Is it really so bad that he has to hide it? I know we all have our secrets but with what was going on..."She shook her head. "And he told me he was scared of losing us..."

"That critters got me more curious than a cat with a mouse. Ah wonder what he's hiding but..." She mused gently before looking at her friend. "Still it's best to make up with him. "

She looked up at AJ. "Me make up with him?"

"Well yeah. You and ah know he's too dense to even try to come close to you now, probably feels like it's best to stay out of your way. Wouldn't be surprised if he thought it was entirely his fault."

"You're probably right. Still. Are you sure he would accept it? I was pretty harsh."

AJ shook her head. "Sure as sugar, Twi. He doesn't look like the type to hate his friends."

Twilight lowered her head. _AJ's right. I guess I should apologize. He did risk his own life to save mine after all. _She made her way to Sora's side, the stallion in question hanging his head low. It took a while for him to notice her and his eyes widened by degrees. She could tell that he was uncomfortable around her, and he unknowingly emphasized it by shirking away a bit.

"T-Twilight…" He began to say but then stopped. His gazed shifted away from her and he stared at the ground. "I…I mean…About what was said on the train…I…"

She was quiet for moment before she spoke again, this time and a lyrical melody that Sora couldn't help by find soothing.

_Sora forgive me, I request,_

_Fighting is something I detest_

_Would you sit and hear my plea,_

_I want to know If you forgive me?_

Twilight looked toward Sora, and with the glow of her horn began to raise him up off the ground, much to his dismay.

_Sora you're my friend, can't you see?_

She then released him without warning, much to his dismay, and Rainbow's enjoyment.

_But not knowing things sets my mind at unease._

Sora clapped his hooves after Twilight had seemed to have solved the square root of pie. He had no way of knowing if that was true but hey, it sounded right.

_"I've always written about friendships bliss,_

_I just wasn't prepared for this_

_Are we friends, or are we not, I can't be sure._

Sora stepped in and rose his head a bit, his voice too taking on the melody.

_Of course we are._

She smiled his head began to rise a little more.

_I'm just scared of the unknown, please understand._

_I really do._

She stopped teleporting and hung her head down as she began to sing again.

_I ask you, forgive me I implore,_

_You're my friend to the very core ,_

_I am sorry,_

_Oh yes I'm sorry,_

_Forgive me because I am sorry ~_

Her song ended as they made their way to toward the train station. Sora, tilted his head, looked back at the castle and then back toward Twilight. "How in Midgar did we get here this fast?" He seemed to have picked his sense of humor back up somewhat.

"Through the power of music, Sora." Pinkie Pie answered, bouncing into the train.

Rainbow and Applejack followed suit, the former giving the stallion a less hateful glare while the latter shrugged and smiled. Rarity nodded and smiled as well, and Fluttershy blushed as she told him that she would try to save him a seat, that is, if it was okay with him. At his nod the mare eeped and made her way into the train, blushing brightly. Spike punched Sora's foreleg as he passed by, not hurtfully but still not soft either. When it was just Twilight and Sora, the stallion turned to face her.

"I'm the one who should apologize Twi. I'm keeping secrets from you…from all of you." He looked away. "I should just tell everyone-"

Twilight placed a hoof on his chest. "Sora…You have your secrets and I can respect that. Don't get me wrong though, I still want to know what you're hiding. You're not your average pony. Still, forcing secrets from somepony I consider a friend is no good." She leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. She felt hot fur against her own and the stallion reared away, eyes wide with confusion and his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "You can tell me…no…you can tell all of us when you're ready, Sora. I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be as bad as you think it is." She trotted onto the train, leaving Sora alone.

He looked down and shook his head before he boarded the train, letting the door shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

The empty void of darkness was all that Sora could see as he floated gently in the desolation space. The feeling of sinking/falling overcoming all of his senses once again. Something was wrong though. He felt a heaviness that seemed to weigh him down. He struggled for breath as the weight tightened itself around his being…around his soul. What was making him feel this way? Why was he feeling like this? It felt…familiar somehow. He tried to move his limbs but they too felt constricted, as though something was holding him back.

"w…what is this…?" He struggled harder but it was to no avail. Each attempt seemed to cause his chest to tighten more.

_What's the matter Sora? Afraid of the dark?_

Sora's eyes widened at the voice that spoke to him. "W-who's there?

_The one who's always been with you Sora…Ever since you were that young helpless little boy. How ironic that you became such a self-made hero in such a short time._

"W-what?" Sora looked around, trying to ascertain where the voice was coming from, but found that he was alone. "Who are you? Who's there?" Sora growled. "Stop playing games with me!"

_Games? But Sora, I'm serious. I've always been with you. Right there in the deepest recesses of your heart._

Sora felt his chest tighten as the being spoke and he cringed with pain. "M-my heart?"

_Yes Sora…you try your best to cover it up but you can't escape the truth…No matter what you say out loud, your heart always knows…_

"What do you mean?"

_Oh Sora. You can play dumb all you want but I know you…maybe better then you know yourself. I know you feel hate for those that left you. So much anger directed toward yourself for being so weak, so much despair filling every fiber of your being. And jealousy for the one who always came out on top no matter what. All of these things you try to cover up with pretty words and self-assurances, but you can't escape me. You can ever escape your heart Sora._

Sora shut his eyes, not liking what he was hearing one bit due to the fact that he could, no matter how much he denied it, feel some sort of truth behind what the voice was saying. Still he couldn't give up, not so easily. "N-no. You're wrong. I'm not like that. I-I don't feel that way."

_Oh but you are and you do little Sora. And you should. They left you all alone on that sorry excuse for an island. You who have saved worlds three times over. You who have the strength to overcome obstacles that a normal boy could only dream of doing. You are strong Sora. Even now I can feel it… but it is bogged down by emotions you don't need._

Sora stayed quiet as the being spoke. He wanted to shut it off; all of it.

_You know I speak the truth Sora. I can feel your heart listening to me very well. Just open yourself to me. Get rid of any and all unneeded emotions and allow me to take over. I promise everyone that hurt you will-UGAH!_

Sora felt something force the tight feeling that enveloped him off of his chest, freeing his body from its hold. As the taint slipped away from him his body began to fall back into the void of the darkness. The last thing he saw just before his eyes closed was a ball of pure light floating where he had just been. Beyond it was a deep green eye that seemed to shake with anger.

_Sora!_

Sora's eyes closed as the ball of light called out to him. It was different than the last voice, sounding both desperate yet kind. The keybalder, while disappearing into the void, heard it call out to him once more.

_Don't give in! You have to stay strong! For both our sakes! And theirs as well!_

"V-Ventus?"

_Train Heading for the Crystal Empire_

_Sora's Cabin_

Sora awoke to a pair of blue eyes staring straight into his own, a look of genuine concern etched into them. She seemed to be shaking him gently, pulling the stallion slowly from his dreamlike state in a manor he would rather get use to.

"Um…" Fluttershy spoke in a loud whisper. "Are you ok?"

Sora blinked a few times, trying to gather his wits about him. "Huh? Fluttershy? Wha…?" He lifted his upper body, forcing the mare to back away for him to do so. He gazed about the room he and Rainbow occupied. "Where are…Oh…That's right. We're still on the train." He yawned and stretched as he collected his thoughts and more importantly, his dream.

_What the heck was that? That dream seemed so real. That voice. I said it was Ventis…right?_ Sora rubbed his eyes lazily as he turned to face the mare. "Is something going on?"

Fluttershy looked off to the side as she spoke, a deep blush on her face. "Well, um…Yes…W-we have a few… um…extra passengers on board…"

Sora's mind instantly grew alert. "Is it the heartless!?"

Fluttershy cringed at the loud volume, but answered all the same. "W-well no. But maybe its best if you come and see."

"What the hey were ya'll thinking sneaking onto the train! A train, mind you, going to one of the most dangerous places on Equestria right now! Did ya'll have stupid oats for breakfast?!"

Sora and Fluttershy entered the next car to a scene of two older mares looming angrily over three younger ones. Upon seeing Sora enter the three fillies instantly ran behind the stallion, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell clutching his hind legs while Scootaloo hid under him.

"Sora!" Applebloom said with a hopeful smile. "Thank goodness ya'll are here! Tell 'em we ain't meant no harm by it! Honest!"

"Yeah! Scootaloo added. "We just…We just wanted to go with you guys, that's all."

"What they said!" Sweetie Bell added for good measure.

Applejack stomped her hoof on the floor. "You three leave that stallion alone this instant! He ain't got nothing to do with this!"

"That's right girls." Rarity added. "He has enough to worry about and you three just added to that."

"Sora…w-we just wanted to support you…" Applebloom said in low voice. "I just wanted to support you…"

The three fillies looked up toward the stallion who had yet to say anything. Sora just stared down at them before hanging his head low. He had wanted to say anything, scold them for being here, comfort them for getting yelled at, but his voice was lost to him. _They came…because of me…_Before he could allow himself to falter Fluttershy stepped in front of him, a stern look upon her features.

"Girls…Come here." All three fillies looked at each other before complying with the yellow mare's words. "Now I get why you came and why you're here, but think of your poor parents and siblings looking for you all over town." All three fillies hung their head down in shame. They had not, apparently, thought of that at all. "Plus you know how dangerous it will be, especially when you saw what the creatures did to Ponyville." All three fillies felt the shame of what they had done set in and tears slowly began to form in their eyes. Fluttershy, seeing this, wrapped her hooves around the three of them. "Now now, don't cry. Despite what you have done, I know in my heart that your intentions were good." She turned to face the stallion. "Sora would it be ok if I kept them by my side, at least until we return to Ponyville?"

"I…Um…y-yeah…" The stallion stuttered. He didn't know why, her kindly telling them off the way she did kind of scared him.

She smiled and ushered the three fillies to the next cart, each one lowering their head as she did so.

When she left, Sora instantly turned to the first mare that was in the vicinity, which was Pinkie Pie. "What in Ramza's name was that?!"

Pinkie smiled and booped his nosed. "Silly Sora! Ramza is part of a different series."

Sora and the rest of the girls looked toward Pinkie with raised eyebrows, only stopping when Rarity coughed into her hoof. "Yes…well, that would be our Fluttershy. I can only explain it by saying this. She will shame you with kindness."

"Yes…well…" Twilight motioned for Spike. "I'd best get a letter to the Princess so she can tell everypony in Ponyville where the three of them are. In the meantime Sora, you best gather your things. We will be arriving in the Crystal Kingdom in thirty minutes." She turned to the rest of the girls. "That goes for all of you."

They all nodded and made their way to the cabins, Sora and Rainbow being the last to leave. Before he could however, the mare flew in front of him. She huffed and looked away from him for a bit before turning an eye his direction.

"So, uh…Thanks."

_What the hell? Wasn't expecting that._ "Err…For what?"

"Geez do I have to spell it out for you?" She poked his chest. "Thanks for saving Twilight. For saving Ponyville."

Sora blinked but smiled warmly. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you all. You and the girls really saved me back there as well." He hung his head at that. _Story of my life._

"Yeah, I was pretty amazing wasn't I?" She puffed out her chest and smiled brightly but then took a more kinder expression. "But…I do have to give credit where credit is due." Rainbow looked his way for a second and, upon seeing the smile, her eyes widening by degrees. She quickly turned to face the door to the next train cart. "A-anyway, you better keep it up hero, or else I might just have to step up and take over all the work." Without another word she exited the room, but not before looking back at the stallion one last time, her rainbow mane draping over her eyes slightly as she did. She gave him a cocky grin and with a click of the door she left behind her a very bewildered stallion.

It took a while for Sora to gather his thoughts, but when he did a heavy blush warmed his face and a gentle twitch of his wings caused him to shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the feeling that just shot through his body. "What the heck was that?"

Rainbow, upon entering her room, leaned her back against the door, placing a hoof over her chest, trying her best to calm her beating heart. "He...Sora is not him…he can never be him…" Her thoughts ran wild as an image of a blue pegasus colt with a gray-white mane styled ever so messily yet so perfectly on him. Upon his head was that ridiculous head wrap that he declared up and down looked "cool" on him. She remembered his smile, that warm smile he always gave to her and only her. She then remembered the rain…and the storm…and…he…he…

The mare slid to the ground wiping the tears that began to flow from her eyes. "N-no…he…I can't be…Damn it…I don't want to go through that…not again."

Sora was making his way out of his cabin, the image of Rainbow Dash weighing heavily on his mind. Her mane, her fur, her fla- _Gah! I can be thinking that! She's a pony! It's…its…I…But I am a pony too I guess…Celestia said it's not just any spell, she transformed me into a full pony, weird taste buds and all. Gah! Why would she do that anyway! She's weird! They're weird! This whole thing is weird!_

So in deep in thought was he, that he barely noticed when the door to Fluttershy's cabin opened. Both ponies stood and looked at each other for a moment before the mare turned to look into the room. "I'll be right back girls." She closed the door and focused her gaze on the young stallion. "I'm so sorry you had to see me yell at the girls before. They really did make a bad decision on this one."

Sora raised an eyebrow. _That was yelling?_ "It's alright Fluttershy." He made to bypass her and as he did so, he felt a hoof gently grip his own. Turning back, he found the mare looking away from him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but…that is to say, I heard you mumbling in your sleep." She looked back towards him. "D-don't worry. You didn't say anything coherent, but you…you really seemed afraid of something.."

Sora's heart sank as the voice from before began to fill his mind with what it had said. He shook his head lightly, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. "It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." He didn't need to have her worry over him. Not her or anyone else. "I'll be fine so…"

He made to leave again but felt the grip on his hoof tighten. "Sora," There was so much she wanted to say to him. She wanted to let him know that whatever it was he was feeling, she would understand. That even if nopony else would, she would be there for him. She drew into him, much to the stallion's chagrin, letting her head nuzzle just under his chin. She felt him resist slightly, but he did not pull away from the affection. Her wings twitched a little upon the contact. When she was done, she pulled away from him. Her cheeks had a bright pink hue to them but a gentle yet sad expression was on her face. "I'm happy to have you as a friend. I just wanted to let you know that." The stallion smiled gently at her words and nodded before taking his leave.

As Fluttershy watched him leave, she placed a hoof on her chest and closed her eyes. "I'm not the one on your mind am I Sora?"

The wind blew relentlessly around the small group of ponies as they exited the train, and despite the warmth of the fur on his back, the cold air chilled Sora to his very core. He looked behind himself when he heard Rarity's voice.

The fashionista held her head up high and bore a smug smile as she stepped out into the snow. "Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarfs."

Spike, who took it upon himself to carry all of Rarity's bags despite Sora's offer to help, stood behind the mare, struggling to hold on to his charge. "I didn't say a wo-" He never got to finish what he was saying due to three over eager fillies bowling the drake over.

"Wow!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "There's so much snow!"

Sweetie Bell shivered slightly. "Yeah, too much snow if you ask me."

Applebloom bounced out in front of the girls. "Hey! Maybe we can get our cutie mark in snow shoveling."

At a soft spoken 'ahem' from Fluttershy, all three fillies stood at attention. "Now girls, no wandering off and no crusading. I don't mind watching you but you must stay by me at all times." The girls sighed dejectedly but agreed none the less.

Applejack smiled as she placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Mighty nice of ya to do this for us Shy."

"I agree." Rarity added. "Once this is done, we will gladly take them off your hooves." She turned to the girls. "It will also give us time to think of a fitting punishment for when they get home." The Cutie Mark Crusaders all looked away from the rest of the group, each one having a face of innocent worry.

Sora raised a hoof against the wind as he ventured out into the snow, checking the surrounding area. He found, off in the distance, a lone figure making its way toward them. He moved to the head of the group, summoning his Keyblade as he did so. "I think we have company everyone."

As the figure became more visible, Sora could see that he, unless it was a very muscular female, had a pure white coat, maybe even purer than the snow. The ponies two tone blue mane flapped in the wind, along with the black scarf he had wrapped around his neck. The picture that was on his flank seemed very reminiscent of Twilight's for some reason, a fact that was proven correct when the stallion raised the goggles upon his head and called out a name that was very unfamiliar, but at the same time he knew exactly who he was talking to without question.

"Twily!"

"Shining Armor!"

The lavender mare wrapped her hooves around the white stallion, further proving Sora's suspicions. "So, you must be Twilights brother, right?"

The stallion in question tuned to look toward the younger caramel one. His eyes seemed to narrow when he looked Sora up and down. "And you must be the Hero of Light Princess Celestia told me about." Shining placed a hoof upon his chin, rubbing it. "You look a lot younger than I thought you would be."

"Yeah I know right!" Pinkie said bouncing in front of them. "Hard to believe, right, but he's him. The Hero of Light! Good thing he's not wearing a horned helmet! He would just look silly!"

The ponies, for a second time today, just stared at Pinkie for the longest of times before renewing the conversation.

"Besides," Twilight said, "If it went for him then I…I wouldn't be here."

Shining's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

Twilight's eyes widened as well. "The Princess didn't tell you!?"

"No," Shining's eyes narrowed again. "She didn't."

Celestia busily worked through some paper work that she had been given detailing all of the tactical positions that she had set to guard against any and all Heartless attacks when realization hit her hard. She turned to Luna and whispered softly in her ear. "Oh shoot, I forgot to tell Shining Armor about what happened to Twilight!"

The princess of the night, despite all of her steadfast restraint, could not help but smack a hoof to her own head at her own sister's words. "For the love of Faust…"


End file.
